


ASBO Tales

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: Community Blowback (Bad Kids'verse) [2]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Nathan is a prick, Pregnancy Scares, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, and a secret softie, and resurrection, but he's your prick, canon typical death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 42,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one shots/extra scenes fromtumblr.Reader is the same as fromBad Kids.
Relationships: Nathan Young/Female Reader, Nathan Young/Original Female Character(s), Nathan Young/You
Series: Community Blowback (Bad Kids'verse) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881373
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Master of Parkour

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Can you shut up for once in your life?” + “I could punch you right now.”

“I bet I could do that,” Nathan mused suddenly, sitting up in his lawn chair to peer over the edge of the roof.

“What you on about?” Kelly asked, adjusting her sunglasses as she turned to look at him. 

You could guess by the calculating look in his eye what he was thinking and you didn’t like it. “Don’t you even think about it,” you warned, throwing him a pointed look, which he shrugged off -- meeting your glare with a mischievous grin.

“Oh, c’mon, if I fall to my death, no harm done, right?” he exclaimed, rationalizing. “I’ll just wake up again, good as new.”

“Yeah, but what if you don’t die and just break both your legs?” you shot back. “You may be immortal, but you’re not impervious to pain.”

“Seriously, what are ya talking about?” Alisha demanded, sitting up from where she lay, sunbathing.

“That SuperHoodie guy,” Nathan exclaimed, as if it were obvious, “he’s got moves, but I bet I could totally do that too, y’know, become a parkour master!”

“Uh uh, there’s no way,” Curtis cut in with an amused smirk, shaking his head. “You’d totally break your neck, man.”

“Yeah, and that’s my point, I can’t die, so I don’t see what all the fuss is about!”

“Yeah and don’tcha think I don’t like watching my boyfriend die horrifically over and over and over again?” you exclaimed, throwing your hands up.

“It  _ is _ rather disturbing,” Simon added quietly and you turned to look at him before swinging your gaze back to Nathan.

“Thank you. See!” you exclaimed, gesturing to Simon.

Nathan regarded you for a moment, his face solemn before standing and stopping in front of you, placing his hands on your shoulders. “In that case… don’t watch,” he said simply, fighting back a grin before planting a kiss to your cheek and heading toward the railing at the edge of the roof; beginning to stretch.

With a frustrated huff you went back to your seat, angrily fishing for your pack of cigarettes and lighting one with the lighter Kelly wordlessly offered to you.

“Alright, ladies and gents!” Nathan announced, several minutes later after loosening up, turning to face them and spreading his arms wide, “I’m gunna parkour my way down to the sidewalk below, or die tryin’!”

Rolling your eyes, you leaned back, completely ignoring him; not even giving him the satisfaction of your attention.

“You’re an idiot,” Kelly exclaimed in solidarity, flicking ash into the ashtray at her feet.

“Well, go on then,” Alisha said, gesturing to the edge of the roof. “Let’s get this over with.”

Frowning at the lack of enthusiasm, Nathan spun dramatically, climbing up to the ledge before gauging the distance and preparing to jump, swinging his arms and bending his knees in tandem several times before finally leaping.

Despite deciding you weren’t going to watch, Nathan’s triumphant shout a moment later brought you to your feet and you leaned over the ledge to see what had happened. Somehow Nathan had managed to land on a nearby ledge several feet over and he turned, craning his neck to look back at you, flashing a surprised grin when his footing slipped and he fell backwards; his startled expression the last thing you saw before he hit the ground below with a sickening thud.

Spinning away from the scene with a gasp, you clapped a hand over your mouth with a choked sob-- you didn’t think you’d ever get used to that. You knew soon he’d be getting up again, completely fine, but you couldn’t get the sight of him out of your head -- limbs sprawled limply; laying in a crumpled heap below.

Taking a deep breath you headed to the stairwell and made your way down to where Nathan had landed, trying to calm your nerves, but by the time you reached the ground floor and knelt next to him your anger had only flamed hotter.

“You fucking idiot,” you muttered at his lifeless body, as the warm pool of blood beneath him spread, beginning to stain his orange jumpsuit. You held your breath as several minutes elapsed -- minutes that felt like hours, until he finally stirred, gasping a ragged breath as he blinked up at you.

As soon as he saw you he winced at the anger simmering behind your eyes before having the decency to look properly abashed, slowly pushing himself up.

“I could punch you right now,” you growled, frustrated tears welling in your eyes. “I  _ told _ you how much I hate watching you die, especially for some stupid stunt, wondering if this’ll be the time something goes wrong and you don’t come back,” you exclaimed, a stray tear rolling down your cheek as your voice trembled, despite your best efforts at keeping it under control.

“The fucking nerve, I swear, you fucking hypocrit,” you continued, only picking up speed, barely giving Nathan a chance to get a word in edgewise. “I  _ know _ how much you fucking hated watching me die that time, so don’t--”

“Can you shut up for like a second?” Nathan exclaimed breathlessly before abruptly kissing you, effectively cutting off your tirade.

“That’s not fair!” you cried as soon as his lips left yours.

“I know!” he exclaimed hastily, “it was the only thing I could think of in the moment. I’m sorry, okay.” The sincerity in his voice brought you up short; the rest of your argument dying on your tongue. “I didn’t think,” he muttered, his eyes darting away from yours. “I got caught up in the moment and I didn’t…” he trailed off, swallowing. “You’re right, it  _ killed _ me having to watch you use my power and that was only  _ once _ . You’ve had to watch it happen, fuck, I’ve lost track of how many times now. I’m sorry, [Y/N].  _ Please _ don’t hate me.” 

He lifted his eyes to yours then, reaching up to wipe away the wet trail down your cheek with his thumb. “You must  _ really _ like me though, huh?” he murmured, a grin breaking through.

“I thought I’d made that obvious,” you replied as a shaky laugh left your lips.

“Look, I promise I won’t do something stupid like that again… on purpose,” he added, his grin widening as you rolled your eyes. “Now, c’mere,” he exclaimed, pulling you in for another kiss, his arms tightening around you, crushing you to his chest as if he didn’t want to let go.

“Isn’t it a little gruesome making out in a pool of your own blood?” you said, raising an eyebrow at him and Nathan glanced over his shoulder to the pavement behind him.

“Huh, I hadn’t noticed, I’m a little preoccupied,” he replied, grinning against your lips and you gave in, kissing him back.


	2. Baby Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “No. Regrets.” + “That was kind of hot.”

“So, we’re really doing this, then?” you asked, glancing over at Nathan.

“Oh hell yeah, we are,” he replied, flashing a self assured grin.

“Okay,” you sighed, resigning yourself. This was probably a bad idea — scratch that, this was most definitely a bad idea; in fact, most of Nathan’s ideas were bad, but you had little to no self control around him.

Walking nonchalantly to the car as if you had every right to be there, you glanced around surreptitiously before trying the handle, excitement filling you as you found it unlocked, as usual. Now you just had to hope that your step sister had left her keys under the visor again. With one last look around you slipped behind the wheel as Nathan took the passenger seat, eyeing the interior of the car appraisingly.

“Not too shabby,” he muttered, running his hands over the dash, “not that I’d expect anything less,” he scoffed.

“Oh yeah, anything for dear old Delilah from mummy dearest,” you grumbled, a smirk tugging your lips as the keys fell to your lap when you lowered the visor. Dangling them in front of Nathan’s face you shared a smirk.

_ Stupid cunt _ , you thought,  _ how could you be so thick as to leave your keys in an unlocked car?  _ It was just asking to be stolen.

“C’mon, let’s go!” Nathan urged and you started the engine, backing out of the drive, keeping an eye on the house to make sure no one would suddenly come running.

“Ugh, she has such terrible music taste,” you muttered as you sped up, ejecting the cd that was playing and tossing it behind you to the back seat as Nathan snickered.

“Let’s find somethin’ better then, shall we?” he asked, flipping through the stations til he found one he liked and cranking it up.

“Where you wanna go?” you asked, drumming your fingers on the steering wheel, glancing over at him.

“Don’t matter to me,” he answered with a shrug, rolling the window down to stick his arm out the window. “Oh wait, I know!”

Staring down the  _ mostly _ empty parking lot you revved the engine. “Just so you know, I’ve never done this before,” you pointed out.

“Aw, c’mon, it can’t be hard. It’ll be so cool,” Nathan exclaimed, egging you on.

“Okay, here goes nothing,” you muttered, pressing down on the gas and turning the wheel as far as it would go, accelerating into the burnout til the back end began to whip around, spinning several donuts before turning the wheel the opposite direction. 

Before you knew it you were screaming along with Nathan, gripping the wheel with white knuckles as he held on for dear life; your screams turning to hysterical laughter. With the squeal of tires you came to an abrupt stop, breathing heavily as you turned to look at him.

He met your gaze, a wild grin breaking across his face before you were both scrambling to reach each other, fighting against your seatbelts to trade sloppy kisses fueled by adrenaline. The quick whoop of a siren, however, pulled you up short and you both froze before slowly turning to look behind you. Sure enough a police car was parked behind you, his lights flashing.

“Shit, it’s the filth,” Nathan swore, his lips peeling back into a grimace, panic crossing his face as he turned back to you. “If we get caught this is definitely a breach of our ASBO.”

Wetting your lips you flexed your hands on the wheel. “Then let’s not get caught.”

At your words Nathan’s grimace slowly changed to an excited grin. “You’re mad. I like it.”

Turning back around in your seat as the copper was getting out of his car, you floored it, peeling out of the parking lot, spraying stones behind you. Nathan cheered, as the policeman scrambled back into his car, flipping his siren on as he took off after you.

“C’mon, faster!” Nathan urged and you pressed the pedal to the floor, gasping as you were thrown backward into the seat, the car practically flying over the intersection you’d just passed, running a red light in the process.

Again your screams filled the car as you whipped around a corner, two of your wheels nearly leaving the pavement. Wrenching the wheel again you zipped the opposite way, hoping to throw the rozzer off and ultimately pulled into a turn off near an abandoned overpass. Screeching to a halt you unbuckled, throwing wide the door and bailing, Nathan hot on your heels as the police sirens grew louder. Sprinting as if your life depended on it you rounded a corner, passing several blocks before pulling Nathan behind you into a deserted alley.

Pressing your back against the concrete block wall you closed your eyes as Nathan doubled over, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. 

“Think we out ran ‘im?” he gasped, lifting his shaggy head to look at you.

“I--think--so,” you panted. “That was so--exciting though.”

“No-- regrets,” Nathan agreed, a grin spreading across his face and he straightened. “I gotta say though, that was kinda hot. I was right about you.”

“Oh?” you asked as he approached, your fingers playing with the zipper of his open jacket.

“You  _ are _ the daredevil type. I mean, it’s turnin’ me on.”

Now it was your turn to grin, pulling him closer as you backed against the wall. “Then what’re you waiting for, hotstuff?”

The last thing you saw before Nathan’s mouth was on yours was his incredulous smirk.


	3. Jealous, Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealous!Nathan when Reader’s best friend who happens to be a guy comes round the community center.

“Hey,” Nathan hissed, nudging Kelly’s arm to get her attention. “Who’s that bloke over there?” he asked, peering across the room, eyes narrowed at the guy who was currently chatting up [Y/N]; an all too friendly grin on his face — much  _ too _ friendly for Nathan’s liking.

Kelly rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh before pausing what she was working on to glance over to where Nathan was gesturing.

“Dunno. Never seen ‘im before,” she answered with a shrug. “Looks like [Y/N] knows ‘im though,” she pointed out before returning to sorting through the pile of donated clothes in front of her.

“What, you’re not even curious?” Nathan gasped incredulously.

“Uh, no. Not really,” she replied without looking up.

“Oh come  _ on _ ! He could be some sort o’ creeper!”

Annoyed, Kelly finally looked up, fixing Nathan with a knowing stare. “What, you jealous?” she asked pointedly. 

“No,” he replied defensively, taking a step back, his eyes darting over to [Y/N] and back again. “That’s just… that’s--” he floundered as Kelly merely raised an eyebrow, his thoughts coming through loud and clear.

_ What’s he got that I haven’t, huh? I mean, probably besides money and a car and… Aw, shit, she can hear me. _

“Leave it alone, Nathan. It’s probably not what you think.”

Sulking, his eyes sought [Y/N] once more, a frown pulling at his lips as she laughed at something the guy’d said.

“No, y’know what, I’m goin’ over there and I’m gunna get t’the bottom of this,” he announced, drawing himself up to his full height before turning on his heel and striding away, leaving Kelly shaking her head.

“He’s gunna make an ass of himself, isn’t he?” Alisha muttered, leaning past Kelly to watch.

“Uh huh,” Kelly answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well, at least it should be entertaining,” Alisha said with a smirk.

——

Swaggering over, Nathan leaned nonchalantly against the nearby pillar, eyeing you pointedly. “Hey there,” he interrupted, “gunna introduce me to your…  _ friend _ , [Y/N]?” he asked obnoxiously before flashing a hollow grin at the guy across from you.”

“Alright,” you answered slowly, glancing from Nathan to your friend and rolling your eyes. “Nathan, this is my best mate, Max. Max, this is… Nathan,” you introduced, pausing, unsure exactly  _ what _ Nathan was to you.

“All right there mate,” Max said, nodding in greeting, trying to be friendly.

“So,  _ Max _ , what’re you doin’ here, huh? Just in the neighborhood, or? What, just thinkin’ about volunteering?” he sneered, planting his hands on his hips.

“No, actually, I realized [Y/N] left her jacket at my place last night, so I came by to drop it off to her,” he answered, holding up your jacket as proof.

At Max’s words Nathan’s brows shot up, his mouth gaping silently. “Your place, huh?” he managed to get out, a scowl turning the corners of his mouth down and you knew exactly what he was thinking; you didn’t need Kelly’s powers -- it was written all over his face.

“Yeah. Well, I better get going,” Max said, brushing past Nathan as he moved in for a hug.

“Right, thanks again, Max. I’ll text ya later,” you murmured, squeezing him back, your eyes flicking to Nathan’s who narrowed suspiciously.

As soon as your friend was gone, he rounded on you. “ _ So _ , you and him, huh?” he asked, and you had to fight back an amused grin.

“It’s really not what you’re thinking, Nathan,” you said, slipping past him to take your jacket back to the locker room, Nathan trailing behind you.

“Oh, I think it's pretty obvious what it is,” he exclaimed as you opened your locker. “You’re totally shagging that guy. And here I thought we had a good thing going.”

Hanging up your jacket and shutting the locker door, you spun around to face him, tilting your chin up to meet his fiery gaze.

“Jealous, much?” you asked, planting your hands on your hips.

“I’m not--!” Nathan began, but you cut him off.

“I  _ told _ you, Max is my friend, that’s all.”

“But!”

“And I was at his place last night for  _ band practice _ , with the rest of my bandmates,” you explained, watching as Nathan realized maybe he’d made a mistake after all, but not wanting to admit it.

“You gotta admit, in my defense, it did look rather…”

“Uh huh,” you cut in sarcastically, your hands running up the front of his jumpsuit, to grasp at his lapels, yanking him closer. “You know, you’re lucky you’re kinda cute when you’re jealous,” you murmured, smirking up at him.

“Hey, I told you, I  _ wasn’t _ jealous,” he insisted, his eyes flicking to your mouth.

“Uh huh, sure you wasn’t,” you agreed, a grin playing at your lips.

“I wasn’t!”

Loosening your grasp on his jumpsuit you gave a sigh. “Well, I guess if you weren’t jealous then I don’t have to prove to you that you have nothing to be jealous about, after all.”

Moving to step past him, he caught you by the arms holding you in place against the lockers. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. Maybe I was… a little… jealous,” he admitted, leaning in, holding your gaze and you couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable the pout he wore was.

“Well then, shut up and come here and kiss me, ya fuckin’ idiot,” you murmured, pulling him closer, not ready for the intensity with which his lips met yours, gasping as he pressed you back against the lockers.

“Ew, really?”

Alisha’s voice pulled you up short, but Nathan didn’t stop, merely flashing her the bird and waving for her to go away as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against yours, and you barely heard Alisha’s annoyed “whatever” before she stalked away, leaving you and Nathan blessedly alone once more.


	4. My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I called you at two am because I needed you.

Feet dangling over the side of the balcony, Nathan rested his chin on his arm as he leaned forward against the railing, looking over the dark Community Center. With a heavy sigh he reached for his phone once again, checking the time as his screen lit up. It was nearly 2:00 and he was nowhere near tired. Oh, he’d tried to sleep, but after an hour of rolling about his mattress restlessly, he gave up.

This was the third time in twenty minutes he’d nearly dialed your number, backing out at the last minute.  _ She’s probably hanging out with her bandmates, or sleepin’, or -- _

He sighed again, jumping when his phone lit up in his hand, your name filling the screen and the obnoxious ringtone echoing loudly in the empty room. “ _ Ahh _ !” he cried, juggling the vibrating phone, almost dropping it over the ledge.

“[Y/N], what’s up?” he answered as suavely as possible, not wanting you to know how glad he was that you’d called.

“Nathan? Oh, thank God,” you answered and he didn’t fail to notice the way your voice trembled slightly on the other end of the line.

“[Y/N], are you… okay? It’s almost two and --”

“Uhm, not… not really?” you answered, huffing a nervous laugh. “There’s this guy who’s been harassing me at work, like he keeps tryin’ to get my number and shit, and uh… he’s outside right now. He’s been waitin’ for me to get off. I thought he’d given up and gone away, but he’s still out there and I’m - I don’t really wanna walk home alone.”

Before he knew it Nathan was on his feet, rooting around for his discarded clothes. “Where are you right now?” he asked, barely concealed alarm in his voice, though he was past caring if you noticed or not -- the only thing he could think of was getting to you before that creeper tried anything sketchy.

“I’m still at work. I told my manager I was gunna wait around til someone could walk with me.”

“Alright. Stay there, okay? I’m comin’ to get you.”

As soon as he hung up he finished dressing and shoved his feet into his shoes before slipping out of the Community Center and hurrying to the tiny convenience store you worked at, not far away. When he got to the store he saw you through the window, waiting by the counter, chatting with your coworker. Tossing his spent cigarette to the curb he crushed it under his sneaker, glancing around nonchalantly, lookin’ for the bloke that was giving you a hard time. 

Catching sight of a shady lookin’ fellow waitin’ round the corner, he figured that was the guy, quickly ducking his curly head before the bloke noticed him staring and pushed through the door into the bright fluorescent flooded interior.

——

As soon as Nathan entered, relief flooded you at the sight of him and you waved, letting your friend know you were leaving and hurried over to him. “Nathan! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you,” you exclaimed, grateful that he’d come right away. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“Nah, I was still up,” he assured you with a shrug. “So, that guy round the corner,” he continued, pointing back over his shoulder with his thumb, “that the guy that’s been harassin’ ya?”

“Yeah, that’s him,” you replied, shoving your hands in your jacket pockets.

“How long’s this been goin’ oh, huh?”

“A couple of weeks,” you answered reluctantly, not quite meeting his eye.

“Why didn’t yeh say anythin’ sooner?” he asked, his voice surprisingly somber and you shrugged.

“Didn’t think it was a big deal. I thought he’d get tired of it and leave me alone, but…” you trailed off with a sigh. “He’s never waited around for me like this before.”

Nathan frowned, wrapping an arm protectively around your shoulder as he ushered you toward the door. “Well, I’m gunna have a little talkin’ to with the git,” he announced, and you raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ll be polite, yeah?” he exclaimed, a touch defensively, though you didn’t believe it for a second.

As soon as you walked out the door, the guy pushed off the wall where he’d been waiting, his expression darkening when he saw Nathan’s arm around you.

“Hey you!” Nathan called, drawing himself up straighter, smirking at the fact that he was nearly a whole foot taller than the other guy.

“Who me?” he asked.

“Yeah, you, y’prick,” Nathan scoffed. “I hear you’ve been messin’ with my girl.”

At his words your brows rose in surprise and you ducked your head, trying to fight back the grin that was threatening to steal across your face.

“ _ Your _ girl?” the guy spat, incredulity painting his face. “She ain’t never mentioned--”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Nathan cut in, “ _ my _ girl, and I don’t appreciate you harassin’ her. She don’t appreciate it,  _ nobody _ appreciates it. So why don’t you take the hint and scamper off like a good boy, eh? And don’t show your ugly mug round here again! You probably have a tiny dick too,” he threw in there for good measure.

Once he’d finished his little tirade, which you had to admit was rather sweet, in his own way, he stared the bloke down, raising his thick eyebrows as if just daring him to try anything.

“Yeah? And whatcha gunna do bout it, huh?” the guy shot back, not stepping down. “You don’t look so tough, y’gangly git.”

Nathan’s eyes narrowed, his grip around your shoulder tightening before he was pushing you behind him and stepping in front of you defensively.

“Oh, I’m tough. I’m  _ real _ tough. Come at me, bro!” he exclaimed raising his fists as if he were actually gunna fight the fellow.

“Nathan!” you hissed in alarm -- this  _ wasn’t _ what you’d had in mind when you’d asked him to walk you home.

Glancing over his shoulder at you, he flashed what he probably assumed to be a reassuring grin. “Don’t worry [Y/N], m’love, I can take ‘im!”

Rolling your eyes, you crossed your arms over your chest. “If you end up dyin’, I’m gunna kick your fuckin’ arse!”

If anything, that didn’t seem to deter him, his grin only growing as he waggled his eyebrows at you. The guy across from him looked taken aback for a moment, no doubt confused by your exclamation, but soon he had his fists raised as well, advancing on Nathan before throwing a right hook, catching him right on the jaw.

Nathan gasped, touching his cheek gingerly. “That was just a lucky shot, mate. C’mon!” Again the other guy’s fist made contact and you winced, not sure how much longer you could stand watching Nathan get beat up for you.

Spitting blood, Nathan wiped the rest of it from his chin with the back of his hand, this time managing to get a shot in himself, mouthing ‘ow’ as he shook his hand. While the bloke was dazed, Nathan managed to tackle him, crashing to the pavement atop him before scrambling to hold him down, throwing punches til the guy surrendered.

“Alright, alright, I give up, jeeze!” he cried, holding up his hands. “You can have ‘er, she ain’t worth it.”

Nathan frowned, grabbing his lapels and lifting him so their faces were inches apart, no trace of amusement in his expression. “To you, maybe,” he hissed under his breath, dropping the guy as he got to his feet, a trifle unsteadily and you rushed to his side, catching him before he tripped, letting him lean on you.

“Did you call me your girl?” you asked, glancing over at him as you walked, a small smile playing at your lips despite everything.

“Uhh… did I?” Nathan asked, feigning ignorance. “I was in the zone, I can’t rightly remember.”

“You called me your girl,” you insisted, your grin growing at the conflicted look on Nathan’s face.

“Okay, yeah, maybe I did,” he admitted, “but it was in the heat of the moment, it was part of the charade,” he exclaimed.

“Uh  _ huh _ ,” you said with a smirk, stopping and turning to him, reaching up to jerk his face toward you for a better look. “You’re gunna have one helluva shiner tomorrow,” you murmured, turning his face this way and that. 

“Yeah, well, it was worth it,” he murmured, his eyes darting away from yours. “Besides, it’ll make me look tough. The ladies love that kind of thing, right?” he asked, his usual bravado returning.

“D’you mean, do  _ I _ like that kinda thing?” you asked, taking him off guard, watching his adam’s apple bob slowly as he swallowed. 

“Well… do ya?”

“Maybe, a little,” you murmured, and his eyebrows rose as he sucked in a breath, his eyes flicking to your lips.

“That’s… good t’know,” he said finally, and you smiled, unable to hold it back any longer.

“Did you do all this,” you gestured to his face and blood flecked shirt,” just to impress me?”

Glancing away he cleared his throat. “Maybe.”

Gently turning his face back to you, you looked up at him. “Next time, you don’t have to go to such lengths. I  _ already _ like you, Nathan, you don’t hafta… prove yourself in order t’get some sort of affection from me.”

He blinked, his mouth falling open, at a loss. 

Trailing your fingers from his jaw down to the zipper of his jacket, you balled the fabric in your fist, pulling him down to you. “I was gunna kiss you either way, y’know,” you murmured before pulling him against you, your lips colliding and Nathan wasted no time pressing you back against the alley wall, his hand slipping round to cradle the back of your head as he kissed you back.


	5. One of Those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What's your problem?" + "You."

It was one of those days.

You know the ones, where you just wake up in a shitty mood and then every tiny little inconvenience just tips you closer to the edge of a breakdown? Yeah, it was one of  _ those _ days.

It also didn’t help that as soon as you woke and rolled off his tiny mattress, Nathan was already starting in on his antics, and boy was he in fine form today. Any other time and he’d usually have you laughing, even at his dirtiest jokes, or at the least rolling your eyes affectionately and giving him a playful shove, but not today.

Today you just wanted to focus on the task at hand and be left to your sour thoughts, praying the others would just kinda notice and leave you alone til your service hours were over, and for the most part they did, but not Nathan. No, he seemed bound and determined to get on your nerves.

You were waist deep in nasty scummy ditch water, fairly certain your waders had a leak in them somewhere and the smell was starting to get to you. On top of that your feet kept getting stuck in the mud as you used your skimmer to collect trash when Nathan splashed past you, chasing Simon with something gross he’d pulled out of the water.

“Hey, what the fuck!” you exclaimed, dropping the pole of the skimmer and frustratedly yanking your gloves off to wipe at your face.

Suddenly however, Nathan whipped toward you, dangling the dead thing in your face with an obnoxious laugh. Yelping in shock you tried to jump away, but your feet stuck and you windmilled your arms desperately trying to stay upright, grasping at Nathan as you fell backwards, pulling him into the water with you. The last thing you saw his eyes going wide in surprise.

Gasping and spluttering as your head broke the surface you floundered to your feet, coughing as Curtis offered to help you up and soon Nathan emerged from the water laughing.

“Oh, you shoulda seen th’look on your face!” he exclaimed, splashing at the water with mirth.

Growling under your breath you struggled to the shore, climbing the slope out of the ditch and stomping back toward the Community Center, your feet squishing in the waders. You could hear Nathan calling after you as he trailed behind, but you didn’t turn to look at him, your anger and frustration only building.

Slamming your locker you turned on one of the showers and began to undress, muttering under your breath as Nathan stumbled into the locker room. 

“Hey [Y/N], you’re not really  _ mad _ are yeh?” he asked, amusement still in his voice.

Ignoring him you let your sopping jumpsuit fall to the floor and heard him fumble with the clasps of his waders.

“[Y/N]? It was just a joke okay --  _ hey _ !” he exclaimed, nearly tripping on the pants of his jumpsuit bunched round his ankles. “You seriously gunna give me the cold shoulder?”

“Yep, that’s the plan,” you muttered, returning to undressing until you felt Nathan’s hand on your arm, spinning you.

“What’s your problem?” he demanded, his brows furrowed, his curls plastered to his face from his dunk in the ditch.

“You,” you exclaimed, pulling your arm out of his grasp. “You never know when t’stop!”

“Aw, c’mon it was all in jest! Usually you’d be laughin’ about shit like that!”

“Yeah well, not today!” you huffed. “Do you know how disgusting that water is?” you muttered, stalking toward the shower stall and yanking the curtain closed behind you, letting the warm water wash over your face.

“[Y/N], c’monnnn,” Nathan pleaded, the look in his eyes slightly desperate as he slipped past the curtain, flinching at your glare. “I’m sorry okay, I didn’t mean for yeh t’fall in.”

Turning your back to him you faced the wall, reaching for the soap, desperate to scrub off the layer of filth coating you.

“But hey, look where it got us huh?” Nathan continued, his voice next to your ear sending a shiver down your spine and you cursed your traitorous body.

“And where did it get us?” you snapped, though your anger was beginning to waver, your outburst having taken much of it out of you.

“Naked and away from work,” he purred and you turned to face him, the hesitant grin on his face making your stomach flip.

“I’m still mad at you, y’know,” you shot back, though there was barely any heat left in your words and Nathan knew it, his grin growing as he backed you toward the corner of the stall, your eyes wandering slowly downward, while heat rose to your face. 

“I really  _ am _ sorry, okay,” he murmured, leaning in, his eyes finding yours as he hesitated. “I’ll even prove it,” he said before pressing his lips to yours. 

Your first reaction was to pull him closer before reminding yourself you  _ were _ angry.  _ But he does have a point _ , you admitted,  _ we get to shirk work to clean off... and maybe it’s not so bad, after all _ . Not wanting to give in completely without a little fight, you kissed him back with ferocity, your hands tangling in his wet hair before you bit his lip, perhaps a little harder than you meant to. 

Hissing slightly, Nathan pulled back, a wild look in his eyes that bordered on arousal, and before you knew it, his grip on your hips was bruising as he pushed you against the wall, kissing you just as fiercely while you snaked your arms around his shoulders, moaning into his mouth, while the water continued to run, pelting you both as you made out, your moans echoing through the locker room.

By the time you both stumbled back out to the others, clean and rather satisfied, your anger was completely spent and you’d accepted Nathan’s apology, thinking he should apologize like  _ that _ more often.


	6. Y'Big Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Will you pretty please write a Nathan/reader sick fic or injury fic? Every ship needs one and you're like the best writer out there for him. 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hardest part of writing a sick fic is deciding which character is the one that’s sick and which one is taking care of them. So, I decided, why not both?

“[ _ y/n _ ],” Nathan whined pathetically from the couch, followed by a series of wracking coughs. “[y/n], I think I’m dyingggggg!”

“You’re not dying, Nathan! You can’t,  _ remember _ ?” you called back from the kitchen, though a grin tugged at your lips. As soon as he got even the tiniest bit sick he became even more needy and whiny than usual and though, admittedly, it got on your nerves a bit, you did find it slightly endearing as well.

Putting the finishing touches on the steaming mug of tea — four teaspoons of sugar, _Oh my God that’s sickeningly sweet,_ _but that’s the way he likes it_ , you went out to the couch to find him sprawled out, half draped off the edge, his arm thrown over his face melodramatically, peeking at you from under it.

“That for me?” he croaked, perking up slightly.

“Can’t drink it laying down,” you pointed out, raising your eyebrows and setting it on the coffee table in front of him. Torn between sitting up eagerly and making a show of how sick he was Nathan sat up quickly before slowly crossing his bare legs under him to make room for you to sit next to him.

Pitifully reaching for the mug of tea he brought it to his lips, burning his tongue in his haste and spitting it back into the mug with a whimper.

“Eww,” you said, fighting back a laugh, reaching for his forehead to check his temperature.

“Kith it bettah?” Nathan asked hopefully, sticking his tongue out toward you.

“Ew,  _ no _ ,” you exclaimed, nudging him away and he directed a pout at you before blowing on his tea and trying once more.

“It feels like your fever’s gone at least,” you mused, making to get up but Nathan shifted, leaning against you, trapping you against the couch as his lips connected with your cheek.

“I still feel like death though,” he moaned, sliding down further l, til his head was resting in your lap and you grinned, running your fingers through his hair.

“Y’big baby, if you get me sick, I swear t’God—“ your words held no heat however and you ended up spending the rest of the day with him on the couch, watching him as he finally got some rest.

——

Several days later you were regretting letting him kiss you as you hid under the covers, feeling like death; sweating and shivering in turns under your blanket, unable to get warm.

_ He wasn’t joking _ , you thought bitterly with a groan.

Moments later, the door to your shared flat banged open, announcing Nathan’s return and soon he was jumping onto the bed, yanking the covers back so he could see you.

“[y/n], I’m baaaack,” he exclaimed and you only whimpered in return, his voice too loud for your pounding head.

“ _ Nathaaaaan _ ,” you whined, trying to pull the blanket out of his hand. “I don’t feel well,” you muttered crossly and he stilled, his hand gently pushing your sweat soaked hair from your forehead.

“I know, that’s why I brought yeh some soup,” he said, flashing you a grin that caught your attention.

“Soup?” you croaked hopefully and he held up the sack with the take out container for you to see. 

“Yeah, from that Greek place y’like so much down th’street.”

_ That _ definitely caught your attention and you sat up. “Have I told you today how much I love you?” you murmured, without a second thought.

Nathan’s grin faltered for a moment, a dazed look crossing his face that usually accompanied you saying those words and you wondered if he’d ever fully get used to someone telling him that so easily, and  _ meaning it. _

“Yeah, well,” he deflected, getting the container out and handing it to you as he gestured with the plastic spoon. “I might not be th’best with the whole sick thing. Knowin’ what t’do and bein’ all domestic an’ shite, but I do know soup’s s’posed ta help, so…” Trailing off he handed you the spoon as well, your fingers tingling when they brushed against yours.

“Thank you,” you murmured and Nathan’s grin returned. Toeing his shoes off and kicking them carelessly across the room he crawled over next to you on top of the comforter, plopping down next to you. As you blew on your first spoonful of lemon rice soup, you glanced at him over the rim of the styrofoam bowl. “You didn’t haveta do this, y’know?”

Nathan shrugged. “Aw, I feel a little guilty I s’pose, for gettin’ yeh sick in the first place.”

“Yeah, probably shouldn’t have let you kiss me,” you muttered, slurping the soup from the spoon. “But, it’s worth it, I guess.”

“Oh yeah?” Nathan asked, propping his head up in his hand as he watched you.

“Yep, ‘cause now you have t’take care of  _ me _ . You’re gunna have t’get a little domestic,” you said, directing a slightly evil look his way as you sniffled.

Nathan made a face, scrunching up his nose, but it was ruined by the way his lips twitched back into a grin shortly after. “Aw, for  _ you _ , I guess I  _ could _ ,” he relented sarcastically.


	7. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: drunk + “Your hand is in my personal space. Not that I mind.”

Nathan took another swig from the nearly empty bottle before offering it to you, shaking it enticingly and you took it from his hand with a clumsy grin. Leaning back you took a long drink, feeling the cheap whiskey burn as it went down, warming you from the inside out, though you were sure your cheeks were flushed for another reason.

“All righ’?” he slurred, glancing over at you, his eyelids drooping as he leaned in closer, bumping his shoulder against yours.

“Feelin’ pretty good,” you answered, bumping him back, grinning wider as you brought the bottle to your lips again.

“ _ Hey _ ,” Nathan whined, reaching across you, attempting to wrest it out of your hand, “thought we were sharin’,” he exclaimed.

Smirking, you held the bottle just out of reach. “You want it, y’gotta come get it,” you teased, your gasp turning into a soft shriek of laughter as Nathan surged forward suddenly, propping his hand to the side of you, practically on your thigh as he nearly toppled you over in his haste to snatch the bottle from your fingers.

Freezing, you cleared your throat, and Nathan seemed to realize how close he was, pulling back slightly, though he didn’t move his hand.

“ **Your hand is in my personal space** ,” you pointed out, fighting back a grin, trying to appear serious and he frowned, glancing down at it, his mouth opening sullenly.

“Well,  _ excuse _ me!” he cried indignantly, until you snorted with amusement. 

“ **Not that I mind** ,” you continued and Nathan’s brows rose.

“Oh?” he asked, forgetting about the bottle of whiskey for a moment as he wet his lips, his eyes wandering your face.

“Mhmm,” you hummed, a rush of giddy impulsiveness gripping you and without warning you leaned forward, pressing your lips to his, taking him by surprise and before he could gather himself you pulled back, downing the rest of the whiskey before tossing the bottle away.

“ _ Hey _ !” he yelped indignantly, suddenly realizing what you’d done as you cackled with laughter, nearly collapsing backward. “Not fair!” he cried, “Now I’m gunna have t’go get another bottle,” he whined, half pushing himself up to go raid the bar, and losing his footing, dropping back down to his mattress heavily.

“Oh hush, I think you’ve had enough,” you replied, sitting up. 

“Yeah?” Nathan asked, a drunken grin wending across his face, “well, can I at least have another kiss then?”

Your stomach did a flip and you shrugged noncommittally. “If you want it, y’gotta come get it.”


	8. Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hurt/comfort + "Listen, I know it’s hard, but I’m not going anywhere."

Gasping for breath as you jerked awake with a start, you glanced over your shoulder and a choked sob of relief left your lips when your gaze fell on Nathan, still sleeping peacefully behind you, his arm draped over your waist.

You’d had the dream again — the one where he died and didn’t come back. I had felt so  _ real _ .

Taking a shuddering breath as you furiously scrubbed at your damp eyes you felt Nathan stir behind you with a groan, pushing himself up to his elbow to look down at you.

“‘s wrong?” he asked, his voice still heavy with sleep, til he saw the tears glistening on your cheeks. “Hey, hey, hey, [Y/N], what’s wrong?” he asked, a note of frantic concern pitching his voice higher than normal.

“I’m fine,” you mumbled, not wanting to worry him,” it’s just that stupid dream again,” you explained, trying to keep the emotion from your voice.

“ _ Ohh _ ,” Nathan breathed, knowing exactly what dream you were talking about. You always seemed to have it not long after he’d been killed, usually gruesomely. 

“It’s alright,” he said, placing his hand awkwardly on your shoulder, trying to comfort you. “I’m right here, it was just a dream…”

“I know,” you murmured, shaking your head. “I know, but I can’t get it out of my head, and… I mean, I’m glad y’can’t die, it’s just… hard to watch, y’know? That lingering fear that it won’t work…” you trailed off, taking a deep breath and Nathan pulled your closer, wrapping his arms around you.

“ **Listen, I know it’s hard** … gavin’ t’see that. Trust me, I  _ know _ ,” he insisted, having had to watch you die twice now, each time lucky enough to have touched him right before, your own powers kicking in and borrowing his, keeping you alive.

“ **But I’m not goin’ anywhere** ,” Nathan assured you, squeezing you tightly, pressing his face against your neck and your heart gave a flutter.

Turning in his arms, you looked up into his eyes — those beautiful expressive eyes that you loved so much. “Y’promise?” you asked softly.

“Cross my heart, luv,” he answered, cupping your face gently before a cheeky grin pulled at his lips. “Y’seriously think I’d let a little thing like death get in the way of what we have? Fuck that,” he exclaimed, pulling a laugh to your lips. “Y’ain’t gettin’ away from me that easily.”

“Oh damn, there goes my chances of leavin’ ya for a porn star or somethin’,” you teased, laughing harder at the look on his face.

“Hey now! And here I was tryin’ to be romantic and shit!” he yelped, reaching down to tickle you til you were gasping for breath and calling uncle, Nathan’s lips pressing to yours, quickly and effectively stifling your laughter. And when you finally went back to sleep, the dream didn’t return.


	9. Not Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: cooking + “No, no, no. I know where this is gonna lead. We do not have the time for sex.”

Checking your watch you swore under your breath as you glanced back up, reaching for the skillet that was being to burn. “Shit, shit, shit,” you hissed, moving it off the heat.  _ Yep, it was burnt. _

Cooking had never been one of your strong suits, and you were even worse at it when under pressure.

“God dammit,” you growled under your breath, sighing as you looked down at the pathetic sight before you.  _ Maybe you could still save the meal,  _ you wondered when you felt Nathan’s arms wrap around you from behind, his chin coming to rest on your shoulder.

“What’s that burnin’ smell?” he asked and you groaned, your shoulders sagging as he looked down at the stove top. “Oh, that’s… uh, is that even still edible?” he asked and you attempted to shrug him off in your annoyance.

“Maybe,” you growled, but Nathan stayed put, chuckling softly as his hands began to roam. Attempting to ignore this you shoved the burned skillet off to the side and reached instead for the pot bubbling away on the back burner and began to stir.

When you felt Nathan pull back your hair and his lips brush against your neck you stiffened, forgetting to breathe for a moment as his mouth moved down your shoulder, his hand slowly creeping up under your shirt.

“ _ Ohh-- _ ” a soft moan slipped through your lips before you could catch it, quickly shaking yourself out of it to continue to cook.

“I heard that,” he murmured, a shit eating grin on his face as he switched sides and you frowned, your body reacting on its own as you arched against him, his other hand teasing the skin right above the waist of your jeans, the tips of his fingers slipping lower with some effort.

“ **No, no, no. I know where this is gonna lead** ,” you exclaimed, taking a deep breath and turning to face him, “ **We do not have the time for sex** . I just have enough time to finish dinner before we have to leave,” you insisted.

“Nonsense, there’s always time for a quickie,” he purred, leaning in to kiss you as you leaned just far enough back that he couldn’t reach.

“Yeah because you can’t last long,” you shot back with a wicked smirk, your eyes flicking up to his.

“Hey now, low blow!” he replied indignantly. “I’ve gotten better at not leavin’ yeh wantin’ afterwards,” he said, pouting and you grinned, rolling your eyes. “C’mon, you know you want to,” he insisted, glancing past you at the stove. “Besides, I don’t think even  _ you _ wanna eat that,” he said and you twisted, looking back at the stove and scowling -- the pot had bubbled over and the sauce was starting to look a bit curdled.

With a huff you flipped off the burners and turned back to Nathan. “Fine, we’ll pick up something to eat on the way to the show,” you said, giving in, wrapping your arms around his neck and a grin tugged at his lips before he surged forward to kiss you, lifting you awkwardly to set on the counter, managing to bang the back of your head on the overhead cabinet and almost knocking several dishes to the ground in his haste.

“Woops,” he murmured against your lips, kissing you sloppily as you laughed, holding onto him tighter so as not to fall before helping him work your jeans down and free his cock. Wasting no time, he was inside you and you had to let go of his shoulder with one arm to anchor yourself; pushing your ass closer to the edge of the counter as he held onto your hips, thrusting into you with abandon.  __

_ It was lucky he was so tall or this would be a lot more awkward _ , you thought, though you had to admit, there were much more uncomfortable places you’d fucked in your new apartment over the past week and once you’d both came, Nathan panting heavily as he leaned over you, his unruly sweat dampened curls falling into his eyes, you pushed them out of his face to kiss his forehead.

“So, dinner was a bust, but I think this was worth it,” you said, drawing a chuckle from your boyfriend and he wrapped his arms around your back, pulling you closer as you took his face in your hands to kiss him as he helped you down.

“Good, because we  _ might _ be late now,” Nathan admitted reluctantly, glancing over at the clock on the stove, grimacing as you pulled your jeans up.

“You arse!” you muttered, swatting at him, though the way your lips twitched told him you weren’t  _ that _ mad. 

“Oh please, you  _ liked _ it,” he exclaimed, letting you push him toward the door.

“That’s besides the point.”


	10. Caught In the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: cold & wet + “I know you might not think so, but you look really good right now.”

Collapsing next to Nathan at the bar he already had a beer waiting for you and you sighed as you brought the bottle to your lips. “Oh, you’re a saint,” you exclaimed gratefully, practically falling against him as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“You were hot shit up there tonight. The hottest of the hot!” he called over the music from the band that had taken the stage after you. “Couldn’t keep my eyes off yeh,” he added, closer to your ear and you smirked, turning to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Flatterer,” you called back and he merely waggled his eyebrows and grinned wider.

Pulling him out into the crowd with you, you lost yourself in the music and the feel of his body heat next to you and when the pair of you finally stumbled out of the bar after last call, you weren’t prepared for the deluge of cold rain that met you.

Shocked sober by the biting chill you stood frozen in the street for a moment before Nathan grasped your wrist, pulling you with him under a nearby overhang, just barely wide enough to cover you both, but you were already completely soaked through.

“Jesus,” Nathan exclaimed, shaking his long curls like a dog, spraying you with droplets. “Wasn’t expecting that. Did you know it was supposed t’rain tonight?” 

Grimacing, you attempted to wipe your face off, but it didn’t really help that your hands were just as wet. “No,” you grumbled, peering out into the night; the clouds overhead didn’t appear as if they were going to let up anytime soon.

Cold, wet, and annoyed, you moved closer to Nathan, who eagerly wrapped his arms around you, pulling your body against his. 

At least it was slightly warmer like this, and the sudden grin that split Nathan’s face made your heart beat a little faster.

“What?” you asked, peering up at him suspiciously.

“I know you might not think so, but y’look really good right now,” he said, brushing your sopping hair from your forehead and you frowned.

“I look like a drowned rat,” you argued.

“Maybe. But like, a sexy rat,” Nathan replied, his eyes wandering downward and you followed his gaze, suddenly realizing what he was so interested in.

“Ohhh, I see,” you mused, narrowing your eyes up at him. “It’s cause you can see my tits through my wet shirt, innit?”

Nathan shrugged. “I mean, that’s  _ part _ of it, but I always think you look good.”

“Flatterer,” you muttered fondly, turning your face away to hide your grin and the flush that warmed your cheeks.

Ducking out from under the overhang, Nathan checked the sky. “Man, it’s really comin’ down, “and you’re freezin’,” he observed as you trembled in his arms. “I don’t think we should wait it out, or we’ll be here all night.”

You whined at the thought of going back out into that freezing downpour, but Nathan was right.

His lips twitched into a grin as a thought occurred to him. “How bout a warm shower when we get home, hmm?” he asked, and you knew where this was headed.

“You gunna warm me up, hot stuff?” you teased and he waggled his eyebrows enticingly.

“I take care of my lady,” he exclaimed, taking your face in his hands and pressing his lips to yours.

At least his lips were warm, and you grinned into the kiss, thinking about the promise of that shower, and everything that would come with it.


	11. Definitely, Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> Would you ever be interested in writing another Nathan Young imagine in the same vein of “Jealous, Much?” Just instead of a guy maybe flirting with YN, it’s a girl DEFINITELY flirting with YN?  
> +  
> could you please write a nathan x reader smutty oneshot!! maybe where the reader and the gang go out to the pub for the night and afterwards the reader goes home with nathan?

“Aw c’mon, yeh gotta be _kiddin_ ’ me,” Nathan exclaimed, his eyes narrowing as he peered across the dim room.

“What?” Kelly demanded and Nathan gestured with his beer bottle to where [y/n] stood at the bar, and Simon leaned forward as well to peer around Kelly for a better look.

He _should_ be used to this by now, Nathan thought bitterly, seeing how it tended to happen nearly everywhere they went, _but really? Women too now?_

“I don’t see — _oh_ ,” Simon exclaimed, finally realizing what the others were looking at.

“Maybe she’s just bein’ friendly,” Kelly suggested, taking a swig, though she didn’t look like she really believed it.

“Oh yeah, friendly, _right_ ,” Nathan cried, scandalized. “She’s been gettin’ friendlier and _friendlier_ each time [y/n] goes up there. I mean, even Barry sees it,” Nathan continued, gesturing to Simon who nodded before realizing what Nathan was implying and frowned. 

“I mean, just look at that, she’s practically throwin’ herself at [y/n]. She saw us come in together. She’s probably convincin’ her that I’m shite an’ that she can pleasure her better because she’s got lady parts and knows how t’use em.”

“Oh, come off it,” Kelly argued, her ponytail swishing in her agitation. “So what if the bartender’s hittin’ on her, [y/n] fuckin’ loves ya! She wouldn’t do that t’ya.”

When Nathan looked doubtful Kelly kicked him under the table.

“Ow!” he cried, reaching down to grab his shin.

“Y’gotta trust me,” Kelly insisted, her eyes flicking to [y/n], who was returning to the table with their next round of drinks.

“Oh, how do you kno— _oh_ ,” Nathan gasped, suddenly remembering Kelly’s powers and his eyebrows raised.

“No,” she cut in sternly, reading his thoughts.

“No, what?” [y/n] asked as she set the fresh bottles on the table before sliding back into the booth next to Nathan who instantly slung his arm around her shoulder, pointedly glaring over to the girl behind the bar.

“Uh…” the three looked at each other, trying to come up with an answer.

“Well, uh, I was just suggestin’,” Nathan said, clutching at straws, “a good ol’ group orgy after this. Y’know? But Kelly shot me down and for some reason Barry’s still squeamish after, well, you remember,” he joked and [y/n] rolled her eyes, clearly buying his fib and instantly dismissing it as one of his usual raunchy jokes.

Kelly gave him a disgusted look and he quickly brought his bottle to his lips, finishing it off and grabbing one of the new ones.

——

“So,” he mused, leaning in closer to your side, “that bartender, huh? Hot or what?” he asked, his eyes flicking over to once again catch her looking your way. You frowned, shifting in the seat, your eyes narrowing slightly up at him.

“Is that an observation or a question?” you asked, taking a drink and Nathan shrugged, frowning dramatically.

“Just… makin’ conversation.”

“Nathan’s jealous,” Simon announced, leaving Nathan gaping at him, a tiny grin appearing on Simon’s face moments later.

“Oh, I know,” you said, eyeing your boyfriend with a knowing smirk. “He thinks he’s so subtle.”

“Hey, I’m _not_ jealous,” he insisted, pointing his beer bottle at Simon and then you, “but if I was, I’d have good reason t’be.”

“Uh huh,” you mused, following his eyes. “I mean, she’s good enough lookin’, I suppose, but I’m not really interested.”

“Y’sure?” Nathan pressed, “I mean, she was practically undressin’ you with her eyes.”

Leaning closer, you grabbed the collar of his flannel shirt and yanked him down so his ear was at your level. “I’d rather you undress me for real,” you whispered, smirking as he stiffened, and letting go of his shirt, surreptitiously slid you hand down his thigh, causing him to jump, his eyes swinging quickly over to the bar just in time to see the bartender toss her head disgustedly as he shot her a smirk and flipped her off triumphantly behind your back.

“Oh naw,” Kelly exclaimed, her eyes flicking between the two of you, “it’s startin’ t’get weird. I don’t wanna hear _that_. I’m fuckin’ out of here,” she announced, tipping back the rest of her beer and holding her hands up before sliding out of the booth.

“See ya, Kelly!” you called after her with a laugh.

“Yeah, you have a good night and I’m gunna go home and try t’forget I heard any of that.”

“Bye Kelly!” Nathan called after her cheekily, before turning his sights on Simon.

“Well, Barry–Simon,” he corrected, lifting his nearly empty bottle, “it’s been grand, but I have t’go home now and get laid. Cheers!”

Simon awkwardly lifted his drink in return as Nathan downed the rest of his and turned to usher you out of the booth.

“Good night Simon!” you called, fighting back a laugh as you threaded your fingers loosely with Nathan’s, pulling him along behind you.

As you passed the bar, Nathan slowed, catching the bartender’s eye and grinned broadly, clearly gloating. “Better luck next time,” he called and she folded her arms over her chest. 

“You’re a cocky shit, y’know that?” she called back and Nathan’s smirk only grew.

“Thank you! My girlfriend quite likes that about me!”

Offering an apologetic smile, you managed to keep your laughter in until you were at least out the door.

——

By the time you got to the door of your flat, Nathan’s mouth was already on yours, pressing you insistently up against the outside of you door, his hands wandering and you fumbled with the keys, nearly dropping them as his tongue swiped impatiently against your lips.

“Nathan,” you gasped, managing to push him back slightly, met with a rather adorable pout. “Maybe we should get inside first?” you suggested with a laugh. When he didn’t move you cocked an eyebrow at him. “You gunna shag me right out here in th’middle of the hall?” you asked cheekily.

Nathan looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching for the keys in your hand and fumbling with the lock. “Temptin’ as that sounds, might not wanna chance it. I don’t fancy the idea of getting another ASBO for public indecency.”

“So let’s be indecent in our own home,” you purred before the door clicked open behind you and Nathan’s mouth was back on yours as he awkwardly walked you backwards and kicked the door shut behind him.

Once inside, you toed off your shoes and tugged at Nathan’s flannel til he slipped it off and began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans, while you continued to undress, losing your shirt and bra before sliding down your jeans and panties.

Once Nathan ripped his shirt over his head, the last of his clothes falling to the floor with the rest, you felt his eyes caress you hungrily and you led him further into the room, grabbing his hand and spinning him to push backwards onto the couch with a surprised grunt before crawling astride him.

His hands instantly found your backside, giving your ass a firm squeeze before traveling up to circle your waist as your tongues warred and twisted.

“Did you really mean what y’said about not being interested in that bird at the bar?” Nathan asked suddenly and you pulled back to take in his face. Though he tried to hide the insecurity in his eyes you were too well versed in reading him by now and you smiled softly, wanting nothing more than to put him at ease and show him that you truly only wanted him.

“Course I meant it,” you murmured, tilting your head to trail several open mouthed kisses along his jaw, grinning against his skin as you felt him shiver beneath you, his grasp on your waist tightening.

“I’m a little surprised though,” you mused, pausing to nibble at his ear, his thick curls tickling your face.

“‘Bout what?” Nathan asked breathlessly, his words dissolving to a sharp hitch of breath as your teeth scraped skin.

“I was half expectin’ you t’try to organize a threesome or maybe one of those _group orgies_ y’seem so interested in,” you teased, throwing his earlier line back at him and after a moment Nathan cleared his throat, his hands gripping your arms pulling you up short.

“Yeah, well, as hot as two girls makin’ out it is, I don’t really fancy the thought of sharin’ yeh.”

His words brought a grin to your face and you shifted your hips, teasingly grinding against him, leaving you both wanting more.

“Good, cause I’m not really into sharing either,” you whispered, relishing the dazed grin that lit up his face before you claimed his lips for a kiss, guiding him into you.

Leaning back to anchor your hands on his thighs, your first thrust drew him deeper and you smirked as you began to move, rolling your hips lazily as his gaze hungrily traveled up your body, so temptingly on display for him; his hands swiftly following, greedily claiming every inch of you as his until desperation clutched the pair of you and Nathan pulled you back to him, wanting to feel your skin against his.

Practically crushing you to him as he impatiently bucked into you, meeting each quickening thrust of your hips with his until your flat was filled with your breathless moans and gasps. Nathan’s insistent lips swallowed your cries until you were a mindless writhing, rutting mess, chasing your climax head long off the precipice while Nathan held out longer, each wild thrust overstimulating you further until tears rolled down your cheeks and he quickly pulled out to come against his stomach.

Too tired and sated and way past caring about the mess — knowing you’d need a shower anyway, you collapsed against him, burying your face in his unruly dark curls you loved so much as he slowly wrapped his arms around your waist.

“You’re fuckin’ amazing, you know that?” he murmured against you, his words muffled so you barely heard him.

“You’re pretty great yourself, contrary to popular belief,” you replied, feeling him squeeze you tighter.

Waiting for the off hand self-deprecating comment that usually followed your compliments, none came, and taken aback you pulled back, just far enough to look into his eyes, to be met with a hesitant grin.

“You really think so?” Nathan asked softly, hopefully.

Pressing a kiss to his sweat dampened forehead you fixed him with an unwavering look. “I really do,” you answered. “Why d’you think I’m datin’ yeh, huh?” you teased, his grin widening.

“Now, maybe we should… clean up, because this is starting’ t’feel a tad bit gross,” you pointed out, wanting to at least wipe off your stomach where you’d been pressed against his “rapidly cooling spunk” as he’d once put it.

“Aw, c’mon, just admit you like it _filthy_ ,” Nathan exclaimed, releasing his hold on you so you could stand and help him up, waggling his eyebrows at you.

“If I admit t’that will you come take a shower with me so we can get filthy all over again?”

You didn’t have to ask him twice.


	12. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey, can I request a Nathan Young x reader where they hang out at the community centre and chat about random stuff, maybe admit some feelings?

“What d’you think would win in a race -- a lobster or an armadillo?”

“ _What_?” you asked, a laugh bursting from your lips as you turned to look at Nathan, lounging next to you on the roof.

“You heard me, who d’you think’s faster?” he insisted with a smirk.

“Where did you even get those two animals? Why would they even be racing?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ they be?” he countered, pointing at you around the cigarette between his fingers. “Besides, it’s not your turn yet, y’hafta answer. Them’s the rules,” he insisted.

Rolling your eyes, you leaned back in your seat, giving your answer to Nathan’s question at least a _little_ thought. “I guess I’d say, probably the armadillo if they’re on land, but the lobster if they’re in the ocean.”

Nathan nodded thoughtfully as he brought the cigarette to his lips and you sat forward. “Y’know, I don’t know if that really counted as a proper question,” you mused and Nathan shrugged.

“I wanted your honest answer,” he said, “besides, I was kinda hopin’ you’d pick dare,” he admitted, an impish light dancing in his emerald eyes.

“I’m sure you were,” you muttered, snatching the cigarette from his fingers and taking a drag as he stuck his tongue out at you. “Alright, truth… or dare?” you asked, raising your eyebrows at him and getting a cheeky smirk in return.

“I choose dare, cause I’m not a pussy,” he exclaimed boldly.

“Oh, fuck you,” you gasped in faux scandal, “just for that you’re not gettin’ the _nice_ dare I had lined up for ya.”

“I take it back, I was only jokin’!” Nathan yelped quickly, trying to backpedal, knowing your _nice_ dares usually led to making out.

“Oh, no, I dare you to…” thinking, you glanced around the roof for ideas, a decidedly evil smirk twisting your lips, “...take a sip from that can over there,” you finished, pointing to the half empty beer can from yesterday next to the chair Kelly usually sat at.

Nathan’s nose wrinkled in disgust as his eyes followed your finger. “Ugh, Kelly’s cigarette butts are in there,” he muttered, but he got to his feet and plucked the can from the ground, sloshing the foul liquid around as he peered into the mouth of the can, frowning.

“That’s whatcha get,” you quipped with a shrug, fighting back a grin as Nathan mimicked you disgustedly, bringing the can to his lips.

Taking much more than a sip he exhaled dramatically, tossing the can away before belching and then proceeding to gag before once again straightening and spreading his arms wide.

“You’re shameless,” you said and he bowed low.

“Thank you,” he exclaimed, “now it’s your turn, [y/n]. Truth or dare?”

Hoping you wouldn’t regret it you picked dare to match Nathan, not wanting to be outdone. 

A grin curled his lips and he eyed you appraisingly. “I dare you… t’flash me,” he announced, waggling his eyebrows, entirely pleased with himself.

Fighting back a grin of your own, you sat up and flicked the spent cigarette away before grasping the hem of your tank top, slowly lifting it and your bra in one fluid motion so Nathan could get a good view of your tits before you lowered your shirt once more.

“Wanker,” you muttered affectionately before reclining back again, holding Nathan’s gaze. Before you knew it he was plopping down next to you. 

“Have I ever told you, you have _the_ most amazin’ tits I’ve ever seen? And I have seen a fair many,” he announced, scooting down on the bench to rest his head in your lap, squinting up into the sun overhead as he grinned at you.

“A fair many, huh?” you asked dryly, swatting his head lightly before running your fingers through his hair, silencing his whine, which turned to a soft moan as your fingers lightly scratched his scalp and his eyes fluttered shut with a contented sigh. “Truth or dare?” you asked, smiling as you watched him.

“Truth,” he answered, too comfortable now to get up for a dare.

“Hmm,” you mused, twisting one of his curls round your finger, thinking what to ask. “If you could go anywhere in the world right now, where would you wanna go?” you asked curiously.

Nathan thought for a moment. “I’ve always wanted t’go to Vegas,” he answered, opening one eye to squint up at you. “Bright lights, classy hookers, gamblin’. What’s not t’love?” he joked, his lips twitching into a grin.

“I’m pretty sure those classy hookers are called escorts,” you pointed out with amusement.

“Yeah, well, I guess that part doesn’t really apply anymore,” he added with a shrug, glancing up at you meaningfully.

“Are you implying you’d like t’take me with you?” you asked, trying to hide your grin.

“Well, yeah, you’re my girlfriend,” Nathan replied as if it were obvious. “‘K, truth or dare?” he continued, watching you carefully, looking particularly comfortable.

“Alright, truth then,” you answered, preparing yourself for whatever probing question he had in store, however, Nathan hesitated a moment, his green eyes flicking away.

“D’you… regret movin’ out of your stepmum’s and comin’ t’stay here, at all?”

_With me?_

The unspoken words hung in the air between you.

“Not for a second,” you answered, your fingers pausing in his hair, “why?”

“Uhhh,” Nathan exclaimed, caught off guard, not prepared for your question. “I didn’t choose truth!” he yelped, trying to sit up, but you held him in place.

“Then I _dare_ you to tell th’truth,” you exclaimed. 

“I already told yeh, I… lo-- like havin’ yeh around,” Nathan replied, no longer fighting your grasp on his curls.

“Is that it?” you pressed, frowning.

“‘Course it’s not,” Nathan insisted, swallowing, his eyes finding yours for a moment before dancing away again. “I--I still can’t believe you’re even goin’ out with me at all,” he admitted, the words bursting out of him all at once, his ears turning decidedly red and he quickly sat up, rubbing the back of his neck as his shoulders hunched.

Sobering, you scooted closer, til your arm touched his and he turned to look at you. “I like you, Nathan. Actually, a lot… and spoiler alert it’s not exactly ‘cause you’re super suave.”

“ _Ow_ ,” Nathan gasped lightly, clutching at his chest and you rolled your eyes.

“I like you for all the stupid little reasons. You make me laugh, y—you’ve had my back when no one else did, & you stood up for me. You know what it’s like…” you trailed off, glancing at him askance and slipping your hand in his.

“Well… y’know… I’ve never met anyone like you before,” Nathan admitted softly, turning your joined hands, his eyes glued to them. “I’ve never felt…” cutting off abruptly, he cleared his throat and without a word he lifted your hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the smooth skin on the back of your hand.

Sensing he wanted to say more but not knowing how, you huffed a soft laugh, steering the conversation back to lighter tones. “So, no,” you answered, “I don’t regret becomin’ a homeless for you. There’s no one I’d rather sleep in the Community Center with,” you said, meeting his incredulous grin with one of your own, though the words you really wanted to say stuck in your throat, much like Nathan’s.


	13. Warm You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct Continuation of [Caught in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923934/chapters/63007750).

Laughing and shivering as you and Nathan stumbled through the door to your dark flat, you promptly fumbled with your soaked boots as Nathan toed off his trainers, leaving them in the middle of the room. Past caring about neatness, all you wanted was a hot shower and to crawl into bed with your boyfriend -- not to mention the warming up of his own he’d promised you.

Outside, the rain still came down, pelting the windows relentlessly, but inside Nathan was already twisting on the tap, letting the water run hot before turning back to you and helping you undress, his hands pausing to grope you brazenly as soon as you’d shucked off your rather see through top and lost your bra.

“ _ Nathan _ ,” you gasped before his mouth descended on yours hungrily, his hands kneading your tits roughly before rolling your pert nipples between his fingers, sending heat rushing south to pool between your thighs.

When Nathan didn’t seem to want to stop, you took it upon yourself to unbutton and unzip his sopping jeans, working them down his hips to pool on the floor around his ankles with a wet plop before peeling your own jeans off; stuck to your skin.

Laughing against his lips as he walked you toward the shower, nearly tripping on his pants as he stepped out of them, he almost pulled you with him before he righted himself.

“Oops,” he muttered, laughing along with you.

“Maybe we should just walk the rest of the way to the shower,” you suggested, grinning over your shoulder at him as you opened the frosted glass door, and stepped under the warm stream of water, shuddering a contented sigh, and Nathan didn’t hesitate to step awkwardly in after you and shut the door behind him.

Moments later a sigh left his lips as well as you reluctantly stepped aside to share the water with him. You watched Nathan’s eyes flutter shut as the warm spray ran over his head and his already rain soaked curls plastered to his face and you took a step closer, running your palms over his chest.

“Jesus, your hands are freezing,” he gasped with a jerk, his eyes snapping open.

“Yeah, well, so were yours but y’didn’t hear me complainin’ when you were fondlin’ me,” you countered wryly and Nathan had the good grace to look at least a  _ little _ abashed.

“I guess you got a point,” he admitted, pulling you closer, his back now shielding you from the spray of the water, but at least the steam filling the small stall was warm enough. However, not long after his mouth found yours, his hands eagerly wandering your slick body, you began to shiver again.

Pulling back, Nathan frowned and grabbed your arms, shuffling you around in the cramped stall so you were once again under the blessedly warm water. “Oh, thank you,” you moaned, melting against him as he moved in to pick up where he left off, but soon you were spluttering as the water ran down into your face, making breathing, especially while kissing rather difficult.

“Nathan, this isn’t worki--” you began, but not ready to give up yet, he spun you once more, pushing your back up against the adjacent shower wall as he dipped his head to kiss your neck, lifting your leg to hook around his hip and you quickly wrapped your arms around his shoulders to keep from slipping.

“Nathan, I--” you tried again, but when he grabbed his cock to rub against your cunt, the words died on your tongue and you felt him grin against your skin.

“Yeah, like that don’tcha?” he murmured, and you couldn’t help the chuckle that left your lips, until he tried to slide into you.

Between the awkward height difference, the slippery shower floor, and the rather non-lubricating effect of the water, despite how wet you were for him, the entire situation had bad idea written all over it.

“Nathan, this is kinda uncomfortable,” you murmured and a frustrated huff, almost more of a whine left his lips.

“ _ But _ \--” he protested, thinking quickly. “Okay, okay, I got it. I’ll pick you up, and hold you against the wall. It’ll be hot, trust me, I’ve seen them do this in plenty of pornos before.”

“I don’t know about this Natha--” before you could finish he attempted to lift you, pressing your back into the shower wall to stabilize himself.

“Aha!” he cried triumphantly, “I told yeh this would work, now…” he trailed off, biting his lip in concentration as his cock bumped your entrance and he moved to line himself up, slowly pushing into you, frowning as he tried several shallow thrusts, working his way deeper inch by slow inch.

“Is it just me or is the water starting to cool off?” you asked and Nathan let out a small huff.

“C’mon, we’re almost there,” he murmured and you weren’t sure if he was trying to persuade you or himself. However, as he tried to reposition slightly his feet slid dangerously and you shared a wide eyed look of panic before he pulled out and you were both slipping to the floor to land in a heap of tangled wet limbs, the luke-warm water pelting you as you barked a laugh, Nathan pouting next to you.

“Face it, babe, I’m startin’ t’think shower sex is a little overrated,” you giggled, poking his cheek as he frowned disappointedly.

“I don’t get it, they always make it look so easy.”

“Well, that’s what they get paid to do, innit?” you pointed out as you untangled yourself and got to your feet, turning off the faucet before helping Nathan up.

“True,” he agreed as he followed you out of the shower.

“Fuck, it got cold,” you muttered, wrapping your arms around yourself uselessly as soon as the chill air outside hit you, pebbling your skin and Nathan quickly grabbed a towel from the ground, sniffing it before throwing it around the pair of you.

“Is that even clean?” you asked and Nathan shrugged in response. 

“Didn’t smell dirty,” he answered, rubbing you down, at least from the waist up and you found you didn’t really care overmuch with Nathan’s arms and something dry wrapped around you.

“Let’s go get under the covers,” you urged, past caring if you were fully dry or not by the time you got into bed. Refusing to unwrap the towel or his arms from you Nathan awkwardly walked you backwards into the bedroom til the back of your legs hit the side of the mattress and you fell backwards with a gasp that quickly turned to a peal of laughter as Nathan fell with you, tumbling atop you into the bed.

Rolling out from under him you quickly pulled the comforter up around your shoulders as Nathan crawled in after you, wrapping his arms around you from behind and curling around you, pulling you close -- your back pressed against his damp chest and his erection distractingly nestled against your ass.

With a contented sigh his lips found the slope of your neck as his hands wandered, slipping between your thighs, his long fingers impatiently delving into your slick folds. Humming innocently, you squirmed against him teasingly, arching your back to grind your ass against his twitching cock, smirking as he let out a whine, his mouth leaving your skin.

“God, you’re fuckin’ killin’ me, y’know that?” 

Laughing wickedly, you glanced back at him over your shoulder. “Patience is a virtue,” you teased, writhing against him, wearing a smug grin.

“You can’t exactly expect me t’be patient when I’m  _ this _ horny and you’re very hot and  _ very _ naked and pressed right up against me!” he protested and you decided to have mercy, giggling as you turned in his embrace to face him, throwing your leg over his hip and snaking your arms around his shoulders.

“You think I don’t want you just as much?” you asked, rolling your hips against his twitching cock, his body heat and the comforter doing wonders to warm you back up after the chill of the rain and your botched attempt at shower sex, leaving you terribly wanting.

Nathan’s eyebrows rose, his eyes roaming your face as if searching for something. “You  _ do _ ?” he asked softly and you nodded slowly, tilting your face to press your lips to his in a lingering kiss that only intensified with each meeting of your lips, leaving you both quite breathless.

“I always want you, Nathan,” you admitted, flushing, and the dazzling incredulous grin he flashed you in response had your heart skipping a beat.

“Then what th’fuck are we waitin’ for, huh?” he asked eagerly, rolling you to your back and plunging into you, sheathing himself with a groan before pulling nearly all the way out and slowly thrusting back in, for once surprisingly taking his time despite how impatient he’d complained of being and soon your cries drowned out the sound of the rain still pelting the windows relentlessly.


	14. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “you know, i would help, but making fun of you is so much more satisfying.”

“Y’missed a spot,” Nathan exclaimed with a laugh, pointing the end of his hose wand at you as if it were his dick and you shot him a level look, nudging his wand away with yours before moving on to water the next plant in the row.

“No, seriously though,” he insisted with a giggle as he leaned back against the community garden’s chain link fence, cigarette in hand, water hose in the other. “I could make yeh so _wet_ right now,” he exclaimed, biting his lip suggestively and you rolled your eyes.

“Will y’get off your arse and help us already?” you asked, kicking his sneaker as you moved to the next plant, showering it with water as Simon and Kelly placed them in the holes that Alicia and Curtis dug.

**“Y’know, I** _ **would**_ **help, but givin’ yeh as hard time’s so much more satisfyin’,”** Nathan exclaimed with a smirk, making no move to get up.

“Oh, fuck you, Nathan,” you muttered, flashing him a wry glance.

“Is that an offer?” he asked, “Cuz _finally_! I thought you’d never ask,” he exclaimed cheekily, waggling his eyebrows at you.

“In your dreams,” you shot back, but Nathan wasn’t deterred in the slightest. In fact, if anything, his grin widened.

“C’mon, don’t tell me y’haven’t thought about it?” he asked smugly. “You _know_ you want this,” he continued, gesturing down his body as he stretched out in an attempt at being enticing.

_Just because you may have thought about what it would be like to hook up with Nathan once… or twice… didn’t mean he had to know that._

Cocking your head an impulsive idea hit you and with a shrug and a mischievous grin you turned your hose on, spraying him right in the crotch of his jumpsuit.

With a spluttered gasp Nathan scrambled to his feet, losing his half smoked cigarette in the process.

“What was that for?” he cried indignantly as you began to giggle, the others joining in as well.

“You were right, I _had_ been thinking about getting you wet,” you replied with a teasing smirk and Nathan’s eyes widened.

“Oh ha ha, very funny! You’re _so_ clever. I’m actually a little impressed,” Nathan exclaimed, though there was no heat to his words.

Moments later you were just as soaked as he was as he chased you with the hose, and with a shriek of laughter you retaliated while the others quickly moved out of the way.

“She really shoulda seen that coming,” Curtis announced, shaking his head ruefully.

“I’m pret-ty sure she did,” Alisha replied distractedly, pulling her phone from her pocket.

“Ugh, they needta just get on with it already,” Kelly muttered under her breath as Simon glanced at her, confused.

“What do you mean?” he asked, looking back to [y/n] and Nathan who now looked to be making a truce before Nathan broke it and [y/n] shoved him.

Kelly’s eyes followed Simon’s and she merely rolled her eyes with a scoff before getting back to work.


	15. Whatcha Gunna Do About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you pretty please write a smutty one shot where the reader is in a band and nathan gets all flustered seeing her perform one night?

Sure, Nathan had seen [y/n] play before, a couple times at least, so he knew what to expect, plus he could honestly say he liked her music, so the whole thing was a win-win. However, as she walked on stage looking like  _ that _ his mouth fell open, his beer bottle nearly slipping out of his fingers. Composing himself, the crowd bunched around him, pressing him against the barricade in the front of the cramped stage and he settled in to watch the set, lucky enough to have snatched the best spot in the shitty little dive bar, right at [y/n]’s feet.

“[y/n]! I love you! You’re so hot! Go out with me!”

The cry from somewhere behind him in the depth of the crowd made Nathan frown bitterly, but [y/n] didn’t even respond to the catcall, merely playing the opening chord of the song, catching his eye with a wink and flashing him a grin meant only for him. 

His mood once again buoyed, Nathan watched, unable to keep his eyes off his girlfriend. He didn’t know what it was about tonight, but he’d never seen her this provocative on stage before, shimmying and writhing as she danced, guitar in hand as she shook her hair out, and with each smokey glance she threw him the hotter it felt in the already stifling bar. During the last song when she caught his eye  _ and _ bit her lip, Nathan knew there was no way he could wait til they got home before he jumped her.

“Hey babe, what you think?” you asked with a smirk as you joined Nathan at the bar, bouncing up onto your toes to place a kiss to his cheek. Knowing, or at least guessing at how worked up you’d gotten him, from the look on his face alone, you squeaked as he grabbed your arm, yanking you with him to the back without a word.

“D’you have any idea of how  _ horny _ I am right now?” he hissed and you couldn’t help but huff an aroused laugh.

“Oh,  _ really _ ?” you drawled cheekily, stepping closer to him, your eyes pointedly flicking down and back up. “If the size of your boner is any indication, I’d say… pretty damn horny,” you answered smugly, feeling rather proud of yourself.

At your response, Nathan gaped at you, his grip on your arm tightening as he took a deep breath. “You did that on purpose!” he accused.

“Did what?” you asked coyly, enjoying riling him up.

“Oh-ho, you know  _ exactly _ what y’did, you little minx,” he exclaimed heatedly, his emerald eyes flashing, “shakin’ your thing up on stage like that, in those sexy little leather pants, do you know how fuckin’  _ hot _ that was?”

“Hmm,  _ maybe _ ,” you teased, raising up on your toes to whisper in his ear, his curls tickling your face. “So, whatcha gunna do about it?”

When you pulled back, you locked eyes and Nathan wet his lips, his gaze darting this way and that before he pulled you with him to the bathroom stall, locking the door behind him. 

As soon as you were inside, his mouth was on yours, deepening the kiss as he groped you, and you found you didn’t mind, reaching down to give his cock a firm squeeze through his jeans and he groaned into your mouth. 

It wasn’t often you could coax Nathan’s dominant side out, usually preferring to take the lead yourself, but enough teasing usually did the trick, leaving him frustrated and needy enough to get a little rough with you, which was exactly what you wanted tonight.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” you gasped as Nathan’s mouth latched onto your pulse point, his teeth grazing skin as he marked you roughly, kissing lower to leave another dark hickey, and your knees nearly gave out, your panties no doubt a sopping mess.

“Nathan, are y’gunna fuck me or what?” you whined impatiently, surprised he hadn’t gotten your pants off yet. Pulling back, he caught your eye and you shivered excitedly at the lust drenched gaze that met you.

“Just makin’ sure you’re good an’ wet for me, babe,” he replied cheekily and you grabbed his hand to slide down the front of your panties as you unbuttoned your jeans, relishing the way his eyes lit up as he felt you, swallowing thickly.

“I really don’t think y’need t’worry about that,” you purred and Nathan practically shuddered, pulling his hand from your pussy to hastily free he cock as he stumbled back toward the toilet. Plopping down heavily, he pulled you toward him, helping you work your tight pants down before spinning you and giving your bare ass a firm swat that brought a gasp to your lips. Holding onto the wall with one hand you guided his cock between your legs with the other as you lowered yourself onto him with a moan as he filled you.

Taking a moment to adjust, you leaned back against his chest, your cheek brushing his curls as you searched for his mouth, twisting in his embrace to kiss him sloppily as you began to grind in his lap, his cock buried deep inside you.

“Oh, fuck [y/n], oh  _ fuckk _ you feel so good,” he panted, impatiently thrusting up into you, his free hand not steadying himself reached round for a handful of your tit, slipping up under your bra to knead you with, pinching your nipple roughly.

“Oh God yeah, bounce on my cock,” Nathan groaned, practically pressing his face into your back to stifle his cries as you obeyed. “I’ve always wanted t’fuck yeh in a bathroom,” he admitted panting as you rode him.

“Yeah?” you asked with a laugh. “Kinda weird, but okay.”

“Oh, fuck, [y/n],” Nathan exclaimed suddenly, tensing, his cock twitching inside you. “ _ Shit _ ,” he muttered under his breath.

“Did you just cum?” you asked, stilling in his lap.

“Uhhh…  _ maybe _ ,” Nathan answered reluctantly and you whined loudly, letting your head fall forward.

“Nathannn.”

Getting up, you pulled your pants back up with a huff, left more than wanting, but not keen on having him finish you with his fingers, and Nathan hurried to his feet as well. “I’m sorry, okay? I-I couldn’t help myself, that was just so  _ hot _ an’ your fanny was so fuckin’ tight, there was no way I could’ve lasted any longer under those conditions,” he argued, buttoning his jeans and you turned to throw him a level look.

Despite that, Nathan grinned, stepping closer. “Besides, that’s what y’get for teasin’ me like that earlier.”

At his words your mouth went slack.

“You fuckin’ dick,” you cried smacking his arm, but he only laughed, pulling you to him and wrapping his arms around you, pressing his forehead to yours.

“I’ll make it up t’you, I promise,” he insisted, batting his eyelashes at you. “I’ll take yeh home and I’ll fuck yeh till you beg me t’stop and then I’ll fuck yeh again for good measure, till y’won’t be able to walk the next day,” he offered with bravado and you couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“You better,” you murmured, tugging at his shirt and tilting your face to kiss him, feeling him grin against your lips. 

“Anythin’ for you babycakes.”

_ As if he weren’t getting anything out of it. The dick. _


	16. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “do you think they could hear us?” + “yes we can.” + “we’re just…friends.” + “friends don’t do this type of shit!”

You still had about half an hour til your community service hours were set to begin for the day, and as soon as Nathan ambled out of the locker room, stretching, you grabbed him by the collar and yanked him into the storage room with you, dropping the thin metal door and turning to face him. 

“Oh, clandestine make out session, eh? Count me in,” Nathan exclaimed enthusiastically, trapping you between his arms, your back pressed to one of the shelves behind you. Tugging once more at his lapel to draw him closer, his face inches from yours, you grinned.

“Will you just shut up and kiss me?” you murmured, and Nathan needed no more prompting, his mouth finding yours eagerly. 

Maybe a little _too_ eagerly -- his tongue already exploring your mouth with fervor and you couldn’t quite stop the moan that left you involuntarily as his palm found your breast, snaking under the unzipped section of your jumpsuit. Moaning louder you arched into his touch as he attempted to yank your zipper down lower with his free hand while you tangled your hands into his wild curls.

Somehow one of you lost your balance in the shuffle and you went down, pulling Nathan with you, or maybe it was the other way round. Either way you landed in a heap on the floor with a shriek of laughter, and soon you were laughing harder, struggling to breathe, Nathan pouting at you til you placed a laughing kiss to his lips and getting him to smile.

Extricating yourself from his long limbs, you crawled into his lap, straddling his waist as your mouth hungrily searched for his and he was only too glad to help, pulling you closer, his arms wrapping round your back. 

As your hips rolled against his, finding his straining bulge, you quickly swallowed his low moan, your tongue twisting with his as you repeated the action, the friction between you sending heat pooling between your legs, and soon you were grinding against him frantically, wishing there were fewer layers between you.

But fuck his cock felt so good against your clothed cunt.

“If yeh keep that up I’m gunna blow my load in my jumpsuit,” Nathan gasped between your increasingly sloppier kisses, but he made no move to stop you, bucking into each roll of your hips til suddenly he tensed, his whole body going rigid beneath you. 

Stilling, you pulled back to look at him, a proud smirk twisting your lips. “Oops,” you murmured, but Nathan only grinned shamelessly, leaning back against the shelf behind him and pulling you in for one more kiss, smiling against your swollen lips.

“ **D’you think they could hear us?** ” you asked quietly, glancing toward the door, Nathan’s eyes following yours.

“ **Yes, we can!** ” a chorus of disgusted voices answered and you felt your face heat to the tips of your ears. 

“Well, it’s only fair!” Nathan called impishly, “After how many times we’ve had t’hear Curtis and Alisha wanking off in here.”

“Fuck off, Nathan!” Alisha cried and someone kicked the door which only made him laugh louder and soon you were collapsed against him laughing as well.

——

“ _So_ ,” Kelly prompted, jabbing at a piece of nearby trash with more force than necessary, her dark rimmed eyes swinging to Nathan.

“So?” he responded, smirking, holding open the trash bag in his hands for her to stick the rubbish in.

“I hope you changed after… earlier,” she continued disdainfully, her eyes pointedly flicking to the discoloured section near the crotch of his jumpsuit and back up again.

Nathan frowned exaggeratedly and shrugged. “It’s gunna get dirty out here anyway,” he reasoned, chuckling when Kelly gave a disgusted cry.

“You’re so disgusting.”

“Thank you,” Nathan quipped, swinging his trash picker idly as his eyes once more sought out [y/n] across the field.

“When are you gunna tell her?” Kelly asked, smacking her gum, and her sudden question made Nathan jump slightly.

“Tell who what?” he yelped, quickly trying to look nonchalant, jabbing his trash picker into the dirt and leaning against the pole.

“ _[y/n]_ ,” Kelly exclaimed, smacking him in the arm with her own pole, grinning when he yelped again louder and massaged his arm sullenly.

“What about her?” Nathan murmured, his shoulders hunching.

“When are yeh gunna tell her yeh fancy her?” Kelly asked knowingly.

“I don’t fancy her! **We’re… just friends** ,” Nathan replied defensively, though his gaze unwittingly still swung to [y/n].

“Bollocks,” Kelly scoffed, “ **friends don’t do that kinda shit!** Dry humpin’ in the storage closet? Yeah, no.”

“Well, maybe you’ve just never had good enough friends before!” Nathan countered, planting a hand on his hip as he pointed at her with his other hand.

“Oh, come off it. Everyone can see it,” she argued. “Just tell her already.”

“There’s nothin’ t’tell!” Nathan insisted, though the expression on his face was decidedly wistful.

“Whatever,” Kelly exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing her hands up before stalking away, leaving Nathan to sulk, chewing his lip as he thought her words over.


	17. Give Them Something to Stare At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “don’t stop looking in my eyes.” + “you’re holding back.” + “they’re staring...”/“well, let’s give them something to stare at.”

“ **Don’t stop lookin’ into my eyes** ,” Nathan murmured smugly, taking a step closer, hovering over you and you set your face, staring back at him with determination, though your eyes watered dangerously.

“Oh, you know you wanna blink,” Nathan taunted and you bit your lip, focusing on the flecks of hazel in his emerald eyes and his ridiculously beautiful long lashes, your job for the day momentarily forgotten.

_Seriously, it should be illegal how lovely his eyes were._

“What are you two doin’?” Alisha demanded, propping her hands on her hips as he directed an exasperated glare your way.

“Starin’ contest,” you explained, not wanting to be distracted, and Nathan’s lips pressed together in concentration.

“Give up already,” he said, narrowing his eyes, and you shook your head slightly.

“Not a fuckin’ chance. I’m gunna beat you.”

“Seriously?” Alisha called, throwing her hands up. When neither of you paid her any more mind she turned away with a huff, letting her arms fall back to her sides.

Suddenly a large lorry sped by, blaring it’s horn and Nathan flinched, blinking in surprise, instantly scowling as you began to gloat.

“Oh ho ho, I _beat_ you!” you exclaimed with glee, giving him a playful shrug. “I finally broke your winning streak! Who’s the master _now_?”

“Oh, c’mon, I was startled, it was a cheap win,” he argued, pouting as you continued to laugh.

“Oi mate, check it out, look at their jumpsuits!” Several raucous voices caught your attention and you glanced over to find a small group of teenagers gathered across the street, lounging at a nearby bench. One of them let out a low whistle and you could practically feel his eyes on you. 

“Check it out bruv, hottie alert.”

“Aw man, she is _way_ too hot for that gangly bloke.”

“Think we could get ‘er t’come over here?”

“Nathan, **they’re starin** ’,” you scowled, crossing your arms and turning your face to gesture toward the rowdy group across the street.

Nathan’s gaze followed yours and he smirked, his eyes lighting up mischievously. “Well, **let’s give ‘em somethin’ t’stare at, then** ,” he exclaimed cheekily, turning your face back to his and pressing his lips to yours, taking you by surprise and you instinctively clutched at his jumpsuit to keep upright.

“Nathan!” you hissed, pulling away, feeling your cheeks heat, but he merely raised his thick eyebrows as he chased your retreating lips.

“ **You’re holdin’ back** ,” he exclaimed, his lips twitching with amusement, knowing you’d rise to the challenge.

Shoving all thought of the arseholes watching you out of your mind, you tightened your grasp on Nathan’s collar. “ _I’m_ holdin’ back, huh?” you muttered, “Oh, I’ll show _you_ , Nathan Young.”

Without warning you yanked him forward, swallowing his surprised gasp as your lips collided, your tongue boldly swiping against his bottom lip and he eagerly pulled you closer, your teeth clattering awkwardly as he grinned into the kiss, allowing you to deepen it, exploring his mouth with your tongue.

“Now that’s more like it,” he exclaimed, kissing you back hungrily, drawing a peal of laughter from you.

“Seriously?” Kelly exclaimed, walking by, a disgusted scowl on her face. “Y’can’t keep your hands off each other for more than like ten minutes?” she asked.

His lips leaving yours with a soft pop, Nathan directed a smarmy grin at your mutual friend, turning and slipping an arm round your waist as you quickly grabbed your trash bag to follow.

“Had t’give the little shits across th’street a little show,” he explained as you passed them, Nathan’s hand wandering, giving your arse a squeeze as he turned to flash a shit eating grin their way.

“I swear, you’re fuckin’ shameless,” Kelly muttered and you couldn’t help but grin, leaning into Nathan’s side. 

After all, you kinda liked that about him.


	18. So Badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “I’ve never wanted to fuck someone so badly.”

“ _Really_? In front of my _mum_?” Nathan whined incredulously in your ear as your hand crept higher up his thigh under the table.

“Play along and you’ll get a reward,” you promised, smiling sweetly at him.

“After all this teasin’ you better deliver,” he hissed, biting his lip to stifle a groan as you ran your palm over the prominent bulge in his trousers before giving him a squeeze.

“If you can hold out through dinner,” you taunted, flashing a cheeky grin, rather enjoying watching him squirm, his breathing growing heavy with the effort of keeping a straight face the more you teased him.

“Y’know, I really don’t need you t’get off,” he countered, throwing his arm around your shoulder and leaning in to whisper in your ear. “I can wank one out in the bathroom in less than five an’ ruin all your fun.”

Pouting, you pointedly pulled your hand away. “Sounds rather depressing, if you ask me. But if you’d rather your hand than my nice _tight_ fanny, then be my guest,” you finished wickedly, Nathan’s mouth falling open before a thought seemed to occur to him and before you knew it his hand was on _your_ bare thigh slipping up under your skirt, his long fingers brushing tantalizingly over your clothed pussy, sending heat quickly pooling where he touched.

“Two can play at that game, sweetheart,” he murmured smugly, his grin vanishing when his mum addressed him, glancing over her shoulder from the stove.

“Nathan, luv, can you help me set the table?”

His eyes widened with panic. “Uhhhhh…” he exclaimed, hastily trying to adjust his very obvious erection and you quickly stood instead, swatting Nathan’s hand away and inconspicuously tugging the hem of your skirt back down.

“I can help, Louise,” you offered, flashing your boyfriend a pointed ‘ _you owe me_ ’ look before turning to help his mum.

“Oh, [y/n], thank you!” she exclaimed, twisting to point at Nathan with the wooden spoon in her hand. “Nathan, y’better be good t’her,” she exclaimed, “she’s a keeper, this one.”

Nathan’s mouth fell open. “I know that, why does everyone think I don’t know that?” he cried disdainfully, offended.

During the rest of dinner you took every opportunity to further tease Nathan, riling him up more -- licking your spoon suggestively when no one was looking, moaning at how good the food tasted, or pausing to discreetly feel him up as he did the same, keeping you just as frustratingly uncomfortable as him, not wanting you to win this little game.

Once dessert was finished Nathan practically pulled you from your seat with the excuse he wanted to show you something in his old bedroom, locking the door behind you.

“That’s it, I can’t take it anymore!” he cried before his lips collided with yours, his hand slipping behind your head as he kissed you, walking you back toward his old bed. “ **I’ve never wanted t’fuck someone _so_ badly before**,” he gasped, lust darkening his gaze, and you felt a thrill run through you.

“Then what’re you waitin’ for?” you purred in his ear, giving his clothed cock a pointed squeeze and suddenly you were tumbling backward, fighting not to yelp in surprise, though a peal of laughter escaped as you fell to the bed, sprawling back with a soft bounce.

Nathan wasted no time unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall round his knees, freeing his cock and giving it several quick strokes, sighing as soon as his hand wrapped around it.

“Ah, ah, ah,” you chastised, sitting up, replacing his hand with yours as you glanced up at him, holding his surprised gaze as you wrapped your lips around his length and he practically shuddered, biting back a groan as you slowly took him all in, gagging slightly when you felt him hit the back of your throat. Backing off, you bobbed your head several times, holding his hips to keep him from bucking impatiently, and he whined when you pulled your lips from his cock with a soft pop.

“ _Now_ what’re you waitin’ for?” you asked, your purr turning to a gasp as he had you on your back, your skirt hiked up and your knickers pulled down, tossed impatiently across the room as his mouth found yours.

“We gotta be quiet or my mum’ll hear,” he mumbled between kisses, reaching between you to guide his cock to your entrance. 

“I can be quiet,” you scoffed, eyeing him pointedly. “Can _you_?”

“’Course I can!”

When he slid into you, you fell back, covering your mouth with the back of your fist to muffle your moan, Nathan gripping your hips tightly as he rammed into you, setting an unrelenting pace, his rough thrusts forcing you deeper into the mattress, quickly pushing you to the edge of your release.

You knew he too was close when he leaned over you, pressing his forehead to yours, his curls brushing your face.

“Are yeh -- gunna be -- good and -- stay -- quiet?” he asked, panting, his movements becoming more frantic.

“Yes,” you gasped, smirking up at him, “but maybe you should put your fingers in my mouth t’make sure,” you whispered in his ear, relishing the incredulity and unbridled want on his face, still keen on teasing him even as he fucked you mercilessly into the bed, your climax nearly gripping you, and Nathan obliged, biting his lip to stifle his own sounds as he came almost from the sight alone -- your lips around his digits and your eyes not straying from his face, gazing up at him adoringly.

You had to admit, his cum face had gotten much better.

As soon as he finished, he slumped over you, spent, not even bothering to pull out and as you both caught your breath, you wrapped your arms around him, smoothing his hair and smirking up at him.

“You’re lucky your bed doesn’t squeak,” you observed and Nathan snorted a laugh, finally pushing himself up and tucking his cock back into his trousers before taking your hand and helping you up, adjusting your clothes.

“Nathan, where’re my knickers?” you hissed, glancing around the tiny room for them and he opened his mouth, his eyes darting around the room as well. Before he could answer, the door knob jiggled followed by a quick knock and Nathan’s mum’s voice, and both your heads snapped toward the door.

“Nathan? [y/n]? What’re you doin’ in there? We’re about t’start the fire,” she called and Nathan threw you a panicked look as he rifled around, searching for your discarded panties.

“Uh, just, y’know, lookin’ at old polaroids,” he called, “be out in a sec!”

Unable to find your underwear Nathan shrugged, meeting your eyes. “Guess you’ll just hafta go without,” he said, a wicked grin splitting his face, and before you could argue, he’d pulled the door open, ushering you out ahead of him.

Glancing back, you shot him a threatening look that only made his smirk deepen.

“Oh, how the tables have turned,” he hissed smugly, slipping his arm round your waist as he guided you out the sliding glass door to the small patio to rejoin his mum and Jeremy who was attempting to light a small fire in the burn ring in the center of the tiny yard.

“I guess this makes us even,” you conceded reluctantly as Nathan plopped down onto the glider, pulling you down with him, careful to keep your legs together. “Though… I still want round two when we get home,” you whispered, leaning into him, grinning when you felt him stiffen next to you. 

“You’re so on,” he murmured in return and you knew the evening couldn’t end soon enough. For either of you.


	19. False Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I have been LIVING for your Nathan Young stories they are seriously so good you are so talented !! I was wondering if maybe you could do a prompt for Nathan where the reader has a pregnancy scare/gets pregnant? Whichever appeals to you more :) thank you again for sharing your work!!  
> +  
> I think a heart to heart about dysfunctional families with Nathan and your reader character could be really good. For a sentence starter, it could be something like "It's okay. You're my family now."

“Out with it,” Kelly exclaimed and you flinched, nearly dropping the cigarette dangling precariously from your fingers in your surprise.

“What?” you asked, feigning innocence, not quite meeting your friend’s eyes.

“What is goin’ on with you?” she pressed, turning to you and planting her hand on her hip as she flicked the line of ash from her cigarette. “Even Nathan knows somethin’s off, and he’s usually pretty clueless about this kinda stuff.”

“What? What did he say?” you asked warily, bringing your own cigarette to your lips with shaking fingers.

“He thinks you’re gunna break up with him,” she admitted.

_“Kelly, I think she’s plannin’ on leavin’ me!” Nathan’s voice had cried over the phone. “She’s been actin’ different lately, an’ I don’t know what I did! D’you think you could talk to her? Figure out what’s goin’ on? Pleaseeeee?”_

“Wha--no!” you exclaimed, finally turning to Kelly. “That’s not--”

She met you with a flat stare and a cocked eyebrow. 

Knowing you couldn’t keep dodging her questions, you heaved a heavy sigh, turning back and looking out over the lake, resting your arms on the railing. “I… I’m late,” you murmured, fidgeting with your cigarette as you bit your lip. “What if I’m pregnant?”

Kelly sighed, “ _Shit_ ,” she breathed. “How late?”

“Week and a half, nearly two,” you answered softly and she nodded. 

“Have you taken a test yet?”

“Not yet,” you groaned, letting your face drop to your arms hanging over the railing. “I’ve just been kinda hopin’ my period’ll start and this’ll all go away.” Straightening slightly you turned your face to look at her. “Have you ever had a scare like this?” 

Kelly nodded, finishing off her cigarette and flicking it away. “Yeah, once. Scared the shit outta me,” she replied. “Obviously I wasn’t pregnant, but…” she sighed trailing off. “Yeh need t’talk to Nathan about it. I know you don’t wanna worry him, but he’s already worried and it’s not fair keepin’ him in the dark, y’know?”

“Yeah, I know,” you murmured, sighing, worry churning your gut. What if you _did_ turn out to be pregnant and Nathan left you? You knew how he felt about kids and you weren’t exactly keen on them either. What if this just scared him away?

——

“Hey, wanna shag t’night?” Nathan asked suddenly, waggling his eyebrows enticingly up at you as he lay draped across you, his fingers idly tracing your exposed skin and your stomach twisted.

“Uhm, not tonight Nathan,” you murmured uncomfortably, avoiding his crestfallen expression, still not building the courage to tell him what was going on.

“Aw c’mon,” he pouted, crawling closer, attempting to kiss you. “Why not?”

Turning your face away, you bit your lip. “I’m just not… feelin’ it tonight, I’m sorry,” you replied lamely, rolling over reluctantly. You could feel Nathan’s eyes on you before he huffed a sigh and flopped down behind you. 

“What, yeh mad at me or somethin’? Is this some sort of punishment?” he asked, shifting behind you on the bed.

“ _No_ ,” you exclaimed earnestly, hoping he’d believe you as you reached behind you for his arm, drawing it across you and pulling him closer til he was spooning you, his lanky body curled around you protectively.

“I’m just… not feelin’ well, is all,” you lied. Well, it wasn’t _exactly_ a lie, seeing as your insides were twisting uncomfortably and you felt like you wanted to throw up from anxiety.

Nathan seemed to accept your answer despite his disappointment however, and settled down to sleep, squeezing you subtly as if afraid you were going to disappear and you eventually fell into a fitful sleep as well, plagued by nightmares.

Waking with a start you gave a cry, clutching at your stomach, jolting Nathan awake in the process. When you found you’d only been dreaming and your belly wasn’t nine months pregnant and that Nathan was still there with you, you finally calmed somewhat, pressing your face into your pillow to stifle your cries.

“[y/n], s’wrong?” Nathan exclaimed, hovering anxiously and you turned to face him, sitting up and drawing your knees into yourself.

“Nathan, I have to tell you something,” you murmured, looking down at your feet and you could feel his frown on you as he watched you. 

“What is it?” he asked, the hesitance in his voice clear.

Taking a deep breath you stole yourself. “I’m late. Like by a week and a half… almost two,” As soon as the words were out of your mouth you forced yourself to look up at your boyfriend’s face, finding him frowning in thought and your stomach twisted tighter.

“Late for what?” Nathan asked, clearly confused and you gaped at him for a moment. Of course he wouldn’t know what you meant.

“Uh… late, as in, my… period,” you explained awkwardly and his face twisted into a slight grimace.

“Oh. Are y’sayin’ you’re…?”

“No!” you exclaimed quickly, “I mean, I don’t know,” you continued, squeezing your arms around yourself tighter. “I haven’t taken a test or anything yet.”

Nathan shook his head in disbelief. “But I always use a cond—,” he spluttered, cringing at your flat look.

“Not _always_ ,” you countered, though there was no heat behind your words and Nathan glanced away sheepishly. “When we’re in too big a hurry or…” 

“You know you like it as much as I do when I go bareback,” Nathan argued weakly, “besides, I’ve never cum inside…”

“Yeah, well, it’s not exactly the best birth control method,” you grumbled and shook your head. “But I’m not _blamin_ ’ you. I just… that’s why I’ve been acting so weird lately. I’m… I’m scared, Nathan. I don’t want kids. I’m not ready for that, and I don’t know if I ever will be,” you admitted, scooting closer, your voice shaking slightly. “And I’ve been afraid that if I told you… and I turned out t’be… that you wouldn’t wanna stick around. I know how you feel about babies and…”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Nathan exclaimed quickly, his hands hovering as if he wanted to hold you, but unsure what to do. “You really think I’d leave because of somethin’ like that?” he asked incredulously. “I thought _you_ were gunna leave _me_.”

Pressing your face to his chest you clutched at his shirt. “But… what if I _am_ pregnant? What are we gunna do?” you asked, sniffling, and he pulled back to look at you, his brows creased.

“Then, we’ll… we’ll make it work, y’know?” he said, his voice strengthening, though you could still hear the uncertainty behind it. “I--I’ll support you and the baby, no matter what it takes, yeah? Or… there’s other options, if yeh want,” he added quickly. “Either way I ain’t gunna leave like some worthless bum and make you take care of this on your own,” he insisted shakily, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Nathan…” you murmured, taken aback by his insistence. “But… why?” 

“Because I… I _love_ you, [y/n],” he exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and you couldn’t help the faint smile that pulled at your lips. It wasn’t often you got to hear him say those words. 

“I love you too, Nathan,” you murmured, snaking your arms around him to squeeze him tighter, relishing the feel of being held and a thought occurred to you that made you chuckle softly. “Y’know I’m kinda surprised somethin’ like this hasn’t happened sooner,” you commented and Nathan snorted lightly in return.

“Y’have a point,” he agreed. “We’ve been temptin’ fate for far too long.”

“I know right?” you murmured, pulling back to look him in the eye, finding a hesitant smile echoed on his face.

”Exactly! It ain’t our fault we can’t keep our hands off each other,” he agreed before his grin faded and he idly twisted a strand of your hair between his finger. “So, uh, y’think we should get yeh a pregnancy test tomorrow?” Nathan suggested, looking as distinctly uncomfortable with the idea as you were, but you nodded.

“Yeah, we probably should.”

“Right, well… there’s not really anything we can do right now, is there?” he pointed out, “So, let’s try t’get some sleep, huh?”

You let him usher you back down to the mattress, sliding closer to him, fitting yourself to his lean body and he tucked your head under his chin and he held you close.

——

“So, how exactly does this work?” Nathan asked as he peered over your shoulder at the box in your hand. “I mean, I know y’hafta piss on it… but how d’ya aim?”

An unexpected snort ripped through you and you were strangely glad that even in a situation like this, Nathan could still manage to make you laugh. 

“It says here you should pee in a cup and then dip the end of it in that,” you explained, reading the box as you leaned against the bathroom counter.

“Ohhh,” Nathan exclaimed, “I’ll go get one.” When he returned from the kitchen he wore a sheepish expression, holding a bowl instead. “All the cups were dirty,” he explained and you grinned, shaking your head ruefully as you took the bowl from him.

“At least now y’won’t miss,” he teased and you gave him a playful shove. 

“Oh yeah, thanks,” you replied sarcastically, giving him a tremulous smile.

“Well, uh, good luck,” he exclaimed awkwardly, bending slightly to press a quick kiss to your cheek before stepping out of the room to give you some privacy.

Grimacing, you held the bowl under yourself as you hovered over the toilet seat. _I am never using this bowl again_ , you thought with a twist of your lips, setting it on the counter and unwrapping the pregnancy test. Skimming the instructions you nodded to yourself before you dipped the end of the test in the bowl and leaving it there.

Getting to your feet you began to pace the tiny room, feeling much too jittery to sit still as you waited for the result. 

“How long is this s’posed to take?” Nathan called through the door and you groaned.

“I dunno, like a couple minutes or something,” you called back, leaning over the test to check.

Nothing, yet.

Another minute ticked by which felt more like an hour.

Still nothing. Wait, a _faint_ something.

Chewing your lip you watched as the result slowly appeared and a frown creased your brow.

“What does it say?” Nathan called again, his voice more of an impatient whine.

Throwing the door open you peeked your head out and Nathan scrambled to his feet from where he’d been sitting in the hall, his back pressed against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

“It’s uhm…” you faltered and he slipped past you into the room, snatching the test and squinting at it.

“What’s it mean?” he asked after a moment, glancing up at you.

“I think it’s defective,” you answered, picking up the box and studying the possible outcomes. “According to this… it says I’m both pregnant _and_ not pregnant,” you muttered.

“What?” Nathan yelped, his thick eyebrows scrunching up. “Seriously? What a fuckin’ rip off,” he groaned and you heaved a sigh, perching on the edge of the counter. “Y’sure you’re not havin’ like some sort of _alien_ baby?” he teased, dodging your swat at his head.

“Well, if so, it’s _your_ alien sperm,” you giggled, flashing him a grin, caught off guard by the one that met you. “I am gunna need another test though,” you pointed out and Nathan groaned.

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” he muttered, straightening. “I’ll be right back, you stay here.”

“Thank you,” you murmured wearily and for a moment you thought he was gunna complain. 

“Ahh, don’t mention it,” Nathan replied instead, his voice soft as he stepped between your knees to kiss the top of your head before heading back to the convenience store. 

Once he was gone, you slipped off the sink and ambled out to the couch, collapsing on it and grabbing your phone, finding a text from Kelly. 

_“How’d it go?”_

Scowling, you typed out a reply. “Stupid test was a dud, Nathan’s gone out for a second one.”

_“That’s bollocks, let me know what happens.”_

Throwing your arm over your eyes you lay there for a couple minutes before rolling over and switching on the tv, not wanting to be left alone with your thoughts for too long, your fear creeping in and twisting your insides.

 _What’s takin’ Nathan so bloody long_ , you wondered when suddenly your panties felt uncomfortably wet and a burst of hope filled you. Hurrying to the bathroom you let out an excited squeal just as the front door opened and Nathan stepped inside.

“[y/n]?” he called uncertainly, but you were too busy laughing with relief and fetching a fresh pair of underwear to respond. “ _[y/n]_?” he repeated, knocking urgently at the bathroom door, his voice shaking slightly. “You okay?”

Wrenching the door open you practically launched yourself into his arms in your excitement and he stumbled backward, nearly dropping the sack in his hand.

“It started!” you exclaimed, head swimming with a giddy sense of relief. “I’m not pregnant!” 

“Oh fuck, thank Jesus,” Nathan exclaimed before frowning. “Aw man, that means I got this second test for nothin’,” he pouted and you laughed.

“We can probably return it.”

“Oh no, d’you know how much of a hard time the wanker at the register gave me? No fuckin’ way,” he exclaimed, an impish grin stealing suddenly across his face. “Maybe we could dip it in my piss and see what happens.”

“Oh my God,” you groaned exasperatedly, gasping as he lifted you, awkwardly carrying you over to the bed and tumbling atop it with you still in his arms.

“What else did you get?” you asked, peeking into the Tesco bag, and Nathan reached his arm into its depths and pulled out a chocolate bar and a fifth of vodka. 

“Just in case. Y’know to celebrate, _or_ commiserate,” he explained and you grinned, opening the bottle of booze and bringing it to your lips before passing it to him.

After he took a long swig he tossed the bottle aside on the bed and pinned your underneath him, grinning down at you. “So, what d’ya say we do some _other_ celebrating?” he suggested, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt, and from the look on his face you knew exactly what he was implying.

“Oh no,” you exclaimed, pushing yourself half up and pointing your finger in his face sternly. “That is how we got into this mess in the first place.”

“Aw, c’mon, I don’t even care that you’re on your period. Besides, doesn’t that just mean you definitely won’t get knocked up?” he asked cluelessly.

“I don’t think it works like that,” you replied with a peal of laughter. “How about you just hold me?” you asked instead, your tone sobering and Nathan’s cheeky grin slipped. 

Settling himself on the bed he pulled you against him and you tangled your legs with his, relaxing into his embrace, his long fingers gently combing through your hair. For a long moment you lay in silence before Nathan cleared his throat.

“Can I tell yeh something?” he asked hesitantly and you nodded.

“‘Course.”

He took a deep breath before speaking. “I uhm… Is it bad that I’m really relieved?” he asked softly.

“No,” you replied, shaking your head. “How d’you think _I_ feel?” you replied. “I’m not ready t’be a parent. I’d be no good at it. Like, I’d probably fuck the kid up royally. I mean, let’s face it, I don’t exactly have the best experience when it comes to parental figures.”

“And you think _I_ do?” Nathan scoffed. “I mean my… the guy who lives with my mum is a fuckin’ jack russell terrier and my dad…” he sighed, trailing off. “I don’t wanna be like him. He abandoned Jamie for me and my mum and then he was still a shit dad.” Nathan’s eyes found yours and the pain and uncertainty that filled them twisted your stomach, and you reached up to place your hand on his cheek comfortingly.

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment at your touch. “I’m afraid that even if I tried, I’d still end up like him,” he admitted.

“Talk about dysfunctional families,” you huffed, stroking his cheek.

“Yeah,” he said, letting out a shaky laugh. “But, it’s okay...” he murmured, “because… _you’re_ my family now.”

His words hit you, filling you with overwhelming affection and you smiled, tears pricking your eyes as you pressed your forehead to his, his curls tickling your face.

“I like the sound of that.”


	20. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: direct follow up to False Positive, y/n gets a contraceptive implant

“Well thank God for that,” Kelly exclaimed, flopping back on the couch as you joined her. “I bet you’re dead relieved.”

“Oh, you have  _ no _ idea,” you replied, grabbing the nearby throw pillow to hold as you crossed your legs under you.

“So, what’re you gunna do now?” she asked and though the question was vague you knew exactly what she was talking about. You couldn’t continue to keep tempting fate like that or you were bound for another pregnancy scare, or worse.

“I dunno, was thinkin’ bout goin’ back on the pill, but I’m so shite at remembering t’take it,” you mused, picking at the pillow in your lap and Kelly nodded thoughtfully.

“Y’know, I’ve got a friend who has one of those implants,” she said, and you tilted your head as you listened, interested.

“How does that work? Is it painful?” you asked, flinching slightly.

“Nah, she loves it. Apparently you get it put in your arm or whatever and yeh don’t hafta worry about it for like three years.”

“Wow, that sounds…  _ really _ low maintenance, which is kinda perfect for me actually,” you murmured with a laugh and Kelly gave you a knowing look.

“Yeah, no shit, especially with how often you and Nathan go at it.”

“Hey!” you exclaimed, giving her a light shove.

“Oh,  _ please _ , you guys are like rabbits, I swear,” she countered with a playful huff. “Seriously, how can anyone be  _ that _ horny?”

“ _ Kelly _ !” you cried, bending forward to press your warm face into the pillow. Despite your embarrassment you knew your friend had a point and you resolved to make a stop at the clinic to find out more.

——

Rolling on top of you, not wanting to break the kiss, Nathan threw his hand out toward the bedside table, nearly knocking the lamp off as he fumbled with the small knob to the drawer, sliding it open and reaching inside blindly, rummaging around for a fresh condom wrapper.

Ever since your little scare, as much as he hated it, Nathan had taken to wearing protection again, not keen for a repeat of the month before.

“Where -- is it?” he groaned, pulling back with a huff to actually look for what he’d been searching for, frustrated at being interrupted.

“Nathan, what’re you doing?” you asked, rolling over to see what he was up to as he’d finally slipped off the bed to empty the drawer out.

“Lookin’ for a condom. I swear I had at least one left!” he cried.

Smirking, you grabbed his arm, pulling him down to the edge of the bed. “S’alright,” you murmured, pushing up to your elbow to press a kiss to wherever you could reach, which happened to be right above his hip, planting your lips to each tiny tattooed star there.

“No, [y/n], don’t you understand? This is a tragedy of immense proportions!” he whined, clearly having an internal battle of wills, but you cut him off, pulling him back down on top of you, your insistent mouth muffling his further protests.

“You don’t hafta worry bout that anymore,” you murmured between kisses and instantly Nathan froze, his eyebrows raising as he looked down at you.

“Oh? You on the pill?” he asked hopefully, excitement flashing across his face.

“Even better,” you purred, squirming enticingly beneath him, begging to be touched.

“What’s even better than  _ that _ ?” he asked incredulously.

“Well…” you began, your hands sliding up his chest and over his shoulders, “I decided t’get one of those fancy implants. We’re good for the next _three_ _years_ ,” you explained with a smirk.

“Wait, so does that make you like a sexy android or somethin’ now?” he joked, his lips twitching in amusement.

“You fuckin’ dork,” you huffed, swatting lightly at his head, but his grin only widened.

“Why didn’t y’tell me?” he asked instead, his gaze softening as he watched you.

“Wanted t’surprise you,” you answered coyly. “You’re not the only one who’s not fond of the feel of rubbers,” you admitted, Nathan’s thick brows climbing even higher, “specially when you have such a nice feelin’ cock,” you teased, half serious.

“Y’like my cock, huh?” he drawled, waggling his brows, “well, then --” he exclaimed, trailing off to kiss your neck, his hand sliding down your waist to grab your thigh, hooking it over his hip as he ground against you.

Your laugh at your boyfriend’s enthusiasm quickly turned to a throaty moan as he kept it up, teasing you til you begged him to put it in you, giving your new implant a test run.


	21. Bisexual?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish you'd write a fic (for this ask thing, starting like this seems rude haha) where Nathan found out the reader dated a woman before him, for like a while.

“Oh, shit,” you muttered, quickly turning back to your drink and lowering your head, your shoulders hunching slightly.

“What’s the matter?” Simon asked and you let out a heavy sigh.

“My ex is over there,” you groaned, discreetly peeking over your shoulder to see if she’d seen you, hoping she hadn’t and Simon followed suit, craning his neck for a look.

“Where--?” he asked, frowning, “I don’t see… there’s only women -- _oh_ ,” he exclaimed, catching on as you gave him a pointed look. “I see,” he said quickly, taking a nervous sip from his bottle. “Does… does Nathan know?” he asked and you glanced over to the bar where he stood, waiting for your drinks, catching you looking and shot you a goofy grin. 

“Uhm… not really, no,” you answered sheepishly, taking a long draw from your beer, side eyeing Simon with a grimace.

“It’s probably not my place,” he mumbled, his eyes flicking to you hesitantly, “but maybe that’s something you should tell him?”

“Yeah,” you agreed reluctantly. “I just… you know how easily Nathan gets… jealous,” you pointed out and Simon nodded in understanding.

“Oh. Yeah, that’s…” before he could finish his thought Nathan returned, plopping down between you and Simon, drinks in hand, cutting your conversation short and you took the fresh beer with a quick peck to his cheek before he threw an arm around you, settling in.

“What I miss?” he asked, taking a drink and reaching for the bowl of peanuts on the table.

“Uhm,” Simon began -- “Nothing much,” you exclaimed quickly and Nathan frowned, looking between the two of you suspiciously.

“Uh huhhh,” he mused, narrowing his eyes and turning his sights on Simon, who he figured would crack first.

Before he could begin an interrogation however a voice behind you made you tense and you turned, plastering a grin on your face, Nathan and Simon following suit to see who had spoken.

“Hey, [y/n], long time, no see.”

“Oh, hey,” you greeted, chuckling nervously. She’d been the one to break up with you, and to be honest it still kinda stung, hence why you’d never really brought it up before, but it looked like it was about to come out tonight whether you liked it or not. You’d known if she’d caught sight of you she wouldn’t let the opportunity go to rub your face in it. “It’s… good t’see you,” you lied, feeling Nathan shift beside you, sitting up straighter, his attention clearly pricked.

“What’ve you been up to? Are you… _seeing_ anyone?” your ex asked pointedly, her eyes disdainfully flicking to Nathan, who frowned.

Before you could answer, Nathan prickled, jumping in. “Yeah, she’s seein’ someone,” he exclaimed, pointing to himself, “Me! An’ who th’fuck are you anyway, huh?” he demanded with a scoff.

“Uh, Nathan, this is my ex, Michelle. Michelle, this is my boyfriend, Nathan,” you said, quickly introducing them and his eyes widened, his mouth falling open.

“You dated a girl?” he hissed incredulously, “Holy shit...” He still looked shocked, processing the information, or you were sure he’d be asking all sorts of inappropriate questions.

Before he could start, you huffed an awkward laugh, hoping to swiftly end the conversation and tell Michelle it’d been nice to see her and have her go on her way, but her lips curled impishly as she looked between you and Nathan. 

“I see you’ve downgraded after I split,” she murmured, smirking, and you frowned, opening your mouth to tell her off, but you didn’t get the chance.

“Excuse you,” Nathan cried, having snapped out of it, his thick brows drawing down. “As if you have any better taste! Else you wouldn’t have broken up with this goddess. So, fuck you!”

Your mouth fell open and you turned to gape at Nathan, Simon watching the entire proceedings with a wide eyed expression.

“Whatever,” Michelle huffed, turning and stalking away, leaving the three of you in awkward silence.

“Uhm, I’m gunna…” Simon didn’t even bother coming up with an excuse before he slipped out of the booth, hurrying for the bathroom, leaving you alone with Nathan who turned his incredulous gaze on you.

“Uh, soooo, one, what the fuck?” he asked as you grimaced, “and two, you dated a girl?” he yelped, holding up two fingers, looking at you in a new light.

Groaning, you scrunched your face up, composing yourself while trying to figure out what to say. “Nathan, I--”

“I mean, she’s a total cunt, but still, I didn’t know you were into the ladies,” he continued and you opened your eyes in surprise, finding his smirking face waiting for you.

“That doesn’t like, weird you out or anything?” you asked, taken aback, biting your lip. 

“T’be honest, it’s kinda hot,” he exclaimed with a shrug and you rolled your eyes, shoving him lightly. 

Classic Nathan, you thought, though you felt relief fill you, your apprehension melting away. You’d had people turn you down before because of their stupid biphobia, and it wasn’t like you’d purposefully not told Nathan because you thought it’d scare him off -- it’d just never come up before, but you’d be lying if you said it hadn’t been in the back of your mind, that fear of rejection. And for once you’d found someone you really didn’t want to lose. 

“But seriously,” you murmured, chancing a look at his eyes, “it doesn’t bother you?”

“Nah,” he replied, pulling you closer to his side, his expression sobering for a moment before cracking a grin again. “‘Long as you’re still ‘Nathansexual’,” he joked, gesturing to himself tantalizingly as he cocked an eyebrow at you and you couldn’t help but snort, grabbing his face and leaning in to press a kiss to his laughing lips.

“Well, _duh_ ,” you murmured, grinning. “You’re th’only one I’m interested in, y’big dork,” you reassured him.

When Simon returned from the bathroom he found you and Nathan too busy snogging to notice him as he stood there awkwardly for a moment before rolling his eyes and heading back to the bar til things cooled off.


	22. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was having a bad day, needed some soft Nathan.

“Hey.”

Nathan’s voice drew your attention as the sliding door opened behind you and you twisted to look over your shoulder at him, offering a half hearted smile that vanished as soon as it appeared.

“ _Jesus_ , it’s cold out here,” he exclaimed, shivering as he stepped out onto the balcony, joining you at the railing where you leaned, looking out over the estate, the chill wind buffeting you, blowing your hair into your eyes.

“Ain’t y’freezin’?” he asked, noticing the way your fingers trembled as you brought your cigarette to your lips, but you shrugged in response, past caring if you’d catch your death. The mood you were in, you kind of hoped you would.

Frowning, Nathan shrugged off his jacket to drape over your shoulders, and when you turned to protest he raised his eyebrows, wrapping his arm round your shoulder as well so you couldn’t just go slipping it off.

“Don’t get stubborn with me, missy, I know how y’are,” he exclaimed and it was your turn to frown.

However, warmed by the garment and the gesture you wordlessly offered him your cigarette which he plucked from your fingers with an easy grin, bringing it to his lips and taking a long draw before handing it back, his fingers brushing yours.

Sticking it between your lips you ran your hand through your hair, pulling it to the side and out of your face as Nathan leaned into you, resting his head against yours, his soft curls tickling your temple.

“Wanna talk about it?” he offered softly, unusually somber and you shrugged.

“I don’t even know what’s goin’ on with me,” you admitted somewhat bitterly, flicking the line of ash from the cigarette before handing it back to Nathan.

“Just one of those days, huh?” he asked and you nodded, feeling him shiver against you, the cold nearly becoming unbearable, your fingers numb.

“Yeah.”

Silence fell for a long moment as Nathan finished off your cigarette, crushing it out on the balcony railing as he blew the last of the smoke skyward to be carried off by the wind.

“C’mon, let’s go inside an’ get warm, hmm?” he murmured and you let him lead you, his arm still wrapped tight around you.

The wall of heat that met you as you shuffled back into the flat felt much too hot at first, your cheeks and fingers stinging as you toed off your trainers and slipped Nathan’s jacket off, leaving it hanging on the back of one of the cheap kitchen chairs before his hand was in yours, warm as he pulled you with him to the couch.

Giving you no choice but to tumble atop him, you didn’t fight it and he shifted so you could both fit somewhat comfortably along the narrow cushions that smelt of stale pot smoke, probably from the party you’d thrown last weekend.

Nathan reached for the remote, turning the television on, but you knew it was more for background noise than anything as he wrapped his arm around you and you tangled your legs with his, pressing your face to his chest.

“Hey,” he said after a moment.

“Yeah?” you asked.

“Whatever it is, it’s gunna be okay,” he murmured, and you felt his hand run through your hair.

“I love you so much,” you murmured back, your words choked and muffled, and the tears you’d been holding in all day finally began to well forth, a couple rolling lazily down your cheeks, only to be caught against Nathan’s jumper as he squeezed you tighter.

“I love y’too, [y/n],” he whispered and you felt his lips press to your forehead, soft and warm, and the telly droned on, but you didn’t really hear it, too busy lost in the steady thrum of Nathan’s heartbeat in your ear, letting his even breaths lull you to sleep.


	23. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scary movie night + “The night is young, the moon is full, so what are you going to do with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Halloween prompt requests from tumblr.

“Are you ready for this?” you asked, cocking an eyebrow at Nathan as you held up two movies for him to choose between.

“Oh please, I’m unflappable! I die gruesomely at least every other week,” he boasted, flopping down on the couch, “no stupid movie’s gunna scare me, ‘specially something Barry lent us!” 

At this point you were convinced he knew Simon’s name, but just preferred calling him Barry.

When Nathan didn’t choose a movie, you sighed and picked one yourself, popping it in and joining him on the couch. 

“I dunno, Simon has some impressive taste in horror,” you mused. “I think you’d be surprised.”

“ _Impressive_? That little freak?” Nathan scoffed as the preview began and you settled down next to him, leaning into his side and reaching for the bowl of popcorn in his lap. “Although, y’may have a point. He _is_ into some weird shit,” Nathan muttered, slipping his arm around you. “You sound like yeh know what you’re talkin’ about. What are you, some sort of horror aficionado?” he asked, glancing down at you and you snorted.

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far, but I do love me some good horror,” you answered with a smirk and Nathan frowned. 

“If that’s true, then why d’yeh get so freaked out every time I die?” he asked, poking you in the side. To this you drew yourself up, jabbing him right back.

“Hey! You know for a fact that’s _different_!” you huffed indignantly. Even if logically I know y’can’t die, it still hurts havin’ t’watch it happen,” you snapped, knowing damn well he knew what that felt like, being on the other end of it a couple times now.

Nathan sombered at your words, throwing his hands up in surrender before drawing you back to his side. “Alrigh’, alrigh’, point made,” he grumbled, grabbing a handful of popcorn to shove into his mouth.

“Thank you, now quiet,” you hissed, settling back in, “th’movie’s about to start.”

About thirty minutes in you began to suspect Nathan wasn’t even really paying attention, his gaze continuously wandering over to you as his hand began to wander as well. Ignoring him the best you could, you focused on the movie, every so often gently picking up his hand and moving it, amused at his growing impatience.

“[y/n],” he murmured, a hint of a whine in his lilting voice and you finally turned to look at him, giving him your full attention.

“Yes?” you asked innocently, cocking an eyebrow at him, fighting back an amused grin at the pout on his lips.

“Don’t tell me you’re really not in th’mood for a little makeout sesh?” he asked indignantly, shooting you a knowing look. “I mean, **the night is young, th’moon is full,** ” he exclaimed dramatically, gesturing to the sliding glass door where indeed the full moon could be seen hanging low in the sky. “ **So what’re you gunna do with me?** ”

Shaking your head ruefully, no longer able to keep the coy grin from your face, you pushed him to his back, moving the popcorn bowl to climb astride him, leaning closer. 

“You’re lucky I’ve already seen this movie before,” you murmured, pressing your lips to his while teasingly shifting your hips to grind against him, bringing a soft groan to his lips, which you eagerly swallowed, taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

“Y’know, you never answered my question,” Nathan pointed out, his hands gliding under your shirt, pushing it up to bare your midriff. Smirking, you shed it, tossing it to the floor, the movie playing on forgotten as Nathan’s hands eagerly traveled up your back, reaching for the clasp of your bra as you leaned over him once again, kissing his neck.

“You--really--wanna know--what I’m gunna--do--with you?” you asked between open mouthed kisses against his pulse point, the last kiss turning to a sharp bite as you listened to the movie, waiting for your cue to strike.

Distracted, Nathan still fumbled with your bra. “Yeah, I do,” he insisted, and with an evil grin you sat up abruptly, grabbing his sides where you knew he was most ticklish right during the big jumpscare and Nathan screamed in alarm, rolling off the couch with you to land on the floor with a grunt in a tangled mess of limbs, the popcorn flying everywhere.

“ _Jaysus_ _fuck_!” he exclaimed, trying to catch his breath and untangle himself while you laughed breathlessly, collapsing against him, laughing too hard to get up.

“Evil!” Nathan cried indignantly, bristling at your laughter, though his arms found their way around you, pulling you closer. “You little minx!” he exclaimed as your peals of laughter began to subside.

“Oh, I got you _good_!” you gasped. 

“Oh, ha ha, yes,” Nathan replied, unamused, though he fought a grin. “Are y’proud of yourself?”

“Yes, very,” you answered, rolling toward him and running your finger down the bridge of his nose.

“Mhmm, laugh it up,” he murmured, rolling on top of you and pinning you under him, “cause payback’s a bitch!”

Unable to escape as he tickled you back, you laughed til tears leaked down your face, crying for a truce, which Nathan finally granted you, having other ideas in mind and you moaned as his lips found yours, the movie truly forgotten now.


	24. Where's the Goods?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompts: Sexting + Mutual Masturbation

“Hey, what r u doin?”

Grinning down at your phone you set the book you’d been reading aside to answer Nathan’s text, thankful for the distraction, finding the book boring anyway.

“Not much. Layin in bed, thinkin bout takin a shower.”

“Shower huh? 👀”

“U wanna see?” you typed back, grinning impishly as you rolled to your back, holding your phone above your face, your cheeks heating.

“Well it would be incredibly unfair of u 2 mention that little fact & then not show me anything.”

“Maybe I want to tease you,” you replied, “leave you wanting more.”

“Ur terrible ): And here I was gunna send u something nice.” Nathan replied a minute later, your brows climbing as you read his text, heat filling you at the thought.

“Like what?” you asked, biting your lip in anticipation as you waited for his reply.

“Well now u don’t get 2 see it.”

Laughing, you sat up, pulling your shirt off in the process, deciding to give Nathan a little something as a peace offering, snapping a photo of your cleavage while wearing your most convincing pout and sending it.

“Now that’s more like it!” he responded, followed by a photo of his own, a cheeky pose in front of the mirror in his boxers, showing off his hip bones, a smirk on his face.

Two can play at that, you thought, rubbing your thighs together against the growing ache between your legs as you shed your bra, sending him a photo of the garment.

“Oh u tease. Where’s the goods huh?” Nathan replied a moment later and you couldn’t help but laugh, getting up off your bed and heading to your bathroom, making sure your bedroom door was locked on the way. You definitely didn’t want anyone walking in on you tonight, even if it was late enough that everyone was already probably asleep.

Once in the bathroom, you posed in front of the mirror, showing your tits, hoping Nathan would enjoy that.

 _Let’s be real, this is Nathan we’re talking about._ You had a feeling he wasn’t picky.

As you meandered back to your bed you finished undressing before plopping back down atop your comforter, wondering what Nathan was doing when your phone buzzed with a reply.

“Those r some Grade A top notch beautiful tits. Wish I could see them in person.”

Grinning, you answered him. “Thank you ;) What would you like to do to them?”

“Oh u kno… feel em up, put em in my mouth, cum on em. Completely worship them.”

At his response you buried your face in your pillow, a wave of heat running through you and it was getting harder not to touch yourself. “What r u doin right now?” you asked.

“Thinkin about u.”

“Oh? All the things you’d like to do to me?”

“Caught me.”

“Don’t I get another picture? You got to see my tits,” you pointed out, biting your lip. 

Several minutes later you received a dick pic and you nearly squealed as you studied it, your thoughts quickly careening down dirtier avenues, finding the insides of your thighs slick with your arousal.

“What u think?” Nathan sent when you didn’t reply right away, too distracted by his photo.

 _Aw, he’s self conscious,_ you thought, hurrying to set him at ease. “I think I’m really wet right now & wishin u were here.”

Holding your breath as you waited for his response your heartbeat quickened, curious as to how he’d react.

“Are u gunna think about me tonight when u touch urself?” he asked and you wondered if he was wearing a smug smirk as he sent that. 

Grinning wickedly, you slipped your hand between your legs as you held up your phone, managing to find the right angle to provocatively capture the length of your body. “What do u think I’m doin right now?” you asked, sending the photo and dropping your phone, closing your eyes to focus on what your fingers were doing, a soft moan slipping through your lips as you circled your clit, dipping your fingers between your folds.

Not but a minute later your phone began to buzz insistently and you knew Nathan was calling you. 

“Yes?” you answered with a purr, sighing as your fingers didn’t stop.

“Are you really havin’ a wank right now?” he exclaimed, “Thinkin’ bout me?”

“Yes,” you answered with a laugh, shifting your hips, your breath catching slightly and Nathan sucked in a breath of his own on the other side of the line. “Are _you_?” you asked, imagining him holding his cock in his fist, hand pumping slowly, wishing it was yours.

“I am _now_ ,” he answered and you grinned.

“Good,” you purred. “What are you imaginin’?”

Nathan groaned and a shiver ran through you at the sound. “I’m thinkin’ bout your tight little fanny and how good you’d feel bouncin’ on my cock.”

Moaning at the imagine, you sped your circles up, rolling your hips against your hand. 

“An’ what about you, [y/n]?” Nathan asked, his breathing laboured. “What’re _you_ thinkin’ bout?”

“I’m wishin’ my fingers were your tongue. I bet your face would look so nice between my thighs. I’d love to bury my hands in those curls,” you admitted, your inhibitions lowered by how turned on you were.

Every hitch of Nathan’s breath and low groan made heat wash over you afresh and desperately your fingers sped up, uncaring that your arm was beginning to cramp. “Oh fuck, that’s so _hot_ ,” Nathan gasped at your admission. “I bet you taste amazin’.”

“God, I wish you were here,” you whined, imagining his hands roaming your fevered skin, his curls tickling your thighs -- it was almost too much. 

“Me too,” he agreed. “Fuck, you’re so bloody hot like this.”

“Nathan,” you gasped, cutting him off. “I’m close. What about you?”

“M-me too,” he answered and you could hear the soft slap of skin as he wanked off faster. “I want yeh t’cum for me,” he murmured and you wanted to obey -- the friction between your legs building, your muscles tensing desperately, wanting so badly to find that high. You were _so_ close.

“Fuck, cum for me, [y/n]!” With Nathan’s encouragement a strangled cry left your lips as your climax washed over you, but you didn’t stop, not until you heard him groan as well, the sound incredibly sinful and you lamented that it hadn’t been against your skin, his face pressed against your neck.

You heard him sigh deeply, mirroring your own relieved breath as you let your body relax, stretching the cramp in your legs and wiping your slick fingers off on your stomach. “Fuck that was hot,” you admitted and Nathan hummed in agreement.

“Ugh, I better clean myself up,” he groaned, probably looking for a sock to wipe himself off with as you rolled over, pushing yourself up. 

“Yeah, I think I’m gunna take that shower now.”

“Yeah, you do that,” he laughed and you echoed him. 

“Let’s do this again sometime,” you murmured, smiling to yourself.

“Oh _hell_ yes,” Nathan agreed. “Though maybe next time we can shag for real.”


	25. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trick or treating + “Stop trying to bite me.” + “This isn’t exactly how I pictured my death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Halloween prompt requests from tumblr.

“I can’t believe you two are actually goin’ trick or treatin’,” Kelly scoffed, flicking her spent cigarette away and pushing off the railing. “Aren’t yeh a little old for that?”

“There’s no age limit on fun, Kel,” you countered with a smirk.

“Yeah, not t’mention all that _free_ candy,” Nathan added, “I’m not above fightin’ some snot nosed six year old for a chocolate bar!”

Kelly merely rolled her eyes as she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. “You’re still comin’ to Alisha’s party though, yeah?” she asked and you turned from the lake to lean your elbows back against the railing. 

“Yeah, ‘course,” you answered while Nathan grinned. 

“No way we’re missin’ out on some free booze t’go with all that free candy we’re gunna be baggin’.”

“Ugh, whatever. I’ll see you guys later,” Kelly called as she turned to walk away. 

Once she was gone, Nathan slung his arm over your shoulder. “Shall we go get ready?” 

——

“What d’yeh think, would wearin’ this shirt my mum couldn’t get the bloodstains out of be too much?” Nathan asked, tugging at his t-shirt.

Slipping your mask from your face to perch on top of your head, you turned to assess his outfit, frowning in thought. “Nah, ain’t like anyone’ll know the difference.”

Nathan snorted, letting go of his shirt and shrugging into a flannel button up. “Y’know if I wanted t’make it even _more_ realistic, I could go off myself real quick. Get some fresh blood ‘n’ guts goin’.”

Flashing him an unamused look, he held his hands up. “Ahh, I was only jokin’ anyway. Sorta.”

As the sun set over the estate, the two of you joined the crowds of other, much younger trick or treaters.

“You shoulda dressed up as somethin’ a little _sexier_ ,” Nathan mumbled, eyeing you askance as you walked next to him, your arms linked.

“What, serial killers _are_ sexy,” you joked, tilting your mask up, snorting at Nathan’s dubious look. Slowly unzipping your dark jumpsuit to give him a nice view of your tits in the black lacy bra he liked so much, you smirked. “This more like it?” you asked coyly, watching his eyes flick down for a good long look, leering at you shamelessly.

“It’s a definite improvement,” he replied, whining softly as you zipped the coveralls back up. 

“Yeah, well, you’ll hafta wait til we get to Lisha’s party for that. Gotta keep it PG-13 in front of the children,” you teased, gesturing to the group of costumed youngsters that ran screaming past.

“Oh c’mon, fuck the kiddies!” Nathan exclaimed, wincing as a mother gave him a dirty look as she passed, ushering her kids quickly away from you. “Hey, I didn’t mean it like that!” he called after her as you deteriorated into laughter. “I’m no paedofile!”

Throwing you a wry look, Nathan stuck his tongue out at you, making a face and you grinned sweetly in response, slipping your hand in his and threading your fingers together as you pulled your mask back into place.

“C’mon, let’s go get some fuckin’ candy!”

——

The first several houses you stopped at you received disapproving looks from the adults handing out candy, one of whom even refused to give you any until Nathan made up some spiel about collecting candy for your little brother who was too sick to go trick or treating himself. After that they felt bad and gave you double.

“Ha ha! Can y’believe they fell for that?” Nathan exclaimed, peering into his bag to assess his haul.

The sun was well and truly down now and the chill October air brought a shiver racing through you. Up ahead a large group of children were practically swarming the porch of a large house, completely decked out, complete with black lights, a mini-cemetary, and spooky music playing from some hidden speaker.

“Check that place out!” Nathan exclaimed, a giddy note to his voice. “I bet they got all sorts o’ high end goodies. Full sized bars, whatcha wanna bet?”

His excitement was infectious and you followed him up to the porch, making a b-line for the large bowl set out on a table. You were halfway to the candy bowl when you noticed something seemed wrong.

“Nathan…” you murmured, tugging at his hand as he eagerly grabbed several handfuls from the unsupervised bowl. “Is that… blood over there?” you asked, warily eyeing the slick dark patch in the grass nearby where several children crouched, hunched over… something. At first glance it looked like some really realistic prop.

“It’s probably fake-- _ow_!” Nathan yelped midsentence, shaking his hand in pain. “Little bastard bit me!” he cried incredulously and suddenly the group of children stood and turned toward you, giving you a clear view of what they’d been huddled around.

“Nathan!” you exclaimed again, more urgently this time and his eyes followed yours to the half eaten body laying in the grass as you began to back away.

“What the everlovin’ fuck-- Jaysus! **Stop tryin’ t’bite me**!” Nathan yelled, snatching his arm away from the kid that was tugging at his jacket, blood smearing his face, knocking him to the ground in his haste to pull you away.

However, when you tried to leave, the children surrounded you, their sharp little teeth catching whatever piece of flesh they could find, bringing tears of pain to your eyes each time you felt a bite.

“Great! Grand! Fuckin’ zombie trick or treaters, what next?” Nathan demanded as you ran down the street, desperately trying to escape. “All I wanted was some free bloody candy! Was that too much t’ask?”

The next thing you knew Nathan tripped, his hand wrenching from yours as he was quickly swarmed, his shouts echoing in your ears.

“Run! [y/n], save yourself!” he cried, kicking at the bloodthirsty blighters, but you set your jaw and ran back into the fray, pulling him to his feet. 

“I’m not leavin’ you behind t’be eaten alive!” you exclaimed breathlessly.

Once free, your managed to stumble away, barricading yourselves in a nearby park toilet and your breath caught at the amount of blood there was staining Nathan’s torn shirt. Kneeling next to him your hands shook, but he quickly caught them before you could lift the hem up to see the extent of his gruesome injuries.

“ **This ain’t exactly how I pictured my death** … er, one of ‘em,” Nathan added, his hands clutching yours tightly.

You knew he was trying to put on a brave face for your benefit, but you could see the pain in his eyes.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll be back soon, good as new,” he insisted, touching your cheek and you held his hand in place, past caring that he was getting blood all over you.

With one last laboured breath, his eyes glazed over and you took a deep steadying breath yourself, busying yourself with closing his eyes and arranging him so he might be more comfortable when he came to, distracting yourself so as not to give in to the frightened tears that threatened to fall.

About a half hour later, Nathan jerked awake with a gasp, finding his head nestled in your lap and he let out a long sigh, easing himself back down. “Jesus,” he groaned, “where th’fuck did those zombies even come from?” he asked, whining as he glanced around. “Aw man, I lost all my candy too.”

With a small smirk, you held up your bag and Nathan grinned. “Well, at least it wasn’t a total bust,” he exclaimed, “plus now we’ll probably win that costume contest at Alisha’s party for sure.”

“You still wanna go?” you asked, watching as Nathan pushed himself up and unwrapped a fun-sized Three Muskateer to pop into his mouth.

“Yeah, ‘course! I wanna get drunk off my ass after what we’ve just been through,” he exclaimed, reaching for the zipper of your jumpsuit, inching it down til your tits were bared once more. “Plus, I think I deserve a little somethin’ nice after that _harrowing_ experience.”

His words brought a laugh to your lips and you took his hand, guiding it to your chest, arching into his palm with a smirk.

“You want that now or later?” you asked coyly, enjoying the way his gaze darkened.

“How about both?”


	26. Home Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Prompt: Home video/recording

“Soooo…” Nathan mused, his hand coming down to rest against your ass as you leaned against him on the couch and you _knew_ he was about to suggest something lewd he wanted to try in the bedroom. These conversations always began this way, and though you usually obliged him in the end, always up for just about anything, it was much too fun to tease him a little first.

“ _Soooo_?” you repeated, shifting to look at him, arching an eyebrow.

“There’s a little… somethin’ I’ve been wantin’ t’do for a while now,” he admitted cryptically, wanting for you to ask what it was.

“Oh?” you prompted, your eyes dancing with amusement.

“Mhmm,” he hummed innocently, pulling you into his lap. 

Indulging him, you swung your leg over his hips to straddle him, slipping your arms over his shoulders as you looked him in the eye. “Okay, I’ll bite. What do you want to try?”

“Well,” he began, his arms wrapping round your waist. “I was thinkin’ it might be fun t’make a little _home video_ , if y’know what I mean,” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“Home… video?” you asked -- out of anything you’d been ready for him to suggest, _that_ had not been on the list.

“Yeah, a little amateur porn, y’know?” he exclaimed, watching you carefully. “What d’ya think?”

For a moment you didn’t know how to respond. On one hand, you were curious, on the other, the thought of some random bloke wankin’ off to a video of you and Nathan make you feel a bit sick.

“I dunno…” you answered hesitantly, chewing your lip, and Nathan frowned.

“Aww, c’mon, why not?” he cried, “It’ll be so hot. Just think of it as like one of those nature documentaries where they show the animals matin’. It’ll be educational!” 

“ _Nathan_ ,” you groaned, your face heating, “you really want people t’watch us?” you asked incredulously.

“What?” he asked abruptly, confusion crossing his face. “No, no, no,” he exclaimed suddenly. “This would purely be for _personal_ purposes!” he said and you narrowed your eyes at him skeptically.

“I mean, I know I could pull off th’whole porn star angle,” he said, gesturing to himself with a cheeky grin before hesitating, “but you… no way am I gunna let some perverted sex maniac lay eyes on _my_ girlfriend!” he cried heatedly, bringing a grin to your lips. “I’m far too selfish for that,” he insisted, puckering his lips for a kiss and you obliged him, leaning in to press your lips to his.

“I promise this’ll just be for the two of us t’watch… or me, if you’re not here and I need to wank one out. Besides, this way I’ll be masturbatin’ t’you and not some random girl on the internet,” he pointed out, as if that were a selling point -- which surprisingly _did_ arouse you.

“So, what d’ya say?” he repeated hopefully, running his finger down your arm tantalizingly.

“Yeah, alright,” you answered simply and Nathan’s eyes lit up, his brows raising.

“Wait, really?” he asked as you shrugged, fighting back a grin.

“Yeah.”

Nathan’s eyes narrowed. “You’re excited,” he observed, seeing through your nonchalant answer, to which your mouth worked wordlessly, not able to lie to him and tell him you weren’t. As long as no one else saw it, you had to admit the idea was definitely alluring.

“You little slut!” Nathan cried with glee, “you filthy filthy girl!”

“Hey, it was your idea in th’first place y’perv!” you shot back, no heat in your words and Nathan’s smug grin widened as he gave your backside a firm pinch.

“And a bloody good one if I say so myself! C’mon, let’s go,” he announced, trying to push himself off the couch.

“What, right now?” you yelped.

“Yeah, right now! I’m horny as fuck,” Nathan cried as he pulled you to the bedroom. “Look, I got this camcorder used,” he exclaimed proudly, pulling the video recorder out of his sock drawer and setting up the tripod.

“Oh my God,” you muttered, running your hand down your face.

Once Nathan was finished setting up he turned around, camera in hand and pointed it at you. “Okay, [y/n], strip,” he announced.

“What?” you gasped, warmth flooding your face despite your excitement.

“Yeah, c’mon, put on a little show for me, love,” he smirked.

Rolling your eyes you grasped the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head in a slow yet fluid motion, making eye contact with the camcorder as you worked your jeans down your hips before reaching round behind your back to unhook your bra, pausing to toss it at Nathan before finally slipping your knickers down and crawling to the bed and laying out provocatively, laughing as Nathan followed, zooming in as he reached out to palm your breast with his free hand, groaning with arousal.

Letting him get a good fondle in you held your hand out. “Okay, hot shot, your turn,” you announced and Nathan gaped at you for a moment. “I put on a show for you, don’t I get one in return?” you asked innocently and a grin spread across his face as he handed you the camera.

“Alright, alright, but prepare yourself for the beast!” he exclaimed and you bit your lip to keep from giggling, watching as your boyfriend shed his shirt, his shaggy curls reappearing moments later even more mussed than before.

_Wait til I get my hands in there,_ you thought, surprising yourself with how turned on you were getting and soon Nathan stood naked before you, giving himself a flirty little shimmy. 

“Like that don’tcha?” he asked with a wink. “The Beast is out of its cage!” With a cheeky grin he crawled on the bed to take the video recorder back and set it up on the tripod and before you knew it he’d jumped back onto the bed and crawled over you, his mouth finding yours as his hand slipped between your legs.

Your breath caught and for a moment you completely forgot there was even a camera there, reacting to Nathan’s eager touch with a low moan, but as soon as your gaze caught sight of the little red recording light you froze and Nathan craned his neck to look at it as well.

“Don’t think about it,” he said, turning your face back to him, his head dipping to your chest as his mouth found your breast, his tongue swirling wetly round your peaked nipple and you closed your eyes, forcing your thoughts from the camera to how good Nathan was making you feel and soon he was slipping between your legs, moving in you, and all other thoughts fell away til you were cumming, Nathan’s sweaty forehead pressed to yours.

Slowly opening your eyes as you caught your breath you saw Nathan’s giddy expression hover over you before he quickly rolled off the bed to grab the camcorder, bringing it back over as he plopped down next to you, rewinding the footage on the tiny LCD screen.

“Are we seriously watching this right now?” you asked with a laugh, leaning against Nathan’s side.

“O’ course we are!” he exclaimed as if there were any question and you snorted a laugh, settling in as he pressed play.

The sound of your breathless moans over the tiny speaker made you flush, but you watched transfixed as yours and Nathan’s bodies came together, moving and writhing lewdly and you could feel your arousal returning, the pleasant aching throb between your legs and it was rather obvious that the video was turning Nathan back on as well, his cock stiffening as he watched, his lip caught between his teeth.

When the recording ended Nathan slowly turned to look at you, an incredulous expression on his face. “That was _so_ hot,” he exclaimed, his eyes roaming your face hopefully. “What d’you think?” 

“I think,” you said, pushing Nathan to his back as you leaned over him, grinning wickedly, “we should make a volume two. Where I’m on top.”

Nathan’s face lit up, if possible, even brighter.

“Ohhhh, _this_ is why we’re datin’,” he exclaimed, “it’s like you were readin’ my mind, [y/n],” he gasped, kissing you back distractedly as you pressed your lips to his.

“Fuck, how are you so damn perfect?” he asked, awestruck as you took the camcorder back to the tripod before crawling astride him.

“Guess it just shows how good we are together,” you mused, pushing his hands above his head as you kissed him, already oblivious to the camera.


	27. Big Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kissing someone to stop them blurting out a secret / something they’ll regret

The sun was shining, the birds were singing; it was a surprisingly beautiful afternoon in Wertham and you and the others were taking advantage of it, lounging on the roof of the Community Center on your lunch break. As Nathan plopped down on the beat up plastic bench in the middle of the roof he pulled you down with him and you collapsed onto his lap in a heap.

Though the two of you were still a relatively new thing, your friends hadn’t really been all that surprised when you finally got together and they begrudgingly put up with your increasing bouts of casual PDA.

“Want a smoke?” Kelly asked, offering you one of her cigarettes from her pack and you shrugged, taking it from her and lighting it before Nathan snatched it from your lips, snickering at the scandalized look on your face until you turned to slug him in the shoulder. Trapped beneath your weight he couldn’t exactly escape and grunted as your fist connected, yelping and rubbing his arm while you took the cigarette back.

Alisha giggled at his pain, while Curtis shook his head with amusement, trying to hide a grin while ignoring Nathan’s glare.

“So I’ve been seein’ this lad for a bit, right?” Kelly said, blowing a stream of smoke skyward and you leaned against Nathan, accepting the cigarette back from him.

“That one bloke you met at the pub th’other week?” you asked, snapping your fingers as you tried to remember his name. “Bobby, right?” you finally recalled and Kelly nodded.

“Yeah, that’s th’one. Well, so I finally brought ‘im round t’mine last night,” she continued and you raised your eyebrows.

“So what was wrong with him?” Alisha asked knowingly, cocking her head.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Nathan exclaimed, jumping in. “How d’you know somethin’s wrong with the fella just from _that_?”

“Hold on, I’m gettin’ there!” Kelly barked and you snorted at the affronted look on Nathan’s face, passing him the cigarette back after pausing to flick the growing line of ash away.

“So at first he can’t get it up, and I’m like ‘ _great_ ’, but then he tells me I needta be meaner to him, like humiliate ‘im, berate ‘im and stuff. So I’m like ‘okay, I can do that, I guess’, and I start callin’ him names and shite and sure enough next thing I know, he’s hard as a fuckin’ rock.”

“No shit?” Curtis asked, a disgusted look on his face, but Alisha merely shrugged.

“I’ve heard of guys like that. Do y’think you’ll shag him again?” she asked and Kelly shrugged.

“Dunno. I mean, after he got goin’ he was bloody fantastic, but I still felt kinda weird.”

“If anyone’s good at beratin’ someone, it’s definitely you,” you Nathan pointed out, smirking like an ass as Kelly made a face at him. “Y’know, funny story --” he continued, his grin widening, “if you think _that’s_ somethin’ you should hear this one.”

 _Oh, great_ , you thought, flicking the spent cigarette away, _another one of Nathan’s filthy sex tales._

“So, th’other night, me an’ [y/n] are goin’ at it--”

As soon as _your_ name came out of his mouth your blood froze and your head whipped toward him incredulously, knowing exactly what story he was going to tell. Usually you weren’t exactly _shy_ about your sex life, hell you’d snuck away to shag Nathan in the locker room more times than you could count while the others were nearby, they’d probably even heard you once or twice, but _this_ was not exactly something you wanted them to know.

This was something you wanted to keep between you and Nathan.

“--an you’ll never guess what she likes t’be called in bed--”

Before Nathan could finish the sentence you did the only thing could think of in the moment to effectively shut him up. Grabbing the front of his orange jumpsuit you yanked him to you, pressing your lips to his and shoving your tongue in his mouth.

For a moment he froze, his body tensing before he kissed you back, seeming to have forgotten you were sitting right in the midst of your friends, his arms snaking around your waist, his fists balling in the coarse fabric of your jumpsuit.

“What was _that_ for?” he asked, gaping at you as you pulled back.

“You’ve got a big mouth, y’know that?” you growled pointedly and Nathan finally seemed to get the message.

“Right… what was I sayin’?” he asked, feigning ignorance before shrugging exaggeratedly as his gaze flicked past to you the others. “Hmm, oh well,” he exclaimed, smirking as he pulled you in for another kiss, oblivious to the disgusted groans of your friends. “Feel free t’shut me up like _that_ more often,” he murmured against your lips.


	28. Not Even Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Why are you crying?” + “I just watched you die!” + “I promised nothing would ever separate us. Even death.”

It was growing late, the shadows growing longer and you shivered at the chill wind that blew right through your hoodie as you took another swig from the bottle before passing it back to Nathan, the liquor warming you on its way down.

“I should probably head home,” you murmured, though you made no move to get up.

“What, no, you should stay!” Nathan argued, tipping back the bottle, finishing off the rest of it and letting it clatter to the roof with the other empty beer cans and bottles from earlier that week.

“I _can’t_ ,” you whined, leaning your head against Nathan’s shoulder. Though you desperately wanted to stay, not only as a reprieve from your family, but since his miraculous resurrection, things had been different between you and Nathan and you found you wanted to be near him more and more, as if afraid you would blink and he’d be gone.

“I wish I could,” you admitted and Nathan shifted next to you.

“Well, why not then?” he asked, watching you, his green eyes strangely mesmerizing. “I have a perfectly good mattress -- it’s a little small maybe, but if we sleep close we’ll fit,” he said with a meaningful wink. “I could keep yeh warm tonight.”

“ _Nathan_ ,” you groaned, his offer not helping, “my dad’ll kill me if I don’t show up again,” you explained, hating that you couldn’t just come and go as you liked.

_You were an adult, dammit!_

“Well, that’s bollocks,” he exclaimed and you sighed, finally pushing up off the bench.

“I know,” you replied wearily, gripping his outstretched hand and pulling him to his feet. “Y’wanna walk me home at least?”

“Yeah, why not.”

——

As the sun set the temperature dropped even further and the wind buffeted you, forcing you even closer to Nathan’s side.

“Y’want my jacket?” he asked, noticing your chattering teeth. Not waiting for your answer, he shrugged out of his dark jacket, begrudgingly handing it to you.

It wasn’t much, but it was still warm from his body heat and it cut the wind a bit. “Thank you,” you replied gratefully, drawing your hands inside the long sleeves and wrapping the edges of the jacket tighter around you.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute ‘cause I don’t do this for just _anyone_ ,” Nathan grumbled and you grinned up at him, bumping into his shoulder with yours.

“I’m cute, huh?” you asked, your lips twitching coyly as Nathan shrugged, tossing his head, his gaze not quite meeting yours. If you didn’t know any better you’d say Nathan was flustered, but Nathan never got flustered.

Up ahead a rustling sound caught your ears and you tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, noticing the hunched figure not far from you, lurking in the alley near some overflowing bins.

“Bit jumpy aren’tcha?” Nathan teased with an amused chuckle, following your gaze, “it’s just some homeless scroungin’ for his evenin’ meal. Don’t tell me you’re one of those girls that’s scared of the dark?”

“Shut up!” you huffed, giving him a shove, “I’m _not_ scared of the dark, okay?”

Eyeing the man warily, you let Nathan tug you along. You could’ve sworn he was grunting and twitching, kinda like Tony, your first probation worker, before he’d attacked you and Kelly. The thought made you shiver. However, as you and Nathan passed the mouth of the alley, the man straightened suddenly, his hooded head swinging right to you and you grabbed onto Nathan’s arm.

The bin the man had been looting through clattered to the ground, the metallic clang echoing down the deserted street and he gave a lurching step forward, sniffing hungrily.

“Nathan, I’m pretty sure there’s somethin’ wrong with that bloke,” you exclaimed, your voice shaking, and not from the cold.

Fear crossed Nathan’s face as he looked over his shoulder, the man now definitely following you, his unsteady steps picking up speed as the two of you walked faster as well. “I, uh, I think y’may be right about that,” Nathan finally agreed, taking your hand and breaking into a run.

The slap of feet and hair raising guttural grunts behind you spurred you on and you pulled Nathan around a corner, cutting through someone’s backyard, but you could still hear your pursuer behind you.

“Y’know, I’m gettin’ real tired of all this excitin’ shite happenin’ ever since that bloody storm!” Nathan panted, hurdling over a stray toy left behind by some kid.

“Yeah, fuckin’ same!” you exclaimed, catching sight of the bloke still chasing you, a mad glint in his eye. It almost looked like he had something in his hand. “I think our maniac has a knife,” you cried, your fear, if possible, spiking even higher.

“Fan-fuckin-tastic!” Nathan replied wryly.

As you pushed through the hedgeline everything suddenly went eerily quiet and you tugged Nathan off to the side, crouching down underneath a parked car, hoping to throw your pursuer off. Holding your breath, you waited and the vagrant finally broke through the bushes. From your hiding spot you watched his feet stumble past, searching for you, a frustrated growl ripping through the night air that made you jump and reach for Nathan who grabbed you as well, his eyes wide.

You waited several minutes til all was quiet and you could no longer see the stalker.

“Whew,” Nathan exclaimed, letting out a long sigh of relief, “looks like we lost th’fucker. That’ll teach ‘im t’mess with us--”

Nathan’s brazen exclamation cut off, turning into a strangled cry as he was suddenly wrenched away from you and you shrieked as you saw the flash of a knife slice down through the air to embed itself in Nathan’s chest.

“NO!” you cried, watching with horror as he gasped, blood gurgling from his lips to trail down his chin, his shirt already steadily darkening with blood. The maniac’s arm pulled back to stab Nathan again and with the last of his strength his eyes met yours. 

“[y/n], _run_!”

But you couldn’t. Fear froze you in place, trembling and sick, tears welling in your eyes as the killer dropped Nathan’s lifeless body to the ground, next turning his sights on you and when his eyes met yours, bloodshot and dark, as if his pupils had dilated far beyond the normal range, you finally shrank back, tripping over your own feet as you tried to back way.

Falling backward it felt as if time had slowed, catching up to you as you hit the ground, the air rushing painfully from your lungs and for a moment your vision swam as the figure stood over you, crouching down toward you.

Scrambling backward your hand landed on something long and wooden and you looked at it, curling your fingers around it desperately -- the handle of a discarded shovel left near the shed, and with all your strength you swung, the shovelhead connecting with your attacker’s skull with a metallic clang, knocking him off his feet.

Taking your chance you scrambled upright and swung again and again and again, until the man was no longer moving. You nearly backed away, dropping the shovel until you remembered the ending of nearly every slasher film you’d ever seen, and not keen on being taken by surprise when the killer wasn’t actually dead, you made sure giving him one last whack for good measure before stumbling away to retch behind the bushes.

With the killer taken care of you hurried back to Nathan’s body and collapsed next to him. Unbidden, tears began to well in your eyes, and even though you knew he was immortal it didn’t make it hurt any less. With the adrenaline leeching from you, emptiness took its place, along with the realization that you’d killed a man with your own two hands and you gave into your sobs, pressing your face to Nathan’s shoulder.

“Hey, why’re you cryin’?”

Nathan’s voice jerked you upright and you quickly wiped at your eyes as he pushed himself up, scowling down at another shirt ruined.

“I just watched you die!” you cried, unsure how else to answer, how to put into words the fear you’d felt, even if you knew he couldn’t _die_ -die. It was like watching him fall off the Community Center roof all over again and then finding him impaled in the locker room. It just… it _hurt_.

A slow grin spread across Nathan’s face as he regarded you. “Oh c’mon, I promised yeh nothin’ would ever separate us. Even death,” he said cheekily, grinning wider at the flush that crept across your cheeks.

“You arsehole,” you muttered, making to stand when Nathan suddenly grabbed the hem of his jacket, holding you in place.

“You care bout me,” Nathan teased before his lips met yours, cutting off the sharp retort you’d had ready on your tongue, turning it to a soft moan.

“Nathan,” you murmured between kisses, but he seemed determined not to let you speak yet. “Nathan,” you tried again, this time gently holding him back as you pulled away. “What are we gunna do about the body?” you asked, nodding to the dead bloke several meters away and Nathan sighed.

“I dunno, let’s roll him into that ditch over there,” he suggested.

Once the deed was done you looked down at yourself and frowned. “God, I’m a mess,” you muttered.

“ _You’re_ a mess? Look at me!” Nathan cried, gesturing to his blood stained shirt.

“I can’t go home like this. Besides I don’t want _you_ walking back alone now,” you argued and Nathan frowned.

“So what, you’re gunna turn around and come back to the Community Center now after all that? What about your dad?”

You shrugged. “I’ll just tell him I stayed with a friend and my phone was dead. Besides, didn’t y’want me t’stay with you in the first place?”

“Well, yeah, but--” Nathan exclaimed as you took his hand, heading back the way you’d came.

“I’m gunna need t’borrow some of your clothes for th’night,” you said, cutting him off, gasping as Nathan put his arm around you.

“You could always sleep naked,” he offered, earning him a jab in the ribs and an unamused glance. “Alright, alright, I had t’try, didn’t I?”


	29. The Nervous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish you would write a fic where Nathan and reader are bored at home (or during their time staying at the community center) and come up with playing the nervous game.

Leaning back against Nathan’s tiny mattress you threw your head back, blowing your stream of smoke skyward before handing him back the blunt and watching him inhale. There was something inherently sexy about the way Nathan smoked and you couldn’t help but stare.

Maybe it was his hands, the way he held the blunt between his slender fingers. You couldn’t help but wonder what _else_ he might be good at with those fingers and heat rushed southward the longer you thought about it.

“Somethin’ on your mind, love?” he teased, waggling his eyebrows as he noticed your lingering gaze and you quickly averted your eyes.

“Nope, nothing. Just bored as fuck,” you replied, hoping he would believe that, but Nathan’s smirk only grew.

“We should play a game then,” he suggested, sitting up next to you and putting out what was left of the roach.

Your curiosity piqued, you sat back up as well. “What sort of game?” you asked, and Nathan’s lopsided grin widened, obviously glad you’d asked.

“You ever play the Nervous Game before?” he asked and you rolled your eyes.

“Yeah, like back in high school,” you scoffed, but you felt your face flush, unsure if you wanted him to touch you or not.

Sure you’d kissed him, okay, _more_ than kissed, more like made out, several times, and you’d told him you fancied him and you knew he fancied you, so it was only a matter of time before you shagged him, but the question remained -- did you want to shag him _yet_? _Tonight_?

“ _So_?” Nathan huffed, “d’you wanna play or not? Don’t tell me you’re too nervous,” he exclaimed coyly and you bristled with indignation.

“You’re so on,” you replied and squared off to face him.

Looking rather pleased with himself, Nathan scooted closer til your knees were touching. “Okay, you start,” he exclaimed, and without missing a beat you jabbed your finger into the tip of his nose.

“Y’nervous?” you asked with a grin and Nathan snorted, pushing your hand away.

“Nope, not even close,” he exclaimed, leaning in to press his lips to yours.

“Nervous?” he asked as he pulled back and you fought back a grin.

“I don’t think you’re supposed t’play with your lips,” you pointed out, but the idea sent heat rolling through you, your knickers certainly damp now.

“It’d certainly be more fun that way though, don’tchat think?” Nathan queried, his eyes pointedly traveling down your body.

“It’s something t’keep in mind for later,” you agreed, filing the idea away and Nathan’s brows rose.

Trailing your finger down his neck, you stopped at his collarbone, just peeking out above the collar of his t-shirt. “Nervous?”

“Not even close,” he boasted and you had a feeling he wouldn’t stop you no matter how far south you touched, the idea sending another pulse of arousal thrumming through you.

“My turn,” he said gleefully, his finger picking up where yours left off, moving down from your collarbone to the top of your breast and your breath hitched.

“Nervous, [y/n]?” he asked, wetting his lips at the look that crossed your face.

“Keep going,” you murmured, holding his gaze and his finger traveled lower, down to your peaked nipple, now hard and poking through your bra and tank top, and he bit his bottom lip as he palmed you, giving your breast a tentative squeeze.

Arching into his touch, a soft moan left your lips and Nathan took the hint, leaning forward to kiss you and you let him lower you back, pressing you into the mattress as he kneaded your breast harder, his tongue exploring your mouth with fervor.

“Fuck, I love your tits,” he groaned and you smirked against his lips as you reached between your bodies giving _his_ nipple a firm tweak.

“ _Ow_!” Nathan yelped, his lips breaking from yours abruptly.

“Y’nervous?” you asked smugly and Nathan gaped down at you for a moment.

“Do it again,” he finally said, surprised to find he liked it and you cocked an eyebrow as you obeyed, rolling his nipple between your thumb and finger before moving to the other.

“Y’sure it’s not too late t’switch to usin’ our mouths?” Nathan asked coyly and you laughed as you pinched him again. “Okay, okay,” he relented and your fingers resumed their trail downward, slipping under the hem of his shirt, feeling the sparse trail of hair from his navel leading down below the waistband of his jeans.

“Just keep goin’ darlin’, you could touch me anywhere and it wouldn’t make me nervous,” he boasted, watching you hopefully, but you stopped, unsure if you felt how hard he was for you that you’d even be able to stop yourself, your cunt already throbbing painfully to be filled, but you weren’t ready yet.

_Not yet. Not just yet._

There was still that apprehension, that fear that you were just another bird to bag in a long line of them, just another notch in his belt and that once he’d had you he’d lose interest.

You liked Nathan, a _lot_ , and you didn’t want to think those were his _only_ motives, but you’d been wrong before. And as his hand slipped lower, heading toward the inside of your thigh, a though occurred to you.

“ _Anywhere_ , huh? Y’sure bout that, Nathan?” you asked, catching his attention, his hand pausing on your thigh and he frowned, confused, til you reached around his back, slipping your hand under his jeans, squeezing his ass before you kept moving and he finally realized what your destination was.

Wide eyed he rolled off you with a strangled yelp. “Okay! Anywhere but _there_!”

“Oh ho, looks like I win then,” you exclaimed, fixing him with a smug grin.

“You played dirty, but _fine_ , I guess y’win,” Nathan relented, pouting.

Deciding to take pity on him, you scooted closer, your smirk softening as you leaned over him. “As winner, do I get to pick a prize?” you asked, trailing your finger across his bottom lip and he perked up.

“I suppose,” he drawled, attempting not to look _too_ eager.

Leaning down to kiss him slowly, you took his hand and slipped it under your shirt, placing it over your breast once more. “I like it when you touch my tits,” you murmured, and Nathan grinning into the kiss, not hesitating to knead you roughly, his other hand reaching behind you to unhook your bra.

“This okay?” he asked hesitantly and the fact that he’d asked took you by surprise, but in a good way, and you nodded.

“It’s okay,” you panted between kisses and you began to think, to _hope_ that maybe despite his constant slew of raunchy jokes and lewd comments that Nathan wanted more from you than _just_ sex.


	30. Period.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish you'd write a fic where the reader (non gender specific bc not all people who have periods are women, not all women have periods) gets her period and doesn’t want to do *adult thingz* with Nathan and they have to explain it to him. I feel like he might've ignored that part in his health classes.

“Hey you,” Nathan purred in your ear as he snaked his arms around you from behind, catching you by surprise as you stood in the refrigerator door peering inside for something to snack on.

“Hey,” you exclaimed, giving a short huff as you shut the door again, nothing sounding good. Turning in Nathan’s arms, you wrapped your arms around him as well, reaching up on your toes to lay a peck to his lips.

“What’s up?” he asked, backing you up against the counter, his hands coming to rest on your hips. 

“I’m hungry, but I don’t know what t’eat,” you grumbled and Nathan smirked at the pout on your lips.

“I’ve got somethin’ you could eat, darlin’,” he replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Not in the mood, you rolled your eyes, turning your face as he tried to kiss you, his lips connecting instead with your cheek and he frowned as he pulled back.

“What, not hungry for tube steak?” he asked, snickering as you slipped around him, groaning disgustedly.

“ _Nathan_.”

He followed you to the bedroom where you threw yourself down atop the bed. Toeing off his trainers he climbed up next to you and pulled you closer. Despite your hormonal burst of annoyance at him just minutes ago, you let him kiss you, sighing into his mouth at the softness of his lips and practically melting as he cupped your cheek, his thumb brushing your jawline tenderly.

However when his tongue darted out, seeking to deepen the kiss, his hand traveling down your chest and attempting to slip between your legs, you gently pushed him back.

“Not right now, Nathan,” you mumbled, a wicked cramp choosing that moment to grip you and you let out an involuntary whine.

“You alright?” he asked, noticing your discomfort and you scowled.

“ _No_ ,” you grumbled, “Aunt Irma’s visiting.”

Nathan frowned, confusion coating his features. “Who?”

Sighing heavily, you pinched the bridge of your nose as your eyes slipped shut. “I’m on th’rag, Nathan, it’s my time of th’month,” you explained, but Nathan still looked lost as you opened your eyes.

“Your time of th’month for what?” he asked and despite your sour mood, you snorted with amusement.

“Nathan, I’m on my fuckin’ period.”

“Ohhhhh,” he exclaimed, finally getting it. “Why didn’t y’say so in the first place?” he asked.

“I _did_ ,” you snapped back, your brows furrowing irritably.

“Well, excuuuuse me for not bein’ up t’date with all your… female euphemisms,” he exclaimed, sitting up.

“Ughhhh,” you groaned loudly, throwing your arm over your face.

“So, no sex at all then?” he ventured, flinching slightly when you moved your arm to glare at him. “You _sure_?” he asked, crawling back toward you, his hand gently massaging your abdomen. “I could do that thing with my tongue you like so much,” he offered, smirking at you.

“What part of ‘I’m on my period’ do you not get?” you asked, a disgusted look on your face at the thought of him going down on you right now.

“What, I could get my red wings,” he said and your eyes widened, “I’ve done loads of worse shite than that before,” he argued.

“Nathan, _no_ ,” you insisted, not even ready to unpack all of _that_ at the moment. “I know there’s some people out there who’re into that, but I’m in a _lot_ of pain right now and I don’t wanna think about that. I just want some chocolate, my heating pad, and to cuddle with my boyfriend. _Please_?” you asked, pleading with him with your eyes.

“Say no more,” he replied without hesitating, waving his hand with a flourish and a large bar of fancy chocolate appeared out of thin air moments later which he handed to you with a kiss to your temple as he slid off the bed, going in search of your heating pad.

By the time he’d returned you were already a third of the way though the bar and you accepted the heating pad with a sigh, melting yourself into Nathan’s embrace as he fit his body to yours, draping his arm over your hips.

“Thank you,” you murmured graciously and Nathan reached up to stroke your arm.

“Yeah, well, excuse my boner for pokin’ into your arse,” he mumbled and you couldn’t help but press your backside harder against him, feeling his cock twitch through his jeans as he groaned.

“God, you’re evil,” he exclaimed and you twisted to look back at him, a thought occurring to you after what he’d attempted to use his power for in Vegas.

“I promise, as soon as the red tide recedes, I will rock your fuckin’ world, babe,” you promised, bringing a reluctant grin to your boyfriend’s lips. “Until then, maybe I can help you get off _another_ way.”

Drawing on his new power, you focused on _how_ you wanted to warp reality, on what you wanted to make happen and you felt Nathan stiffen behind you, his hips involuntarily grinding against you as a groan left his lips.

“Oh, f-fuck,” he stuttered, whining loudly as you used his own magic to jerk him off. “Fuck, [y/n], I’m gunna blow my load in my pants at this rate.”

“D’you want me to stop?” you asked, catching Nathan’s eye over your shoulder.

“No, dear God, don’t stop!” he cried after a moment, a very _brief_ moment of contemplation, and soon he was coming, pressing his face against your shoulder as his whole body tensed, letting out a strangled moan.

Once he’d caught his breath, he sighed heavily and looked down at his pants. “Jesus, so _that’s_ what that feels like,” he mused, rolling off the bed to change into a clean pair of boxer briefs, leaving his soiled clothes where they lay.

“No offense or anything, because I did get off, but I think I agree with you,” he announced, crawling back behind you.

“About what?” you asked, snapping off a piece of chocolate and offering it to him.

“As good as that felt, I think I prefer it when I’m actually inside yeh,” he admitted and you laughed, pulling his arm back around you.

“I love you, you dork,” you said and Nathan nuzzled into your hair.

“I love yeh too. I hope your period ends soon,” he sighed, bringing another laugh to your lips.

“Yeah, me too.”


	31. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could I request a Nathan X Fem reader -angry sex one shot: Reader makes Nathan angry (I know it is more likely to be the opposite way round, but hey I want to see what a Angry Nathan would be like).

It was late when you stumbled through the door of your flat, fumbling with your key in the lock as your head spun slightly and you winced. Band practice had gone late and you were still feeling the tail end of the effects of the joint you’d shared with your bandmates, plus the throbbing of your head.

Kicking off your shoes in the dark and dropping your bag by the door, you headed for the kitchen, shedding your jacket on the way and letting it fall to the floor. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge you shut the door and nearly jumped out of your skin when you found Nathan leaning in the doorway.

“Jesus, Nathan,” you gasped, clutching at your chest as you opened your water to take a long swig. Once you gathered your composure, you let your gaze slide down his bare chest, a grin tugging at your lips. “I’m glad you’re still awake,” you purred seductively, stepping closer and wrapping your arms around him.

A slight frown creased his brow as he pulled you closer, but made no move to kiss you. “Didn’t y’get my messages?” he asked and now it was your turn to frown in thought.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, my phone died,” you exclaimed, suddenly remembering, and Nathan’s expression sagged with relief.

“Oh no, Nathan, I wasn’t ignoring you,” you assured him quickly, wondering how many times he’d texted you, somewhat surprised to find he’d been _that_ worried -- usually nothing phased Nathan. “I swear babe,” you insisted and a hesitant grin crossed his face.

“I’m glad you’re home, cause I’m quite horny,” he mused, bending to kiss you, leading you backwards to your bedroom, sounding like his normal self again.

“Good, cause I am too,” you purred between kisses as you undressed yourself.

However, when Nathan tossed you to the bed and climbed over you, you winced as your head hit the pillow, hoping he hadn’t noticed.

“Whoa, hey [y/n], you okay?” he asked, rearing back.

“Oh, y-yeah, I’m fine,” you answered a little too quickly, trying to pull him back down to you, but Nathan’s eyes narrowed.

Reaching between you, you palmed him through his boxer briefs, hoping to distract him from the injury you’d sustained earlier and it worked, Nathan groaning, and soon he was back to kissing you roughly.

When he slipped his hand behind your head however, his fingers brushed the somewhat large, tender bump that had developed shortly after your ill planned stunt from earlier that night that left you sprawled on your back, your head making contact with one of the amps on your way down and you hissed in pain.

“Jay-sus [y/n], that’s one hell of a goose egg, th’fuck happened?” Nathan asked, pulling you up with him and you glanced away sheepishly, unable to face the worry in his eyes.

“Oh, that?” you chuckled nervously, “it’s nothing, just a little bump, is all…” 

As you tried to downplay your injury Nathan’s eyes fell to your wrist and the plastic band you’d forgotten to get rid of after your friends had taken you to the emergency room.

“Wait, were you in the _hospital_? [y/n], the fuck? What _happened_?” he exclaimed and you flinched.

“It’s not that big a deal Nathan, I’m _fine_ ,” you insisted, but that seemed to only fan his anger.

“You--you had t’go to the hospital, [y/n]! That’s _not_ fine!” he cried, “Jesus, y’gotta be more careful.”

“Oh, that’s rich comin’ from you,” you scoffed.

Nathan had a right to be upset -- the stunt you’d attempted was foolish and dangerous, but you weren’t exactly in the mood for a lecture from the guy who died at least once a week every other week.

“And what’s _that_ supposed t’mean?” Nathan demanded, his brows drawing down deeper.

“You’re th’most reckless fucking person I know!” you exclaimed, your voice raising to meet his.

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t matter if somethin’ happens t’me,” Nathan cried and you frowned for a moment at his words until he added -- “I’m immortal, remember?” flinging his arms wide.

Something told you he hadn’t planned on adding that last part, and you opened your mouth to tell him it _did_ matter, even if he couldn’t die, but your stubbornness got the better of you, a derisive snort ripping from your chest.

“Oh please, I’ve been through just as much shit and come out alright,” you snapped and Nathan’s mouth fell open as he gaped at you.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he asked, his eyes damp with frustrated tears. “That only works if _I’m_ with you, and you _know_ that!” he countered heatedly, clearly not finished and all you could think was you’d never seen Nathan _this_ upset, except for when Jamie died. “An’ then y’tried to keep this from me, God you’re fuckin’ selfish--”

“Me? _I’m_ selfish?” you exclaimed, his words taking you by surprise and for a moment you wanted to slap him.

Cutting off abruptly you pushed him away, scooting toward the edge of the bed.

“Hey! Where’re you going?” Nathan cried, grabbing your arm and forcing you to look at him, his face still a thunderhead. “You’re just gunna walk away?”

“Are y’gunna fuck me or not, Nathan? Cause I’m still horny as fuck and if you don’t plan on doin’ anything about it, then I’ll take care of it myself!” you snapped, your words clearly taking him aback.

You were angry -- at him, at yourself; you were frustrated and so _fucking_ pent up you couldn’t think straight and you just wanted to take care of at least one of those things, and that seemed like the easiest option at the moment.

For a second you thought Nathan was gunna let you go, until he yanked you back to him, kissing you sloppily, shoving his tongue down your throat as he eased you to your back, surprisingly gentle before freeing his cock and forcing your legs apart, barely waiting before pushing into you, filling you in one thrust and pulling a gasp from your throat.

For once Nathan didn’t speak as he fucked you, a conflicted look on his face and his movements were a strange mix of tender and rough and soon you were cumming, arching your back and muffling your scream against his shoulder as he continued to pound into you before with a shudder he came as well, thrusting deeper as he filled you, collapsing atop you, completely spent.

For a moment neither of you spoke and you wondered if Nathan felt, like you, his anger and frustration leeching out of him as you lay there. Taking a shuddering breath you finally broke the silence.

“Even if you can’t die, it still matters to me if you get hurt,” you murmured, wrapping your arms around Nathan’s back, burying your face in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry,” you breathed, feeling your eyes well with tears and Nathan finally stirred in your embrace, shifting to his side so he could hold you properly.

“Do y’know how much I worry about you, [y/n]?” he asked and the hitch in his voice twisted your heart. “I can’t _lose_ you. What’s th’point of livin’ forever if you’re not with me?” he asked and that did it, sending your tears spilling over.

“I’m sorry I made you worry. I’m sorry I lied to you. I’ll be more careful, I promise,” you hiccuped and Nathan gently pulled back to wipe the tears from your cheeks.

“I’m sorry I called yeh selfish…” Nathan muttered, reluctantly fixing you with a rare solemn gaze. Slowly however, a grin twitched his lips as he pressed his forehead to yours. “That was pretty hot though, y’gotta admit,” he said, managing to get you to huff a teary laugh.

“Yeah, but let’s not do that again,” you countered wryly.

“Why’s that?” he asked.

“Because I don’t like fighting… and I’m gunna be fucking sore tomorrow,” you admitted, your face heating as Nathan’s brows rose.

“Wait, did I fuck you so hard y’won’t be able t’walk tomorrow?” he asked, a cheeky delighted expression lighting up his face.

“ _No_ ,” you exclaimed, “that’s not what I said. I took a tumble, remember?” you huffed petulantly, and Nathan’s mirth quieted, though he still smiled softly as he stroked your face.

“Alright, alright. I’ll be gentle,” he said and you settled down next to him, getting comfortable.

“Hey, I love you. D’you forgive me?” you asked, twisting to look at him and he kissed your temple.

“Course, just don’t do it again… unless I’m with you, y’daredevil.”


	32. Seven Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish you’d write a fic where… reader and Nathan are dared to kiss or do some childish thing like 7 minutes in heaven and it obvs leads somewhere.... Sexy

“We should play a game or something,” Alisha suggested as you took another swig from the increasingly emptying bottle and passed it off to Kelly.

“Like what?” Simon asked and a giggle burst from your lips, drawing Nathan’s attention and he arched a curious eyebrow at you.

“Alright, y’gunna share with th’class?” he asked with a grin and you snorted another laugh, letting your head loll back against the couch cushion behind your head.

“It’s _really_ stupid,” you replied, holding up your hands, but you’d gotten everyone’s attention now.

“Oh, no no no,” Nathan exclaimed, sitting up straighter on the floor next to you. “Y’can’t just tease an idea and then _not_ tell us. We wanna hear it!”

“It’s really fucking childish though,” you argued, “I don’t even know why it popped into my head.”

“Out with it,” Kelly announced, grinning as she fixed you with an expectant look to match Nathan’s, her cheeks already flushed from the alcohol.

“Alright, _fine_ ,” you exclaimed with a huff, your face heating as well.

“I thought it might be fun t’play spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven, somethin’ like that.”

Alisha groaned, rolling her eyes. “You’re right, that _is_ kinda stupid.”

“Hey! Speak for yourself!” Nathan yelped, perking up. “I like this idea.”

“Course you would,” Curtis grumbled and Nathan narrowed his eyes at him.

“And what’s _that_ supposed t’mean?”

Before Curtis could reply, Kelly raised her voice. “Alright, it’s settled, since it was your idea [y/n], you’re up first. I dare you t’go into that closet over there with…” she paused for suspense, grinning wickedly as her gaze finally landed on Nathan.

“Nathan, for seven whole minutes,” she announced and you didn’t think it was possible for your face to feel any warmer, but the buzz from the alcohol stole your inhibitions and you shrugged as you got to your feet, fighting back a giddy grin as Nathan jumped up eagerly, flashing Kelly an excited thumbs up as he followed you to the closet.

As the door shut behind you, plunging the tiny space into complete darkness, you heard Kelly call that your time was officially starting.

Reaching out blindly, you felt for Nathan and realized just how close he was, your hands splaying against his chest and you felt your breath hitch as his hands found your arms.

“So, uhm, what do you wanna do?” you asked hesitantly and you heard Nathan clear his throat.

“Well, I figure we should probably start kissin’, yeah? And then see where it takes us?”

“Sounds good t’me,” you breathed, grasping the lapels of his open flannel and yanking him toward you, almost pulling him off balance.

So when Nathan’s mouth connected with yours it was more of a clatter of teeth than anything and you almost lost your footing as well until he pressed you back against the wall, his hands going to your face as his lips met yours, his kisses somewhat sloppy in the dark, but as your tongues met eagerly the heady taste of alcohol on his lips warmed you further and you moaned softly as Nathan’s hands traveled down to your chest, kneading you gently over your clothes. 

Arching into his touch, you pulled him closer still to deepen the kiss, nearly overwhelmed by how far his tongue delved into your mouth. 

“Oh [y/n], fuck,” he groaned, pulling back to catch his breath, your own chest heaving, but you felt on fire, like you were burning up and you _needed_ him to touch you, to keep touching you.

“Nathan,” you whined, and he pressed you further into the wall, lifting your leg and hooking it around his hip before he bent to kiss you again, picking up where he’d left off, except this time he ground against your core and the straining bulge in his trousers and the friction against your clothed pussy sent heat racing through you.

Moaning into his mouth you tangled your fingers into his already messy mop of curls and he pawed at your shirt, rutting against you as his hand once again sought your breast, kneading it rougher now, and in the dark cramped closet in your tangle of limbs and a haze of desire, you barely heard Kelly call out that your time was up.

“Nathan! [y/n]! Y’better not _actually_ be shaggin’ in my fuckin’ closet!” Kelly exclaimed, her voice right outside and you barely had time to turn your face, cutting off the kiss before the door opened, Kelly peering inside with her hands on her hips, Nathan’s body still pinning you to the wall, your leg hiked up over his hip while both your clothes and hair were no doubt a right might.

“Uh… d’you think you could maybe give us another seven minutes?” Nathan asked unabashedly, flashing Kelly a smarmy grin. You knew you should _probably_ be embarrassed under your friend’s unimpressed look, but you found you really didn’t care, giggling along with Nathan as Kelly rolled her eyes and pushed the door shut.

“Now where were we?” Nathan asked, moaning as you clutched at his shirt, pulling him back to you.


	33. You Bloody Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish you’d write a fic where... Nathan finds out about reader's secret kink (maybe something unusual or unexpected) and he uses it to tease her throughout the day, everyone else doesn't understand what's going on. + “Do that again and we won’t make it past the door.” + “I hate you.” + “Why? I’m lovely.”

There it was again, that warm tingling pressure between your thighs that made your legs tremble, and you clamped your jaw tight to keep from moaning before the sensation suddenly disappeared again.

Turning to shoot a glare at Nathan, he had the audacity to adopt an innocent expression. “What?” he asked, the ghost of a cheeky smirk twisting his lips.

“You _know_ what!” you exclaimed, narrowing your eyes at him.

He’d been teasing you on and off all day like this, using his new reality warping magic to rile you up, keeping you turned on, your knickers thoroughly soaked through, til you felt you might go mad— having to adopt a straight face in front of your friends when all you wanted to do was give in and enjoy the pleasure coursing through you. There were even a few times he’d brought you right to the edge, only to suddenly stop, smirking as you gave a frustrated whine.

Though really, he was only getting you back for the torture you’d put him through the night before, telling him to give it his best shot, so you couldn’t really blame him. You counted yourself lucky that Nathan usually wasn’t the teasing type, too impatient for it, because if he was like this _all_ the time, you didn’t think you could bear it.

As the elevator opened, you whipped around pointedly, hurrying toward your and Nathan’s flat, while trying not to _look_ like you were hurrying, when all you wanted was to get off any way you could.

“What’s th’hurry, [y/n]?” Nathan taunted behind you, and when you turned to glance over your shoulder at him, you fought to keep your expression neutral.

“I’m not hurrying,” you said as calmly as possible, though there was still a bite to your words, and Nathan’s smirk only widened as he waved his hand lazily and the pleasurable sensation returned.

“Do that again and we won’t make it past the door,” you hissed, a soft whine slipping between your words.

“Oh? That a threat or a promise?” he chuckled, ambling closwer, his lanky form caging you in as he reached behind you to unlock the door, his smug face inches from yours.

“I hate you,” you replied instead, your words practically a moan, and Nathan’s thick eyebrows rose.

“Why? I’m _lovely_!” he countered cheekily, mischief dancing in his emerald eyes.

Before he could say anything else, you’d balled your hand in his shirt, yanking him forward til your lips collided, the door opening behind you and you stumbled through backward, nearly landing on your ass, Nathan on top of you. Luckily, you kept your balance somehow and Nathan moaned into your mouth as your hands went to his trousers, fumbling with the button.

With a yelp, he kicked the door shut behind him and shuffled you back toward the table, pausing to push the clutter atop it aside before lifting you and setting you down, too distracted now to keep up his little trick, and you pulled back to catch your breath.

“You’re such an arse, y’know that?” you gasped between kisses, though there was no heat to your words and Nathan only grinned, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Yeah, but y’like it,” he pointed out and you couldn’t help but flush, your face warming.

“Yeah, _so_?” you countered petulantly, knowing you were losing this argument— if you could even call it that.

“Y’know I can’t help but notice we’ve yet t’shag on th’kitchen table, and you’re proper wet,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Then what’re you waitin’ for?” you replied with a huff, though your lips quirked into a sultry smirk.

“Just for you t’ask nicely,” Nathan answered with a shrug, though his gaze on you was decidedly needy.

“Well, go on then.”

“D’you forgive me for teasin’ yeh?” he asked before lowering you to your back and working your knickers down under your skirt.

“I ‘spose so,” you mused, your anticipation building as his cock hovered just at your entrance. “You’re lucky you’re so _lovely_ ,” you purred, grinning up at him. “Now please, _please_ fuck me, Nathan,” you begged, wrapping your legs around his waist. “Please shag me before I go mad.”


	34. The Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sex in the pool/hot tub + “more” + “be quiet”

“Just pull your swimsuit off t’the side an’ sit in my lap,” Nathan urged, scooting closer, his eyebrows waggling temptingly.

“Nathan, _no_ ,” you hissed, swatting his hands away as he reached for your bikini bottom.

“Aw, c’mon, _please_?” he whined, flashing you his best puppy dog eyes.

“Nathan, there’s people in th’pool right over there!” you exclaimed, and he turned to look before shrugging and turning back to you.

“So?” he scoffed flippantly. “They’re all th’way over there and we have the hot tub all to ourselves, no one’ll see,” he reasoned, gesturing toward the pool. “I thought you _liked_ the thrill of a little public shag,” he pointed out and you frowned, knowing he had you there.

“I mean, yeah, but, what if someone comes over? There’s a bit of a difference between shaggin’ in a toilet stall and right out in th’open,” you countered, “I don’t fancy another ASBO for public indecency and being labelled a sex offender!”

Nathan tilted his head, throwing you a level look. “Oh, c’mon, where’s your sense of adventure? Besides, if anyone does come over, it’s not like they’re gunna see anythin’ with all the water jets goin’,” he argued and you glanced down, finding to your chagrin that he was right — you couldn’t even see your legs through the rushing bubbles.

“ _Please_ [y/n], I’m majorly horny right now and if I get outta the water everyone’ll see my _massive_ boner!” he begged and against your better judgement you found yourself begrudgingly agreeing. It wasn’t fair that your boyfriend could be so annoyingly cute while also the biggest dickhead.

“ _Alright_ ,” you exclaimed, giving in, Nathan’s excited grin your undoing.

“Now, c’mere,” he said, slipping an arm around your waist as he pulled you into his lap, his chest pressing against your back and you could feel how turned on he was.

“Jesus, Nathan,” you groaned as his straining bulge pressed against you, sending heat awash through you.

“I told yeh I had a massive boner,” he hissed in your ear. “Help me out, babe,” he muttered, attempting to pull aside the crotch of your swimsuit. Lifting yourself slightly and spreading your legs he managed to uncover your twat and line himself up, though getting inside you was a whole different story.

“Did your fanny get tighter or somethin’?” Nathan groaned and you winced as you managed to inch yourself down onto him.

“No,” you huffed, “water’s not exactly a very good lubricant,” you explained, breathing through your nose as you finally sheathed him, settling fully into his lap, and Nathan sighed.

“Ahh, now that’s more like it,” he groaned, rolling his hips slightly as he reached around to rub at your clit. “That feel good?” he asked in your ear as you began to shift oh-so-subtly in his lap, wriggling your hips.

“Uh, not exactly,” you answered truthfully, watching Nathan pout out of the corner of your eyes. “Here, let me,” you murmured, twisting to brush a kiss to his cheek before setting to work, writhing and grinding in his lap in a way that felt good _and_ was hopefully not noticeable to the people in the swimming pool.

“ _More_ ,” Nathan pleaded, clutching at your hips, an impatient whine leaving his lips as he tried to buck into you.

“Be quiet,” you hissed, flashing him a warning glance before bouncing slowly, raising and lowering yourself on his cock until he stiffened below you, and you hoped he wasn’t pulling some God Awful cum face so everyone could tell what you were doing.

Once it was clear he’d finished, you leaned back against him, letting him nuzzle into your neck.

“Did yeh get off at all?” he asked hopefully.

“Uh, no, not really,” you answered, feeling him deflate behind you.

“What, really?” he asked incredulously, huffing disappointedly.

“Yeah, shaggin’ under water ain’t exactly as hot as they make it look in the movies.”

“Guess that means I’ll just hafta finish yeh off back in our room then,” he offered, kissing the shell of your ear as he gave you a squeeze and you couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m good with that. Now, let’s get outta here cause this water kinda gross now,” you murmured, drawing a chuckle from your boyfriend.

“No kidding,” he agreed, helping you off his rapidly softening cock.

Just as you were readjusting your swimsuit and Nathan was tucking himself back into his trunks, several lads from the pool ambled over, the one in front eyeing you with interest as he smirked.

“Y’mind if we join yeh?” he asked and you shared an amused look with Nathan before rising and taking his hand.

“Nah, mate, we’re done anyway, enjoy th’water,” Nathan exclaimed, barely keeping the snicker from his voice, boldly pinching your ass as you both walked away. “Now let’s get back to our room so I can rock your world, baby,” he announced brazenly, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“God, yes please,” you murmured, your shrill laughter filling the hall as Nathan practically lifted you over his shoulder, caveman style, to carry you back to your room.


	35. A Remarkable Resemblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Klaus and Nathan meeting for the first time and having a Spider-man meme moment

“Will yeh look at this place?” Nathan asked, spreading his arms wide as he entered the casino floor, his eyes alight with excitement.

“Ritzy,” you agreed, sweeping your gaze to take in the scene.

“I’ll have this place eatin’ outta th’palm of my hand in no time,” he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together eagerly before throwing an arm around your shoulders.

“Uh huh, just don’t get caught,” you grumbled, eyeing him askance.

“Pshhh, as if,” Nathan exclaimed with bravado right before a man walking the other direction stumbled, bumping into his shoulder.

“ _Ow_! Watch it!” Nathan yelped, massaging his shoulder exaggeratedly as the other fellow half turned, holding his hands up, two distinctive tattoos flashing across his palms -- _hello_ and _goodbye_. 

“Oops, my bad,” the tattooed fellow exclaimed and for a moment you thought Nathan’s eyes were going to pop out of his head while the other guy’s jaw dropped as soon as he fully turned to face you, his thick dark eyebrows drawing down in bewilderment.

“You!” Nathan cried, pointing shamelessly just as the other guy mirrored him. “Holy shit.”

Blinking, you looked from Nathan to the mysterious stranger across from him, who looked like he could be the spitting image of your boyfriend in about ten years or so. While his hair was shorter than Nathan’s and he sported a rather stylish goatee, his face slightly more mature, the features were breathtakingly similar -- the same handsome cheekbones, gorgeous jawline, and absolutely stunning emerald eyes with the same impressively long eyelashes.

“Who th’fuck are you and why d’you look so much like _me_?” Nathan demanded incredulously and you wondered, perhaps like he was, whether he could possibly have some long lost older brother he knew nothing about.

The other man offered a wry smile and a shrug. “Who knows, maybe I’m you _from the future_ ,” he exclaimed mysteriously, wiggling his fingers for effect and Nathan gasped, turning to gape at you.

Out of all the other weird shit you’d seen over the past year, there was nothing too strange any longer to not believe. For all you knew, it could be possible.

“What?” the guy asked, noticing your wide eyed expressions.

“Hey don’t joke about shite like that!” Nathan exclaimed, jabbing his finger at him, “You have no idea all the shite we’ve seen.”

The other guy merely shrugged, “Yeah, yeah, tell me about it. If you even knew the half of it kid…” he said under his breath, holding out his hand instead. “I’m Klaus.”

Nathan scowled disdainfully at Klaus’s hand for a moment before carefully taking it to shake. “Nathan, Nathan Young,” he replied importantly.

“And your lovely friend there?” Klaus asked, glancing past Nathan to you. As his dark limned eyes met yours you couldn’t help the flush that crept to your face.

“[y/n],” you answered, and he bent to take your hand and place a kiss to it.

“Charmed, I’m sure,” he said with a suave grin while Nathan bristled.

“Yeah, yeah, alright, enough o’ that now!” he exclaimed, shooing Klaus away. “Keep your hands and your lips to yourself, mate!”

Klaus’s smug grin took you both in before he once again held up his hands as he backed away. “Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a twist, little doppelganger. Maybe I’ll see ya around. And maybe not,” he added with a shrug and he gave a little wave as he backed into the crowd, disappearing from sight.

“Prick,” Nathan muttered under his breath before turning back to you. “Can y’believe that guy? He didn’t look a thing like me,” he grumbled with a thoughtful frown.

“Uh huh, _sure_ ,” you replied skeptically, nudging your boyfriend. “He really did though.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re only sayin’ that cause y’fancied him,” Nathan shot back and you had to fight not to laugh at his sullen pout as he turned his back on you.

“Oh, c’mon,” you said, stepping in front of him and ducking your head to meet his eyes. “Maybe I only thought he was handsome because he looks like you,” you pointed out while Nathan rolled his eyes.

“Now you’re just tryin’ t’justify it,” he argued.

“Hey now,” you murmured, taking his face in your hands, “I still think you’re the most handsome … I do gotta say, that goatee was rather dashing though,” you murmured thoughtfully, eyeing your boyfriend and trying to imagine him sporting such facial hair.

Noticing Nathan’s displeasure at your comment, his arms crossed petulantly across his chest once more as he scowled deeper and you quickly moved in to rectify the situation, sinking your hands in his thick curls.

“But nothing beats _these_ curls,” you added, leaning closer, Nathan’s expression shifting at your words.

“Oh yeah?” he pressed skeptically, raising a thick eyebrow at you. “You prefer ‘em do yeh?”

“Mhmm,” you murmured, pulling him closer, your fingers tugging lightly at his signature mop of hair. “They’re so nice for holding onto.”

“You’re welcome,” he quipped, his smug grin returning.

“Oh, come here, you jealous thing,” you muttered before pressing a kiss to his lips, hoping to drive any lingering thoughts of the suspiciously similar stranger from his mind, but you couldn’t help but wonder _what were the chances_?


	36. Too Cute To Be So Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “you’re way too cute to be so stupid.” + kissing the pout of the other’s face + coffee shop au

The little bell at the top of the door jingled as another customer entered, and you looked up to greet them, only to falter when you noticed it was _him_ again, the guy with the loud mouth and the big hair, the one who never seemed to actually _drink_ the coffee he ordered, despite coming in nearly every day for the past week and a half.

 _He was cute though,_ you once more found yourself thinking… _in an obnoxious way._

“Hey there, what can I get you?” you asked as he sauntered to the counter, leaning against it heavily.

_As if you didn’t already know what he was gunna order. It was the same thing he ordered every time he came in._

The guy looked thoughtful for a moment, pretending to study the menu on the wall behind you, stroking his chin exaggeratedly.

“I’ll haaaaaaave a regular coffee, please,” he exclaimed, flashing you a lopsided grin and you couldn’t help but huff a soft laugh.

“Comin’ right up,” you replied, rolling your eyes as you reached for the coffee pot. As you fixed his drink, you noticed him lean across the counter to check you up, his bottom lip catching between his teeth as his gaze swept over you appreciatively and you felt blood rush to your face.

When you turned back to him to hand him his cup, he quickly straightened, hastily tearing his eyes from you, but it was too late. Ignoring your knowing look he reached for his wallet.

“Y’know, I almost feel bad chagrin’ you for a drink y’don’t even want,” you mused, resting your elbows against the counter and propping your chin in your hand. 

The shop was empty save for the two of you, and you were sort of grateful, as that meant you’d actually have time to talk to him, maybe even find out his name.

“What d’ya mean?” the guy asked, his head jerking up sharply at your words.

“Oh, c’mon,” you teased, grinning at him. “Every time y’come in here you buy the cheapest drink on the menu besides the free water, and then you take maybe two disgusted sips before chuckin’ it in the bin round the corner when you leave,” you pointed out, watching the colour drain from his face, though he fought for nonchalance.

“Maybe you’re just shite at makin’ coffee. You ever think about that?” he countered, his thick eyebrows rising, as if he’d caught you.

You stared at him.

“If that were the case, then why do you keep comin’ back?” 

Frowning, he shrugged. “Maybe I’m just a glutton for punishment,” he shot back and you rolled your eyes.

Watching him take a sip and fighting not to grimace, an idea came to you. 

“Listen, I’ll make you a deal,” you said, clearly piquing his interest.

“Oh?” he asked, setting down his cup and leaning closer. “Do tell, I’m on th’edge of my seat, love, pins and needles here,” he exclaimed, making you laugh.

“Okay, so I won’t charge you for the coffee, _if_ you tell me why you keep comin’ in to order somethin’ you’ve no intention of drinkin’ in the first place,” you offered, watching him carefully.

 _Oh, you_ knew _why he kept coming in… or at least, you had a damn good idea. You just wanted to hear_ him _say it. Nudge him in the right direction.  
_

Wetting his lips, his eyes quickly darted away as if searching for an answer. Finally he frowned to himself and sighed.

“Okay, yeh caught me,” he exclaimed, holding his hands up. “This ain’t exactly my scene y’know, I’d rather be at the pub drinkin’ a pint,” he admitted. “So, what would y’say if I told you the coffee was just an excuse to see _you_?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow and biting his lip tentatively.

For all his obnoxious bravado earlier, he was clearly nervous, afraid of striking out, of getting shot down, and you found it rather endearing. Fighting back a grin you managed to keep a mostly straight face, despite the way your stomach flipped excitedly.

“I’d say… you’re way too cute to be so stupid,” you teased, enjoying the incredulous way his mouth fell open at your words.

Obviously trying to find a comeback, his mouth working soundlessly, he ended up yelping indignantly while his hands gestured wildly.

“Well, fine, if _that’s_ how you’re gunna be, see if I come back then!” he finally exclaimed, the floodgates opening. “But it’s your loss, sweetheart! Once y’see me round with some other bird, you’ll realize you’re missin’ out on _all of this_!” he cried, gesturing down his lanky body while his lips turned to a pout, and you couldn’t hold back any longer.

Pushing yourself up to lean across the counter you pressed your lips to his, just long enough to take him by surprise and wipe the adorable pout from his face, his green eyes going wide.

“What was _that_ for?” he asked, still gaping at you. 

“I never said I wasn’t interested,” you replied, amusement twinkling in your eyes. “I already knew why you kept comin’ in here. I’ve been waitin’ to see how long it would take you to ask me out,” you explained, feeling your cheeks heat. “I kinda thought you’d be bolder, t’be honest,” you admitted and he frowned, glancing away.

“I had a bit of bad luck recently, in the ol’ romance department, if y’know what I mean. So, excuse me for needin’ t’work up the nerve a little first,” he huffed, and your expression softened.

“Have you already forgotten that I’ve kissed you _and_ called you cute?” you teased, watching him perk up as that dawned on him. “What’s your name, handsome?” you asked, knowing he already knew yours, thanks to your name tag.

“Nathan,” he answered, a wolfish grin stealing across his lips now that it was obvious he was back in the game. _Though he was just lucky you already thought he was cute._

“Soooo, you wanna grab a drink after your shift?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows enticingly and you couldn’t help but giggle as you nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” you replied, nearly asking if he was sure he didn’t wanna grab a coffee instead, but you resisted, figuring there’d be plenty of time to tease him further later.

“Yeah?” he asked, his face lighting up rather sweetly. “When d’you get off?”


	37. Your Secret's Safe with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some consensual pegging. I wanted Nathan’s first time to be comfortable for him with healthy communication.

“Whoa! What’re y’doin’?” Nathan yelped, jerking away from your hand as it traveled lower still, the pad of your finger circling his hole.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away,” you replied breathlessly, glancing at him apologetically. “Did it feel good at all?” you wondered and Nathan frowned, a conflicted look crossing his face as he thought about it.

“Do it again,” he said hesitantly and you slowly resumed your exploration, watching his expression.

“Does that feel good?”

“...Maybe,” he relented reluctantly and a small grin tugged at your lips.

“Maybe, _huh_? Would you like me to make you feel good?” you asked between kisses, your tongue teasing his nipple as your finger pressed against him. “I’ve heard it can be quite pleasurable, and I’ve always wanted to peg someone,” you mused, and Nathan looked thoughtful, conflicted. 

“Alright, I s’pose,” he relented begrudgingly, “but not... right now, I need some time t’mentally prepare,” he murmured, pulling you back up to his face, meeting your kisses with fervor. “I’ll let yeh peg me properly, but first, I think it’s time for _me_ to take advantage of _you_.” 

“It’s not taking advantage if I _want_ you to,” you laughed, but Nathan merely shrugged, rolling you to your back. 

“Now you’re just splittin’ hairs.”

——

For the remainder of the week neither you nor Nathan spoke of what had happened or your _tentative_ plans, in fact you half wondered if Nathan had already changed his mind. You wouldn’t hold it against him if he had, though you’d be lying if you said you weren’t excited to try it with him, the thought of fucking your boyfriend into the mattress, and the sounds he might make aroused you more than you cared to admit.

Your afternoon off, you decided to leave your boyfriend a little gift, hoping he’d find it as sexy as you did -- a little sneak peek to hopefully get him in the mood.

While Nathan was at work, you pulled out the camcorder and tripod to record a short video, sporting your sexiest pair of lingerie and wearing the strap, posing seductively on the bed, hoping you didn’t look completely foolish.

Purposefully leaving the camcorder set up, you dressed and got to work on dinner, waiting for Nathan to get home.

“Hey!” he called as he came through the door, toeing his trainers off to leave in the middle of the hall before joining you in the kitchen.

“Hey,” you replied, grinning as he embraced you from behind. “How was work?”

“Way too fuckin’ long,” he complained, dropping his face to your shoulder. “What’re you makin’?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he sniffed the air moments later, work already forgotten.

“Frozen pizza, but it's one of those _fancy_ ones and I added a few things,” you answered, turning in Nathan’s embrace to face him as he hummed delightedly.

“No one told me I was datin’ a chef,” he exclaimed with a cheesy smile that made you laugh.

“You’re such an ass,” you exclaimed, poking him in the ribs.

“Hey, that was a genuine compliment!” he whined and you relented, smirking as you pulled him forward by the collar for a kiss.

“Aren’t you sweet?” you murmured against his lips and you felt him grin.

“The sweetest,” he replied cheekily, kissing you back. 

After dinner Nathan followed you into the kitchen to deposit his empty plate in the sink, once more trapping you in his arms, his hands already wandering. “Sooooo, what d’ya wanna do now?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows, full of insinuation, and you rolled your eyes.

“Actually, I have something for you in the bedroom,” you said, attempting to keep a straight face, steering him where you wanted him.

“ _Oh_?” he asked, his eyebrows climbing, a mixture of intrigue and genuine confusion on his face.

“Mhmm,” you answered, nudging him toward the door. 

Before entering, Nathan leaned in curiously, and catching sight of the camcorder still set up his face brightened and he glanced back at you over his shoulder. 

“Oh, I see,” he exclaimed, knowing what that meant and rubbing his hands together excitedly as he hurried to go watch the recording you’d left him.

Though you wanted to see his reaction, you busied yourself with cleaning up dinner, waiting for his answer to the question you’d posed in the video. Several minutes later Nathan cleared his throat from the door and you spun to face him. 

“Yes?” you asked, excitement coursing through you and you fought against the urge to rub your thighs together against your building arousal.

“I’m uh, I’m gunna take a quick shower,” Nathan announced, a little awkwardly, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb, but you could see in his eyes he was as excited as you were, if not a little nervous too.

_This was your sign he wanted this._

“Alright,” you replied, unable to keep the small grin from your face. “I’ll see you soon,” you murmured, pushing off the counter to press a kiss to his lips as you slipped past him to the bedroom to get ready yourself.

Watching you for a moment, Nathan shook himself, already undressing on his way to the bathroom and soon you heard the water turn on. By the time he stepped back into the bedroom, towel around his waist and his usually poofy curls plastered wetly to his face, you were waiting on the edge of the bed in the same lingerie as before and you didn’t miss the way Nathan’s gaze traveled hungrily over you as he moved closer. 

“You look --” he paused to whistle as he stopped in front of you and you gazed up at him through your eyelashes, a smirk twisting your lips as your eyes traveled down his damp chest to his hips, his erection already tenting the towel wrapped round his waist.

“Someone’s excited,” you pointed out, your hands tugging at the towel and Nathan let it fall unabashed to the floor before shimmying his hips, making his cock swing enticingly.

“How can I _not_ be when y’look like _that_?” he exclaimed and you reached out, sliding your hand over his length, gripping him as you stood and switched him spots, releasing his cock to push him to his back.

As he hit the bed, Nathan gaped up at you, his jaw falling open as you knelt before him, positioning yourself between his knees. 

“Are you nervous?” you asked, stroking him again and a soft moan left his lips.

“ _Me_ , nervous?” he exclaimed, lifting his head to peer down at you, forcing a laugh. “I don’t even know th’meanin’ of the word! I’ve got nerves of steel, baby!” 

Leveling him a skeptical look, you dipped your head to run your tongue along the underside of his cock, coaxing forth another breathy moan.

“It’s okay if you are… nervous,” you murmured, pausing to kiss the side of his length and then the other side.

Nathan groaned, squirming slightly at your ministrations before speaking up again.

“Have you… ever done this… before?” he asked hesitantly and you once more lifted your face to regard him.

“Technically you’re the first,” you answered slowly and Nathan’s brows raised. “Well, first guy, at least. I’ve fucked some girls with a strap on before,” you continued and his face fell slightly.

“Well now I’m kinda jealous,” he muttered and you snorted a laugh.

“Oh c’mon, you’re the only one I wanna rail now, babe. I’ll show you you have _nothin’_ to be jealous about,” you murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of his cock before swirling your tongue around it.

Nathan let out a strangled sigh as his head fell back, and as you lavished his cock with attention you reached for the bottle of lube you’d set out on the bedside table.

Pulling his cock from your mouth for a moment to concentrate, you squirted some of the lube into your hand, coating your finger generously. 

“If you want me to stop at any time, just say so,” you said as you gently ran your slick finger around the rim of his hole, and you could practically feel him tense, clenching. “I need t’get you ready for the toy,” you murmured, rubbing your finger in slow circles now. “So try to relax, Nathan, focus on how _good_ it feels.”

“Right. Yeah,” he answered disjointedly and you smiled to yourself as you took his length back into your mouth while you worked his hole, feeling him start to finally relax.

When you began to push your finger into him he let out a sharp whine, but you kept bobbing your head as you pushed deeper, slowly inserting your finger to the second knuckle, relishing the noises he made.

When you added a second finger you felt him tense once more, but soon he was baring down on you, almost eager. 

Working his ass til you felt he was ready you gave his cock one last good suck before standing and adjusting the harness around your waist. Quickly lubing up the silicone dildo, Nathan watched, strangely silent for once, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Do I hadta turn over and stick my ass in th’air or anythin’?” he asked, a small tremor to his voice and you looked up from your task to look him in the eye.

“Not unless you want to. I can fuck you on your back if you want.”

Nathan looked thoughtful, his gaze traveling down to your hand still gripping the dildo. “I think I wanna watch,” he decided. “It’d be a shame not to see you when y’look so hot.”

Grinning at his praise you ran your free hand down thigh, giving his leg a squeeze. “Good, cuz I wanna see the faces you make, how good I make you feel as I fuck you,” you admitted, enjoying the soft flush that rose to his face. “Are y’ready?” you asked.

“Actually, if I might make a request? Can y’take the bra off? I really wanna see those glorious tits o’ yours,” he exclaimed and you rolled your eyes, unsurprised as you reached behind you to unclasp the garment, easing it down so he could get a good look at you. 

“There, better?”

“ _Much_ better.”

“Are y’ready _now_?” you asked, with amusement.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he muttered. “Is it weird that I find you incredibly fuckin’ sexy with that thing on?” he added, taking you by surprise.

“I think it’s sexy that you find it sexy,” you purred, aligning yourself, holding the tip of the toy at his entrance. “Now prepare t’have your world rocked, Nathan Young,” you announced, turning his own words on him.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as you pressed into him, slowly repeating what you’d done with your fingers, using shallow thrusts before sliding deeper. 

When you finally sheathed the toy completely, your hips flush with his ass, you paused, Nathan’s mouth falling open as a cross between and moan and a whine fell from his lips and you weren’t exactly sure if it was one of pain or pleasure, but it sent a shiver through you, leaving you very much wanting.

“Babe, you okay?” you asked, checking in, giving him a moment to adjust and he breathed heavily through his nose.

“I _think_?” he replied, opening one eye to squint up at you.

“You _think_?” you repeated, slowly pulling out to slide back into him and this time he gasped, throwing his head back.

“Okay, yeah. Yeah, that-that might feel — _fuckkk_ ,” he groaned, the word punctuating your hips coming flush against him again, rocking into him. “Oh fuck, [y/n],” he exclaimed and you couldn’t help but smirk, carefully watching his face as you began to speed up.

When you grabbed his cock, gliding your fist down his length in time with your thrusts he breathed in sharply, his hips jerking.

“ _Ahh_!” he gasped, his hands balling in the sheets, his face scrunching up in pleasure. “Ooh yeah. Yeah, just like that,” he babbled. “Fuck me sideways with a tire iron, Jay-sus Christ,” he muttered.

“Faster?” you purred, and he shook his head frantically, his mussed curls bouncing eagerly.

“God, you’re so cute like this,” you murmured as you began thrusting faster, swiping your thumb over the tip of his cock, teasing him.

Though the faces he was making weren’t exactly what you’d call _sexy_ , it was cute seeing him begin to unravel, writhing atop the sheets because of _your_ actions and soon you were pounding into him harder, the slap of skin on skin filling the room while Nathan’s wanton cries and needy whines grew louder as well.

“Do you like being fucked like this, babe?” you asked, panting slightly, feeling sweat begin to cover your forehead as you watched him squirm, his toes curling.

“Oh _Jay-sus_ , yes!” he cried, his voice cracking amid the deep groan that followed. 

“Then come for me, Nathan,” you urged, your muscles beginning to cramp while your arousal coated the inside of your thighs, your cunt throbbing. Each time you ground against the harness you felt yourself growing a little more desperate. 

_God how you wanted to see him come undone before you._

Suddenly a strangled cry, louder than the others left your boyfriend’s throat and you could feel his muscles tense as his cock swelled in your grip, but you didn’t relent, over stimulating him as he came in your hand, spilling his seed over his own stomach in spurts, harder than he’d came before, as you continued to ram into him.

“Oh God! Oh [y/n]!” he whined and you finally slowed, pulling out of him as you released his softening cock.

As Nathan collapsed back you unbuckled the harness from your waist, letting it fall to the floor before crawling atop the bed next to him. Propping yourself up on your elbow you ran your fingers down his cheek and his eyes fluttered open to gaze up at you, taking a moment to focus on your face.

“Hey,” you murmured, grinning softly at him.

“Hey,” he croaked, turning toward you.

“So? What did you think?” you asked, curious. It sure _seemed_ like he enjoyed himself, but you knew how stubborn Nathan could be and you wouldn’t be surprised if he denied it anyway.

“That was… I mean… yeah, I liked it, okay,” he admitted with a huff, his eyes holding a challenge. 

“Yeah?” you asked, a giddy grin tugging at your lips.

“Yeah,” he repeated, “but y’can’t _tell_ anyone okay? I wanna keep my pride, yeah?” he whined and you silenced him with a kiss.

“Your secret’s safe with me, Nathan.” 

Your answer seemed to please him and he sighed contentedly, snuggling closer.

“Does that mean I can peg you again some time?” you ventured, pushing his hair from his forehead and he cracked an eye to peer up at you, chewing his lip.

“Yeah, alright,” he finally relented. “I still like bein’ the one in charge, but… I wouldn’t mind it if we did this again... sometime,” he confessed haltingly.

“Sounds good to me,” you murmured, pulling him closer, your breath catching as he nuzzled against your neck only to start nipping at you, his hand delving between your thighs.

“Fuck, you’re wet!” he exclaimed abruptly, his head jerking up, eyes wide. “Is that all _just_ from peggin’ me?” he asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” you answered, feeling your face warm, “it was really hot. _You_ were really hot.”

“Okay, I changed my mind,” he exclaimed with a giggle, “I’ll let yeh have your way with me me more often if _this_ is the result,” he exclaimed, pushing you eagerly to your back.

“Oh, yeah?” you murmured, laughter tinging your voice as he crawled atop you, his lips moving against your neck.

“Oh _yeah_ ,” he repeated, smirking as he pulled back to waggle his eyebrows at you. “Now it’s my turn to return th’favour.”


	38. To Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this sometime last year when I was having a bad night, but then talked myself out of posting it. Went back to it tonight bc I’m back in the same place and finished it. Figured maybe it might help someone else feel better too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: depictions of self harm

You wanted to _hurt_.

You wanted to hurt as badly on the outside as you did inside. _That_ thought hadn’t surfaced in a long while, not since you’d left your stepmum’s, so the fact that it did _now_ scared you.

_It scared you a lot._

But It would be so easy. Hurting yourself. You’d done it before, many times, in so many different ways.

Jumping up, you balled your hand into a fist as you faced the bedroom wall and punched as hard as you could.

It only took a moment of anger, a moment of frustration and it was over... but the pain that traveled up your arm seemed to shock you awake.

_Oh, it hurt worse than you’d thought._

Already your hand was beginning to swell, throbbing hard enough to bring fresh tears to your eyes and you shook your hand, a choked sob escaping your lips. _Shit, did you break it?_ You couldn’t move your fingers.

“[y/n]? Th’fuck was that noise?” Nathan’s voice called from the other room and you just stood there, pressing your back to the wall and sliding to the ground. The apartment was small, you knew he’d find you soon.

_How were you supposed to explain this?_

Raising your eyes you stared at the crack in the wall where your fist had just made contact. You were probably gunna lose your safety deposit for that.

“[y/n]? Oh, _Jesus_!” Nathan exclaimed as his eyes went from the hole in the wall to the steadily darkening black and purple bruises covering your knuckles. Crouching in front of you he winced as he took your hand to get a closer look before his eyes flicked back to your tear stained face, your makeup no doubt a mess.

“What happened?” he asked, though it was pretty clear what happened.

With a sniffle, you shrugged halfheartedly, unable to quite make your voice work. When you didn’t answer, merely averting your eyes ashamedly, Nathan let out a long breath.

“I’ll get some ice,” he muttered, leaving you with your guilt, the empty pit inside you threatening to swallow you whole. He was only gone a minute, back with a baggie of ice and a towel and you couldn’t stomach the worry lurking behind his green eyes as he wrapped the towel round your hand, to hold the ice bag in place.

Pressing his back against the wall next to you, he drew his knees up to his chest and you felt his hand brush your non injured one. Letting him thread his fingers with yours you felt another wave of self loathing coming and you almost wrenched your hand away, instead squeezing his fingers hard, desperately holding onto him.

“Why’d you do that?” Nathan asked, watching you from the corner of his eye, his head pressed back against the wall as he worried his lip with his teeth.

“I wanted to hurt,” you murmured softly. “We don’t all get blackout drunk when we hate ourselves.”

At your words, Nathan grimaced and you felt shame wash through you, a stray tear falling down your cheek. “I’m sorry…” you muttered, shaking your head, sniffling thickly. “Are y’mad about the wall?”

Nathan turned to gape at you incredulously. “No! God, no! Fuck th’wall, who cares bout that? We’ll hang a poster or somethin’ over it. I’m worried bout _you_. I’ve never seen yeh like this before,” he exclaimed, shakily.

“Don’t you ever just feel like you’re not _good_ _enough_?” you whispered, your voice cracking.

Silence stretched and Nathan nodded, leaning against you. “Are y’kiddin’? I _always_ feel that way.” He swallowed and turned to face you. “But _you_ … you’re the best damn thing t’ever happen t’me, and I think you’re better than good enough. I wouldn’t trade you for all the money or--or booze, or blowjobs in th’world! I’m serious!” he exclaimed, picking up speed. “An, y’know how much I love all those things.”

For a moment you nearly cracked a smile, but Nathan caught it.

“Next time you feel like this, tell me an’ I’ll distract you. Or we’ll go out an’ break something or vandalize something instead. Fuck, we could even steal your stepsister’s car again and crash it, just for th’hell of it. But yeh don’t hafta do this alone. That’s why I’m here, yeah?”

_Oh no_ , you thought, _here come the fuckin’ waterworks_ , but Nathan was quick to pull you into his lap, and he didn’t care if you got his shirt wet from crying against his chest. He merely began to murmur all his favourite things about you into your ear, each thing cheesier than the last til he got you to finally laugh, even if it was a watery one.

“There, see,” he murmured looking rather proud of himself, “I’ll earn my keep yet.”

“Thank you,” you managed to sniffle and Nathan wiped the last few stray tears from your cheeks before pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“‘Course, like I said, that’s what I’m here for, love.”

Flexing your hand, you grimaced at the sting, pulling the ice bag from it. At least you could move it; it seemed less likely that it was broken now.

“What am I s’posed t’tell people bout this? It’s not exactly… subtle,” you sighed, already regretting your actions and Nathan grinned slightly.

“We’ll tell em… you got in a fistfight with a mugger and that you won.”

Though you looked skeptical you felt somewhat lighter, buoyed by Nathan’s easy grin and his jokes.

“C’mon, I think its time for a proper snuggle,” he exclaimed and you didn’t argue, letting him carry you to the bed before folding you into his arms.

“I meant it when I said you’re th’best thing t’ever happen t’me, y’know?” he murmured, taking your face between his hands. “I don’t wanna lose you... you know what I mean?” he asked, giving you a pointed look, as if saying it aloud might make it happen and once more white hot shame washed through you.

“I know, I’m sorry,” you whispered, clutching at his shirt with your good hand.

“Please don’t do that again?” he insisted, his eyes seeking yours, all trace of amusement gone, and you nodded.

“I won’t, I promise.”

Hearing the sincerity in your voice, Nathan seemed to relax, pressing his lips to your forehead before tilting your chin up to kiss your lips.

“Good, cause I don’t think the wall’ll hold up if you hit it again. You’re too strong,” he teased. “It’s be like kapow! and then turn into rubble or somethin’, and then we’d hafta share one big open flat with th’neighbors, and I don’t know about you [y/n], but I don’t think I’d like that. There goes all our privacy!”

When he got you to laugh, really laugh, a proud smile stole across his face, his expression lighting up hopefully as he watched you.

“Hey Nathan,” you murmured, as your giggles finally died down.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	39. Sweetest Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: laying atop each other, kissing shoulders

Nathan shifted in his sleep, his body half draped over yours, your legs still entwined and you opened your eyes, looking down at his tangle of dark curls resting atop your chest blearily, something stirring in your chest.

Sure Nathan could be crude and obnoxious, his loud mouth getting you both into trouble from time to time. Sure he could be a little disgusting, but really what guy wasn’t? And sure — well, suffice it to say your boyfriend had a handful of negative qualities, but in these quiet hours, when it was just the two of you, he was the sweetest thing.

Okay, maybe not just when you were alone either… Since you’d started dating, Nathan was fond of PDA, not afraid to be affectionate with you when your friends were around, usually leaving them groaning and looking away, but it was moments like this that his walls were completely down — no overcompensating with humour or shock value.

Your heart constricting with emotion, you brushed your hand through Nathan messy curls —God, you loved them so much— you could probably play with them forever and not get tired of it, but just then Nathan stirred again, letting out a soft whine as he stretched atop you.

“Hey, what’re y’doin’?” he murmured, his voice slurring slightly, still heavy with sleep.

“Nothin’, just playin’ with your hair, go back to sleep, babe,” you replied, but he shifted, pushing himself up to look at you.

“But ‘m awake now,” he whined softly, pulling himself closer.

“I didn’t mean t’wake you,” you murmured, feeling your own eyes growing heavy.

“Yeah, well, now y’hafta take accountability,” Nathan exclaimed leaning in to press his lips to your bare shoulder.

“Mmm,” you couldn’t help but hum as he kissed you, so gentle and sweet. “But I’m gettin’ sleepy,” you protested, sighing as Nathan’s lips moved along your collar bone to and up to your jaw.

“I could always wake you up again,” he threatened, his lips curling mischievously.

“I’m sure you could, but can we just lay here a bit longer first?” you asked, your eyelids drooping. “You’re so warm and comfortable.”

Nathan studied you for a moment, his finger running gently down the slope of your nose and over your mouth, dragging your bottom lip with it before he was kissing you.

“Oh, alright, since you’re  _ so _ cute like this,” he teased and you kissed him back, pulling your arms around his back.

“I love you,” you murmured, the words barely making it out as you struggled to stay awake, your eyes fluttering shut.

Nathan’s lips twitched, an incredulous grin spreading across his face. “Yeh. I love yeh too.” Unsure if you’d heard him or not, he caressed your cheek one last time before settling back down atop you, his cheek resting against your lovely chest.

_ How did he get so lucky?  _ he wondered as he fell back asleep in your arms. What he wouldn’t give for this to last forever.


End file.
